In Sickness and In Health
by little vampire 93
Summary: Just before the wedding Bella begins to feel ill but hides it from everyone. On her honeymoon Edward decides to step in causing Bella to receive news that is life altering , unexpected and life fulfilling. She will fall pregnant but what else is there, What's really wrong with bella? EdwardxBella , Rated M just to be safe... My first fanfic R&R please
1. Alice's Losing Sight

**In sickness and in health **

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the characters. Much to my dismay… just borrowing a few names and places

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 1: Alice's losing sight<span>**

"UGRH!" I woke to the warmth that once again alerted me to the absence of Edward. He left to go hunting Friday morning, it is now Saturday. I was told that they would be back on Monday morning, meaning 3 whole days without him.

As I sit up in my bed, I'm suddenly overcome with another wave of dizziness. It's been happening more frequently lately, and as I wait for it to pass I can't help but think that something isn't quite right. Over the past two weeks I've noticed that I just feel so tired all the time, which makes no sense because what with Alice doing all of the wedding planning I haven't physically had anything to do, that is apart from to get up and deal with my daily 'human' needs .

Hmmm... maybe it's just pre-wedding nerves, I can't really think of any other reason for it. I'm brought out of my inner monologue by Alice as she gracefully sweeps into my room through my window.

"Bella are you alright?Are you hurt?How are you feeling?" ! Alice asks me hurriedly. Wait what? I'm sure she forgets I'm human sometimes, she speaks so damn fast.

"Alice slow down. I'm ok, why? What did you see? " now I'm rambling. Please don't let anything bad be happening, not again.

"That's just it Bella, I haven't seen anything! Every time I try to look it's just… fuzzy, like a bad reception."

"Oh" I let out a sigh of relief. I could tell however that Alice wasn't happy about this. I didn't need Jasper to see that.

"Well maybe someone from La Push decided to visit me, like Seth or maybe Jacob." I couldn't help the hope that spread through me at the thought of my best friend, hoping that he would come back.

"I don't' know Bella whenever you visit the wolves you future disappears altogether, this is almost as if you're there but at the same time your not." Alice throws her hands into the air trying to vent out her frustration.

"It's like your changing, which obviously you're not, I just can't make it out." as Alice continued to vent, I couldn't help but wonder if it was related to my sudden dizzy spells and possibly the constant tiredness.

"I don't know Alice maybe you're putting too much pressure on yourself, just calm down ok. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about so don't worry, and please whatever you do don't let Edward know. We both know how he gets, Please?" I beg

"I don't kn-"I cut her off, there was no way I would be granted my terms of the deal if Edward knew

"Please! I will let you play Bella Barbie with me for a whole month, I will even let you take me shopping whenever you want. Please Alice?" As I said the words I could help but regret them. I mean what have I done? why did I have to open my stupid mouth?

"YAY! Bella we are going to have SO MUCH FUN! I promise to block Edward from my mind, he won't hear a thing from me." Thank god for that. I just hope Alice takes it easy on me.

"Thank you, so was there anything else you needed? I still have some packing to do and there is only a week left till the wedding" I asked, willing there not to be so I could go back to sleep.

"Umm… no I just wanted to remind you that the rehearsal is in a three days"

"Oh ok" I turned around and noticed that as quickly as Alice had appeared, she had gone, I was thankful of that. I sat back on my bed and threw my hands up in frustration.

"ARGH!" Why am I so damn tired? I haven't even done anything. As I lay back in my bed, waiting for sleep to take me, I can't help but think back to what Alice had said about me changing. What could possibly be changing? Maybe I should see Carlisle, maybe I'm coming down with something. God I hope not. No I will wait for it to pass, there is no way I'm worrying Edward over this especially when it could just be nerves.

I wake with a start and run to the toilet, emptying the contents of my not so full stomach. If ever there was a time I was thankful that Edward was away it was now, thankfully he is still hunting, he's been gone for two days now and he should be back tomorrow. I stand up and flush the toilet and grab my toothbrush to get rid of the horrible aftertaste left in my mouth, once finished I slowly head back to my room and glance at my clock, noticing that it is already 5 o'clock . I stumbled back to my bed and lay there waiting for sleep to take me. Try as I might I just couldn't get comfortable, still nothing came, so once again I got out of bed. This time I made my way over to my CD player and press play. As the familiar chords of my lullaby stream across my room, I instantly feel myself relax. I crawl back into bed, where I am consumed with dreams of Edward.

I'm only asleep for what feels like minutes when I sense Edward is back in the room with me. I turn to face him trying as stealthily as I can, and drag my eyes across what can only be called sweet heaven. Of course Edward with his super enhanced senses catches me, this causes my cheeks to heat up as I have been caught oogling my fiancé.

"Good morning love" he graces me with that velvet voice and I sigh

"M-morning" I stutter back, causing him to chuckle.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Well I couldn't sleep, so I just put the CD you made for me on hoping that it would help."

"Ah I see well I could always hum to you if you would prefer"

"YES …" I almost shout at him "um yes please, I would like that very much." Of course this reaction causes another round of chuckling aimed at me. As he slides onto the bed, I can't help but relax and think that I am home as I begin to drift off into a delectable sleep.


	2. The Rehearsal

**In sickness and in health**

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the characters. Much to my dismay… just borrowing a few names and places

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 2: the rehearsal <span>**

I can't believe that two days have passed already. Today is the day of the rehearsal, and I feel worse than I did before. I woke to the delightful honey and lilac scent that is Edward and immediately felt myself beginning to relax

"Bella"

"Mmmmh"

"Are you okay?"

"yeah I'm fine why?" as I say this I can't help but feel bad about lying to him, but it's for his own good, well that and my sanity.

"It's just that I've noticed you've been sleeping an awful lot lately."

Oh shoot, how do I explain that? , quick think of something.

"well I'm just trying to save my energy" I inwardly smirk at my reply. I can't help wondering if Edward will catch on to my double meaning. Of course being the perfect vampire he is, he caught on. Damn it!

"Bella I-"I cut him off, knowing where this conversation is headed and that he will try to pull out of our agreement.

"Listen you promised we would at least try, I don't want to fight about it please. We have more important things to think about, like tonight's rehearsal and the fact we're getting married in 3 days." I sigh it feels like only yesterday that I agreed to marry him.

"Ok, well you go shower. I'm just going to get the car, I'll be back in a minute." now that I didn't doubt. As I stood from my bed, I couldn't stop another wave of nausea passing over me and ran to the bathroom.

Maybe I have a stomach bug, i'm sure it'll pass. As I finish, I move to brush my teeth and start the shower. I hop into the shower letting the hot water cascade down my body. As soon as I'm finished and dressed, I move back into my room where I hear Edward pulling up, so I grab my bag and make my way down the stairs.

As I open the door, Edward steps out of the car and flashes to my side. I step out, and of course me being clumsy old me, I slip and naturally Edward catches me, but what surprises me is that when he catches me it aches, I try and push that thought away in the hope that Edward won't notice and as I stand I slowly make my way over to the car.

"So how long do we have exactly until Alice drags me away?" I ask, suddenly regretting the deal we made on Saturday.

"Knowing Alice not very long love, it wouldn't surprise me if she seizes you the moment you step through the door." As if he didn't already know.

"Well can we at least make the most of our time? How about we go to the meadow for a little while? Please?" I ask, wanting to prolong our short amount of time together.

He chuckles at me and then agrees. I can't help but feel my heart skip a beat as he displays that heart stuttering crooked smile at me

"T-t-thank you" I reply breathily.

We arrive at the meadow and Edward places a blanket on the ground for us to lie on. Once settled I cant help but snuggle into Edward's side and look up at the man, I will soon call my husband. I will never get used to that, the word just doesn't seem to hold any sort of value, especially when I think of Edward, he is so much more to me. It's funny who would have thought that I Bella swan would be getting married at eighteen, certainly not me that's for sure. Although one thing is for sure, I cannot wait to spend the rest of eternity by Edward's side.

I'm brought out if my musing by Edward's velvet tone.

"Bella love, it's time to go." I sigh, why can't we just be left alone for once.

"Already" I whine causing Edward to laugh earning a scowl from me.

"Bella we have been here for two hours already." Really, that long wow.

"Really, wow I guess time really does fly when you're having fun, huh!"

"Come on love, we don't want to keep Alice waiting or she will throw a fit." Oh god that's the last thing we need, as it is she is going to spending hours practically torturing me. I have no one to blame but myself.

"Ok" I sigh. As Edward lifts me up and carries me bridal style through the forest. The speed is making me feel dizzy, so I close my eyes and rest my head in the crook of Edward's neck. I feel him stop and I know that we are back at his place; Edward places me back on meet just in time for Alice to flit out to where we are.

"You guys I know I'm a genius but I do still need enough time to work my magic, I suppose that I will just have to make do – "I stop her before she continues in her high soprano voice

"Alice we still have 3 hours that is plenty of time to get not only me but everyone in the house ready." I state, I mean we all know it's true.

"True but now you'll just have to look good, I can't make you look fabulous" Alice sighs, eyeing me as if she is mentally debating something.

"Alice it's me, I don't think anyone expects fabulous, I'm just plain Bella," I retort.

"Listen no one will dare to think of you as plain once I'm finished. Now come on scoot, we have a lot to do." I look to Edward pleading with my eyes for him to save me, however I know in my heart that no one can stop the storm that is Alice. I reach her room and sit back in the chair as instructed and try to relax. Finally after two and a half hours of buffing, polishing and plucking I'm free to get dressed, I don't even want to think about what she will be like in three days when I actually get married. I shudder just at the thought. Alice has me dressed in a midnight blue halter neck maxi-dress with diamante under the bust and on the straps with a pair of silver diamante peep toe heels.

"Alice, I'm way over dressed" I complain but I can see that she isn't really taking any notice.

"Oh hush up, you look absolutely perfect doesn't she Esme?" I turn not noticing that Esme had walked in to the room and can't help the blush that covers my cheeks.

"Oh Bella, you truly are perfect. Are you ready?" I'm sure if she could cry she would be right now, it makes me happy to see my second mum so happy about all of this.

"Yeah, well as ready as I will ever be anyway." I take a quick glance at myself in the mirror, I can't believe the transformation from plain old Bella to the the beauty staring back at me. However the feeling doesn't last long as I feel the nerves creeping back up on me.

"Don't worry about it Bella you'll be fine." Esme reassures me.

"Thanks Esme."

We walk into the garden, where the aisle is going to be placed and I see Charlie smiling at me.

"Hi dad" I almost whisper.

"Hey bells , you ok?" he answers gruffly I can't help but be thankful towards Charlie for letting me come back here in the first place. God knows I wouldn't be standing here today if he didn't. I nod my head, not quite able to articulate any words at the moment.

We're given our cue and begin walking what I assume will be the aisle. We stop once we reach Edward and Mr. Webber and I can't help but let the anxiety roll off of me and feel an almost calm wash over me. I wonder if Jasper is helping me.

Mr. Webber goes through the order of service and we get to the vows, we both decided that we were going to write them ourselves, so we skipped over that…

I know it sounds weird especially coming from me but I hope the next two days pass quickly, so that I can really be tied to Edward as his wife for the rest of eternity

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hopefully I will be able to update again pretty soon. :)<em>****_ Thank you to those who have already reviewed_**

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter sorry it's a bit long**_


	3. Day I've been Waiting for(Well Almost)

**In sickness and in health**

Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the characters. Much to my dismay… just borrowing a few names and places

**_AN: sorry if this isn't the best chapter… I've been in bed with a god awful headache, hope you enjoy. Just let me know what you think, good or bad I don't care all reviews are welcome._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 3: The Day I've been waiting for (well almost)<span>**

The last two days have been pure and utter madness. Mum flew in on Thursday and has been helping with all the last minute details, of which Alice made sure I was present for Every single one. This meant that, against all of my wishes, I spent even less time with Edward.

So today is the 'Big day' and to say I'm nervous is a bit of an understatement. I woke up this morning still feeling sick, I'm just hoping that once all of this is over I will be back to normal. I just feel as if all of my energy has been sucked away. Alice will be here any moment of that I am sure; it is already 7:00 am, which leaves six hours until the wedding GREAT! Six hours of pure, unadulterated torture. As I stand to go and put on some clothes, knowing that I will shower once I'm at Alice's, I'm hit with the strongest wave of dizziness yet. The dizziness is overpowering and I end up falling into my bedside table. I slide myself to the floor and wait for the feeling to pass before pulling myself back up. However I cannot stop the pain, which now dominates my right side, from causing me to wince. I try as quickly and as safely as possible, being me, to dress and get downstairs before Alice arrives but no such luck. As I walk into the kitchen I see Alice sitting there with a huge grin on her face.

"Morning Bella" she all but squeals, god it should be illegal to be that hyper this early in the morning.

"Morning Alice, umm do I have enough time to grab a quick bite to eat here or should I just wait till I'm at yours?" I question knowing that without food I will feel even more tired than I already am.

"No that's fine you can wait, Esme said she would make you something to eat once we've arrived." well I suppose that should give my stomach a little time to settle at least.

"Ok, well I'm ready whenever you are Bella." Alice states, trust Alice to be trying to rush me.

"Oh yeah just give me a sec" I ask wanting to say goodbye to my old life for once and for all.

"Ok, I'll be waiting in the car" I think Alice knew I needed a bit of time alone and for that, I'm thankful. As I walk around the house, I silently say goodbye to all of the memories held within these walls and silently pray that Charlie will be ok without me. I finish up and walk out to Alice's Porsche, locking the door as I go.

I get in and Alice speeds of, knowing that it will only take a minute or two to get to the Cullen's, I sit in silence hoping that today will go as planned and nothing will go wrong.

As we pull up to the house I'm met by both Rosalie and Esme, both with smiles plastered on their faces. Esme pulls me in to an enveloping hug.

"I can't believe you're getting married. Who knew a year ago that Edward's heart would be captured so quickly. I can't thank you enough for what you have done for him Bella. I know it hasn't always been easy but the fact that you're still here is proof enough of your love for one another, nothing will tear you apart." I blush not quite knowing how to answer her but thinking that it was he who saved me.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you some breakfast before Alice gets to you." Ah yes how could I forget about Alice.

"Hmmm that would be nice" I can't help but notice how empty the house feels "Where is everybody else?"

"Well Carlisle is upstairs in his study, looking over some case files from work. Jasper, Emmett and Edward are still out hunting, but should be back in and few hours. Jasper is going to pick up your mum and Phil from their hotel once they are back, while Emmett helps set out the final touches to the aisle and Edward gets ready. Now i don't want you to worry about a thing, everything is under control. So what would you like for breakfast?"

Wow, I can't help but look up to Esme; she is so calm and collected, everything I am not.

"Umm, can I just have some toast please, my stomach is doing somersaults and I don't want to upset it."

"Ok sweetie, don't worry though that's just the nerves."

I sit at the table waiting for the toast to be done when the person I least expected, approaches me and gives me a gentle hug… Rosalie, we have never really see eye to eye and I get that she thinks I'm giving up everything just for a guy but for me Edward is all I need

"h-hi Rosalie." I stutter just above a whisper.

"Hi Bella, how are you feeling? You're looking a little pale this morning."

"Yeah, I feel a bit queasy, It's just the nerves apparently" I chuckle not quite sure if I truly believe that but a deeper part of my psyche willing myself to believe it.

"Don't worry yourself, it will all go well and this time tomorrow you will be a married woman." I smile up at her.

"yeah but what if I trip or Edward decides that he no longer wants to marry me I just-" Rosalie cuts me off.

"Bella, Edward won't change his mind because he loves you too much and I can tell you that he definitely still wants to marry you. You can see it clear as day written all over his face. It took both Jasper's empathy and Emmett's strength to drag him out of the house to hunt so that he wouldn't see what you look like in other peoples minds. Just take a deep breath and relax you have no need to panic, besides we will do all that we possibly can to keep you from falling. Ok?"

"Thank you Rose, I know we don't always see eye to eye but I really do see you as a sister, one that isn't so hyper, but more protective" we both laugh at this as Alice walks in scowling at me

"You will thank me later Bella" and she walked straight back out.

Esme comes over places the plate on the table and lets me know that if I need anything then not to hesitate to ask, then she leaves and goes off doing whatever it was she needed to do.

"I'll leave you to eat your breakfast Bella, see you in a bit" Rosalie says before disappearing upstairs I assume.

As I eat my breakfast I can't help but hope for many things, first is that the relationship between Rosalie and me improves some more. Second is that today will go according to plan, and that Rosalie will be right. That I am just panicking. Finally I hope that my best friend will show up to my wedding, I know that Jake didn't take the news too well but I would really like to see him, maybe I'm just being selfish but it would still be nice.

I finish eating, wash my plate and make my way up to Alice's room hoping that what awaits me behind the door won't be as bad as I imagine it will.

I was wrong it was worse. Way worse.

Alice immediately gets to work giving out orders and I do exactly as instructed and hop straight into the shower hoping to wash away some of my anxiety. As I finish and get into the clothes, Alice left on the side for me.

"Alice I'm sure simple sweats and t-shirt would have sufficed, I didn't need to wear silk! Especially seeing as I won't be wearing it again any time soon." I can't help the groan that escapes my mouth.

"Come on Bella we only have so much time, you will look gorgeous and you need to be comfortable," Alice argues. I sigh, deciding that Alice knows what she is doing, so I don't argue back. Although I know I would have been just as comfortable in sweats and a t-shirt.

As I step back into her room and walk over to the chair, I can't help but count down the hours until I am officially a Cullen, this causing me to smile.

"Ok, well we will start with a manicure and pedicure and then we will move onto your make up ok?" Alice asks, me though I'm not quite sure why. She is the one who knows what she is doing not me.

"That's fine Alice, I trust you" ok so maybe I shouldn't have added that last bit, but I mean she has got me this far I suppose.

So I try to relax into the chair as much as I can , I don't know how long I've been sitting here when a wave of nausea passes over me and I jump up and run into Alice's bathroom, I feel cool hands on my back rubbing it soothingly and wait for it to pass.

"Bella are you ok?" Alice questions and I can hear the worry in her voice.

"I'm fine Alice, don't worry about it, it's just nerves. I told Esme this morning that it felt as if my stomach was doing somersaults. I promise I'm ok" however I can't quite bring myself to believe this, but for now it will have to do.

"Alice can I just have a minute alone please, to clean myself up?" with that Alice leaves and I take out two Advil from Alice's cupboard, that I know are kept there for me, and swallow them down with some cool water wanting to try and stop the headache I currently have from progressing any further.

As I walk back out I can't help but think that more time has actually passed, especially with the way Alice and Rose are standing. Alice is holding my dress in her hands.

"We're going to do your hair once your in your dress, just to be on the safe side ok."

"Umm Sure" I reply yet again not knowing why Alice checked with me first.

As Alice pulls the dress out from the garment bag I can't help to stop the smile gracing my lips knowing that really soon I will be exchanging vows with my own personal Adonis on earth

As Alice slides the dress over my head, I can't help but worry that it doesn't seem to fit quite right, why today of all days can't things be easy!

"Bella have you lost weight"

"What no, not that I know of anyway, oh God does it look ok? Alice have I ruined it? Oh I have haven't – "before I can finish the sentence Rosalie is in front of me taking my face in her cool hands

"Bella, relax its fine. Alice can fix it within 20 minutes and nobody will ever know, just breathe Bella." Rosalie orders calmly.

"I-I'm s-sorry Alice" I stutter still trying to catch my breath

"Bella its fine, honestly don't worry about it. We will have you looking like a princess in next to no time I promise." Alice responds calmly, helping to pull the dress off as she whisks away to hopefully fix the damage I have caused.

As I lean over to pick up the dressing gown set aside from me, I hear Rosalie gasp and in an amazing task I pull the robe on turn around simultaneously.

"Rose… what's the matter did I do something-" and once again I am cut off. Am I ever going to be able to finish a sentence today.

"Bella what happened?" Rosalie asks me confused.

I answer her "what do you mean Rosalie?"

"Look" she pulls me in front of the mirror, pulling the gown away from my back as she turns me, revealing in its absence a purplish grey bruise above my right hip. I stare at the bruise thinking back to my fall this morning, I know it hurt but I didn't think it hurt that much.

"I fell getting out of bed this morning, I didn't think I fell that hard though."

"Oh Bella, what are we going to do with you? Maybe I should get Carlisle to check it just to be sure"

"No Ro-"I begin to protest but I am already too late damn it!

"Carlisle could you come up here a sec."

I sigh inwardly as I pull the dressing gown back to its original place before I sit at the foot of Alice's bed. A soft knock on the door alerts me to the fact that Carlisle is just outside.

"Rosalie you called." Carlisle asks.

"Yeah, can you come in here a second. I need you to have a look at something."

I glare at Rosalie "Rose I'm fine please"I all but whisper. But she just wouldn't have it and just had to bring out my Achilles heel.

"Bella would you like me to call Edward and let him know your hurt?" Damn it!

"No! No it's fine, but it is just a simple bruise" I huff knowing that Rosalie has won this battle.

"We will let Carlisle be the judge of that"

"Fine" I surrender "hey Carlisle" I say noticing that he is now in the room with us.

"Good morning Bella. So what seems to be the problem Rose?"

"Well I need you to have a look at Bella, apparently she fell this morning, but look" Rosalie looks at me silently asking for my permission to remove the robe, I nod and slowly she pulls the gown off leaving me standing only in my underwear.

"May I have a look Bella?" I look down, slightly embarrassed to be standing in my underwear in front of Carlisle.

"Yes" I agree telling him the same as I told Rosalie that it is simply a bruise

As Carlisle checks the bruise over, I have no ability to control the wince that spreads across my face. I make sure I answer all of his questions; including the when, the where, and so on until finally Carlisle tells me that it should be fine. However, he also tells me, that if I'm in any sort of pain to go and see him, again I agree just wanting this whole ordeal to be done with.

_**AN: Hopefully will be able to update again pretty soon. :)**__**Thank you to those who have already reviewed**_.

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter sorry it's a bit long, I know I said that before but I kind of just kept writing..._**

**_So any ways hope you enjoy_**

**_Amy x_**


	4. Time to say I DO

**In sickness and in health**

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the characters. Much to my dismay… Just borrowing a few names and places

* * *

><p><strong><em><span> AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter. You may notice a few similarities to the original but I tried to keep it as original as possible<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Time to say I do <span>**

As Carlisle left, he was replaced by Alice, who immediately began sliding the dress on once again.

"Now we have just over an hour to finish getting you ready, then your mum and dad should be up. So lets get this on and then do you hair." I nod just going with it.

The dress now fits me perfectly and I hug Alice

"I can't thank you enough for making today happen Alice, I know I moan a lot about all of the pampering but I truly am grateful to you."

"Oh silly Bella I know that, now come on sit down lets do your hair and… maybe touch up your makeup"

I smile at Alice and take the offered seat. I relax as I feel two pairs of hands playing with my hair. As Alice explains what she wants done to Rosalie, I can't help but drift into my own mind. Imagining what the ceremony will be like, I mean I know we had the rehearsal but this is the real thing. I giggle unexpectedly causing the two vampires in the room to both gawk at me as if I am out of my mind.

"What?" I ask, at their bewildered looks I simply state "I'm happy."

"Well we can see that Bella" Rose replies rolling her eyes "but what was with the little giggle?"

"Oh, well I was just imagining me walking down the aisle to Edward and then I was thinking about our future together"

At this, both Alice and Rosalie reply with 'Ahh's' and knowing smiles. I leave them both to it and once again relax into the chair. I feel someone, and I'm guessing its Alice, move in front of me and start touching up my make up.

From downstairs I hear the door slam and Emmett shouts out "Honey I'm home" this causes two things to happen simultaneously. First my heart rate picks up because I now know that Edward is back, however knowing that I am not allowed to see him until its at the end of an alter saddens me slightly. Secondly, I giggle at Emmett's playful, child-like behaviour. Rosalie just rolls her eyes and tells him at a normal volume that she is busy and will be down in a minute. Just as she finishes, Alice stands and claps her hands together

"You are finished!"'she gloats proudly and I all I can think is FINALLY!

"Right me and Rose are just going to get dressed. Don't touch a thing" she orders "Oh and Jasper should be here in about 10 minutes with your parents." Once again, I feel the nerves from this morning reappear so I sit myself on Alice's bed and think through every little thing I have already gone through to get to here, internally arguing with myself. "What am I so worried about, I know he loves me. It can't be any harder than spending 5 hours having Alice give you a make over. I love him that is all that should matter… So come on and pull yourself together Bella." I mentally slap myself for added measure but am brought out of my inner battle by a knock on the door

"Come in" I reply. Jasper walks into the room and smirks at me, I'm guessing that he can sense my internal battle as well

"Afternoon Bella, I have some people downstairs who are waiting to see you"

"Oh god Jasper, what if they don't like it, what if Edward doesn't like it "I motion to the dress I'm wearing and I begin to feel a calm ease its way over my body and silently thank Jasper for his help and begin to think that I really could of used his help earlier on."

"Don't worry Bella, believe it or not Edward is just as nervous as you, it's quite funny to see really. Besides you look beautiful darlin', anyone would be stupid not to see that." I blush at his comment and let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding

"Thank you Jasper."

"You're welcome Bella, I'll just send your parents up, ok" and with that he was gone. I stood, pacing the room waiting for my parents, hoping that they would like the dress.

The next words I heard helped to cement the fact that everyone else was right, I am just being silly; of course, the words come from my mum.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Bella you look so beautiful, I'm so proud of you honey. Oh you look stunning, like something out of a fairytale darling." I engulf her in a hug and whisper to her

"Do you really think so mum? Do you think Edward will like it?"

"Like it, I think he will love it Bella" and I can't help smiling maybe it is true, after all how many more people could say it. As I move away from Renée I see Charlie standing there looking rather refined, and out of character, in his tuxedo.

"Hey daddy" I all but whisper

"Hey bells, you err should listen to your mum. You do look beautiful and I'm so glad that you came to stay with me this last year."

"Me too dad, I wouldn't have changed it for anything in the world, and I wanted to say thank you, for letting me stay. I know it wasn't always easy but –"I have to hold myself back or I know soon tears will be spilling down my cheeks

"I love you dad" I say as I hug him just as tight if not tighter than I did my mother.

"Love you too bells" he replies gruffly. Charlie never was any good with emotional scenes, but that's just one of the things I love about him. I let go and we both stand straight as mum produces a blue velvet box. Shakily I take the box as Renée explains that inside is a silver comb that once belonged to my grandmother. She goes on to tell me that my grandmother wore it on her wedding day and that mum also wore it on hers and it was now my turn to wear it, as I open the box I am unable to prevent the gasp escaping my lips as I stare at the beautiful item in my hands

"We replaced the paste stones with sapphires for your birth stone"

"It's gorgeous thank you" during this time Alice had walked back in the room an I pass the comb to her where she slides it into my hair.

Alice decides now is the perfect time to step in.

"Guys you may want to head downstairs, it will be starting soon." Everyone except Charlie and Alice leave the room and I begin to pace yet again.

"You'll wear a hole in the floor if you're not careful Bells" I chuckle at Charlie's comment.

"Were you this nervous when you married mum?"

"No, sadly I think I was worse, you got it easy kiddo, the reverend had to get me to sit down. Even offered me some wine to try and calm me. I think he thought I was going to pass out, tell you what though it was one of the best and most terrifying moments of my life waiting for your mother at the alter." Wow and I thought I had I bad.

"Okay Bella, you ready, right you will hear the music, and I will walk out, then count to five and follow after me"

I sigh shakily "ok, so after the music, count to five and slowly walk out" I repeat just to make sure I got everything.

"Yes, don't worry you're nearly there" she give me a quick kiss on the cheek and steps in front of me. By this point, we were already waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

Alice disappeared seconds later and I could hear the oh so familiar and relaxing chords of my lullaby playing. I gripped Charlie's arm as if it were the only thing holding me to the earth at this moment, and as Alice instructed, I began counting. Upon reaching five I take a quick glance up at Charlie and smile.

"You ready kiddo"

"Yeah" I wouldn't of been surprised if he hadn't actually heard me. However, I'm guessing that because we are walking he did hear me, as I turn the corner and spot Edward my heart skips a beat. After what feels like hours but in actuality has only been minutes I'm at Edwards's side. Charlie kisses me on the cheek and then in a symbol as old as time itself, places my hand in Edward's and I feel home once again.

As everyone around us takes their seats, I hear the opening lines of the ceremony

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these here witnesses, to join Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan in holy matrimony, commended to be honourable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly." As this is said, my mind begins to un-focus and I don't really hear what is being said but rather I just keep my gaze locked on Edward's eyes. I am only brought out of my gaze when reverend Webber begins to speak again to everyone.

"Edward and Bella have both decided that they would like to share their own vows with each other today so Edward would you begin" without any hesitation Edward turns and takes the ring from Emmett and turns back to look into my eyes and begins to recite his vows to me.

"My dearest Bella, before I met you I was a mere shadow of the person standing here before you, you truly make me feel alive and whole.

My heart has belonged to you from the very first sight, during our time together you have surprised me, distracted me, captivated me and challenged me in ways that no other person ever has and for that, I am thankful.

With this ring, I promise to be true to you in every sense of the word, to lift you up when you're down, to comfort you in sickness and in health. I will cherish you and respect you, care for you and encourage you for the rest of time.

My love, My Life, My Bella."

As Edward slides the ring on my finger, I have no control over the tears running down my cheeks. They just couldn't be stopped, especially with words like those. It just makes my vows to Edward that much more significant and true, I wipe my tears away and take Edwards ring from Alice.

"Edward every time I look into your eyes I can't help but fall in love with you all over again. You have made me one of the happiest people on the planet. I fall more in love with you each and every day.

With this ring, I promise to do all that I can to bring you happiness. I vow to support you in all that you do, to both frustrate you and challenge you. And no matter what trials we encounter or the hardships, we endure, I promise to stand by your side.

I know that a love like ours will never fade but to continue to grow.

Edward you are my one true love, I will forever be there and love you through both the good and bad until the end of time. My love, My Life, My Edward."

"By the power vested in me by the state of Washington it is my great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." that's all it takes for me to wrap my arms around Edward's neck.

"I Love you" I all but hum.

" I love you Mrs. Cullen" he replies leaning in and drawing me in to a kiss that I wish could last longer, as his lips touch mine I feel sparks shoot through my body and I know that this is the beginning of forever.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I introduce Mr and Mrs. Edward Cullen"

As everyone stands and begins clapping, I can't help but glance at my mom and dad both of whom have been crying. Edward picks me up and carries me bridal style back down the aisle and towards the house where we will be having our photo's taken.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so the next chapter should be up soon but it's taking me a little while to get it written down. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.<strong>

**Would love to hear you thoughts, just let me know**


	5. Our First Step towards eternity

In sickness and in health

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the characters. Much to my dismay… Just borrowing a few names and places

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry that it took so long compared to the others but it is the longest chapter yet. :D enjoy<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5: Our first step towards eternity<span>**

Ok so I think I may have temporary blindness from all of the flashing bulbs back there. Don't get me wrong I am happy to have the photos to look back on in years to come but the flashing just drives me crazy

"How could you stand that, surely it must have been 1000 times worse on your eyes" I enquire towards Edward.

"I didn't, well not really, but my eyes are able to focus a lot quicker than yours can so I am able to get over the effects pretty quickly" yeah see it's times like this that I am not so fond of my mortality.

"Come on love lets go and 'mingle' with the guests" we both laugh at this though I am sure for different reasons, my thoughts being the idea of Edward simply 'mingling'. Everything he does has an air of grace to it.

As we walk out, we are greeted by the rest of the Cullen's. Emmett decides that he wants to greet me first and picks me up, swinging me around like a carousel set to 60 mph.

"Emmett slow down, need I remind you that there are humans here and that Bella herself is human," Esme admonishes. Emmett stops immediately and places me back on the ground where I start to feel a little sick so I stumble to Edward's side

"I'm ok, just give me a minute or two to regain what little sense of balance I had before. Ok" I reply sheepishly hoping to ease any worry and by the look on Emmett's face, he needed it. I turn my face into Edward's chest trying to take deep steady breaths and as I do I hear a slap and I know that Rosalie has just hit Emmett "OW Rosie that hurt" "well that is what happens when you put not only yourself but the whole family's lives at risk, including Bella"

I can't help but smile up at Rose for including me as a part of her family, I silently mouth the words "thank you" to her, and she nods her head as if to say _"you're welcome, anytime." _

Carlisle step up to me next and gives me a loving smile and a cuddle "Welcome officially to the family Bella"

"Thank you, all of you for accepting me" I reply truly owing everything to them

"We wouldn't have it any other way sweetie" Esme counters

"We will let you go now Bella, you have plenty of others to greet and we will have forever together." I notice Edward's smile faltered as Carlisle mentions my impending transformation, but at this moment I don't really care. I am a happy woman and I am now tied, in almost everyway humanly possible, to the man I love

As the Cullen's left, we began greeting everyone from the wedding. It's then that I noticed that Billy is with Charlie, and that he has a great big grin plastered on his face. As I begin to walk over to them, I can't help but notice the reason as to why Billy had such a big grin on his face. Jacob had returned. Causing my own silly grin to appear.

Billy points our way, and I notice Jake look towards us. He then changes directions and make his way towards us. I release Edward and run up to him

"Jake you made it"

"Yep I wouldn't miss this for the world, I'm sorry about before. I just hope that you are happy"

"I am" I couldn't stop myself from thinking back to earlier and mentally tick off the last of my hopes for today, I'm drawn out of my thoughts when I see Edward nod and I realise that Edward is agreeing to something Jacob thought.

"Bella why don't you stay and talk to Jacob, I promised Rosalie a dance earlier and it will give you some time to catch up" I willingly agree and take a seat with Jacob.

"So how have you been Jake? What have you been up to since you left?"

"Easy Bella what is this the Spanish inquisition" I blush "don't worry about it, umm… yeah I've been good I guess, I just needed some time to myself really, I haven't been up to much just wandering although I did find another pack of shifters, but apart from that I've just been travelling a bit, mostly around northern Canada. To tell you the truth, it's a little weird being in this form after you spend so much time as a wolf. What about you, has anything changed, well aside from the fact that you are now married?"

"No everything is still the same. Everything has been really quiet actually, it's somewhat weird. I'm so used to having to fight and run and hide I have no idea what I'm going to with myself when the time comes."

Jacob grimaces at my statement but I can't help the way I feel. Edward walks back over just as it looks as if Jacob might say something.

"The speeches are about to begin why don't we go and sit at the head table". Its only now as we walk towards our seats that I can truly admire all of the work Alice has put into this wedding, I have no idea how I would've coped without her there. Its like a scene straight from midsummer nights dream.

I couldn't help but notice the luscious, vivid greens that swirled together like a slow dancing couple, and hung in vines above the tables, or the soft, warm and inviting lights that would twinkle that anybody could mistake for fireflies, which softly flitted through the boughs of delicate wildflowers that were spread throughout the entire area. The luscious vinery enrapturing the senses as they envelop the chairs in a secure hold as if to never free them from this moment in time and finally the ivory table cloths illuminating the seating. The whole scene was indescribable in its beauty and is what I could only describe as a breathtaking piece of art.

As we reach our table, I turn and smile out at our family and friend and cannot believe it I am Mrs. Bella Cullen. As I sit next to Edward I can't help but be a little bit apprehensive as to what Charlie and Emmett will say in their speeches, I just hope that there is nothing too embarrassing.

Esme walks up to the microphone and I can't help but relax knowing she will have nothing but loving words to say

"Now I know traditionally the father of the bride is the first to give his speech, but we, namely Alice wanted to make things a little different.

I would like to thank all of you gathered here today in honour of Edward and Bella. For a long time we were doubtful that Edward would ever truly find happiness that is until Bella entered out lives. Now Bella is a beautiful, intelligent and self-sacrificing soul. I truly believe after seeing them together that there is no other person out there better suited to Edward. It finally feels as if, in all the time we have had with Edward, that it is only after meeting Bella that he is truly happy and for that Bella I cannot thank you enough. Welcome to the family Bella and may you enjoy every day with us. I would also like to take a moment to thank both Charlie and Renée, without them we wouldn't be here today. You have managed to raise a truly beautiful and magnificent daughter in every sense of the word. Congratulations to the happy couple" once again tears slide down my cheeks at Esme's beautiful speech; I smile over at her silently thanking her for her kind words.

As I look back up I notice Emmett now has centre stage and an involuntary groan slips past my lips causing everyone at the table to chuckle. And so it begins, I cover my eyes not sure if I want to hear it but knowing that it's a once in a lifetime opportunity

"Wow so welcome one and all to this magnificent day, to those of you who don't already know me, I am Emmett, Edward's older and more handsome brother. Firsts things first I would like to admit that I never expected this day to come. If someone had told me a year ago that Eddie over there would be getting married I would tell them to shut the hell up and question if they really knew 'Mopeward' as I called him at the time. I remember at one point not so long ago, and I'm sure the family will probably remember this, where a few select members of the family, including me, thought that Edward was gay. Jasper I will pay you later. I would like to congratulate both of you, and Bella I know it has already been said but welcome to the family. I look forward to watching you grow together as a couple and Edward bend to fulfil every want and need Bells may ever have. I remember once that someone told me that a marriage was a 50/50 partnership, well whoever said that had no clue about women or fractions for that matter.

Wishing you both the best of luck, more so to you Bella as you have to put up with him now. Good Luck" I couldn't stop myself from laughing at points during Emmett's speech, it was an, a-typical Emmett speech, as everyone claps Emmett takes his seat and I face the front expecting to see my father but am shocked when I see Jacob standing there.

"well I know you weren't expecting a speech from me, but I just thought it only fair to talk a bit more about Bella seeing as she loves being the centre of attention so much" everyone laughs heartily at this as I feel my face flush with heat and look down at the table cloth

"so I've known Bella since we were both really little when we used to play o the beach and make mud pies together, good old times. Although we lost contact with each other for a while, Bella still seems to be the same selfless, smart and clumsy girl I grew up with. I remember once Bella was about 5 years old and we were down on the beach. Now a few of the older guys came up to me and started picking on me, as they do, of course Bella wasn't having that and jumped in between the fight ,screaming and shouting at the boys and telling them to leave me alone and that they were rude. Well naturally, they pushed Bella away and as luck would have it my sister, Rachel came out of the house at that moment and forced the boys away. Now I immediately run to Bella to make sure she is alright but Bella being Bella, she tells me she is fine and then goes on to worry about how I am feeling. I know that this is just one of many times that Bella has put others first and it is a truly admirable trait to have and I think that is something both you and you're husband share. Another thing I don't think will ever change is Bella's poise and grace when moving around and her uncanny ability to greet the floor face first even when walking on a straight surface. Sadly we don't have forever to reminisce, so I would like to finish by saying that I hope both of you will be eternally happy and that you know I couldn't be happier for the both of you"

Oh god again with the crying! Charlie is up next and then we have our dances, which if I am honest I'm not completely looking forward to but I will have Edward there to protect me.

As Charlie approaches the microphone he clears he throat and begins

"First off I would once again like to welcome and thank everyone for coming today. Now ever since Bella was little she has always been very mature for her years.

Now being a father, you begin to dread the day that your little girl comes home and tells you she has a boyfriend. All you want to do is lock her in the house away from all men, except me of course, and spend as much time with the little girl that you helped to bring into the word. However, Bella inherited stubbornness from me, so I knew that short of chaining her to the wall, I would never be able to stop Bella from going out into the world. Of course, Bella did just that, and I am happy to say that she has met a wonderful young man, who seems to care for Bella just as much as I do. Now being a cop, over the years has had its advantages, for example, everyone knew not to mess with the police chief's daughter, or they would have to face me. Earlier on my ex-wife approached me and begged my not threaten Edward by going into the I'm a cop and I will hunt you till the ends of the earth if hurt my daughter routine, but sadly I am a cop and it's just part of my protective nature. So Edward, just keep that in mind. I would also like to mention how proud I am of Bella and the choices she has made, including her choice of groom, and it is with great pleasure that I welcome Edward into our small family.

If everybody would like to raise their glasses I would like to propose a toast, to the newly-weds may your love last forever and may everyday you are together bring you more happiness and the prospect of a happier future together".

To be truthful I don't think I really stopped crying after Jacobs's speech, however to hear my dad speak with so much emotion, well for him anyway, it brought a fresh wave of tears both in happiness and thankfulness, and I knew in that moment that I had truly been blessed.

"Bella are you ready love" I glance up at Edward as he swiftly, yet oh so gently, wipes the tears from my eyes and nod my head knowing that if I try to talk the tears will start again. We decided that our lullaby would be the first song that we danced to as a married couple as it already holds so much for us and no words could really say more than what we feel when we listen to the lullaby.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would you to put your hands together and welcome to the floor, for their first dance as a married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" Jasper announces, I had wondered where he had been, as I hadn't seen him much other than just before the service when he brought my parents from the airport.

Edward takes my hand and leads my to the dance floor as the chords of my lullaby cascade down upon us as Edward begins to lead us, I relax into him further safe in the knowledge that no one will ever be able to tear us apart.

"I love you so much Edward, thank you"

"My sweet Bella there is no need to thank me for I am just as thankful, if not more than you could ever realise, and I am so happy that you agreed to marry me. This day is my new number 1 on my top 10 list. I love you Mrs. Cullen"

"I could get used to hearing you call me that" I almost purr at the sound of my new name

"I am glad my Bella" Edward replies as he leans down to kiss, but just before he reaches my lips I reply

"Yeah, me too. I Love You" as Edward lips ghosted over mine I could feel his cool breath fan across my heated skin and as we both submit to the kiss I could feel that all too familiar spark causing my heart to accelerate and I knew in that moment if we didn't stop soon we would be in trouble.

As the song comes to an end we slow down and stare lovingly into each other's eyes, sadly, the moment was interrupted by Charlie, as he tapped Edward's shoulder and I was passed to Charlie as we began to dance to the lyrics of _Daddy's Angel_. I can't help but cry as the lyrics pour out from the speakers.

"I Love you Daddy"

"I Love you too Bells, always have and always will, just remember that," all too soon it seems that the dance has ended.

Once we had completely come to a stop Alice glides over to us and lets me know that it is time to get changed and then we will be leaving. As I began to climb the stairs of the Cullen mansion, I couldn't stop myself from remembering all of the amazing details that have made today so perfect.

A part of me however, was sad that the day was over, but knowing that today was just the first step encouraged me that the rest of my existence would be filled with happiness. I change into a royal blue, knee length dress, which flares slightly at the hem that Alice had laid out and had paired with black suede pumps.

As I walk out, arm in arm with Edward, towards our family and friends I can't help but be thankful for so many things including the massive amount of support that has been provided. The car is loaded and we manage to say our goodbyes, as we are simultaneously showered by a confetti storm. As I take my seat in the car I feel the nerves from earlier start to slowly creep back up on me as I realise I have no idea where we are going or what will happen, but whatever it is we are in it together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry once again, but i hope that you have enjoyed, just review and let me know what you think good or bad i don't care.<strong>_

_**I chose the song daddy's angel by T Carter music, my cousin danced to it at her wedding and it had us all in tears, I thought It would be good here**_

_**hopefully the next chapter will be up soon and will start off the honeymoon**_


	6. Rapture

In sickness and in health

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the characters. Much to my dismay… Just borrowing a few names and places

**_AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had no idea how to play this chapter out but I hope that you enjoy it, otherwise I am open to any ideas. _**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6: Rapture<span>**

I couldn't believe that I had slept through almost the entire journey here, wherever that may be. As I stepped onto the boat, the warm air hit me at full force. Edward still hadn't told me of our final destination, I know that my geographical skills aren't great but I don't quite remember there being much around once we hit Brazil.

"Edward come on, please!" I beg for what feels like the hundredth time. "We are already on the boat, there can't be much further for us to travel surely. Can you at least give me a clue, I mean it's not like I won't find out anyway," I begin to rant the unknown scaring me slightly.

"Relax love we will be there in about 20 minutes and I want you to be able to experience it to the maximum", as Edward says this I move to the back of the boat, and take a seat, looking out on the vast shimmering expanse surrounding us. After about 15 minutes or so I move back towards Edward and once again ask how much longer it will take, and how much longer we would be on the boat not letting him know that I was beginning to feel slightly sea-sick, he relied simply "love, if you just look ahead, you should be able to make out the outline of the island we will be staying on".

I did as Edward suggested and of course just like Edward had said I could make out the outline of the island being eclipsed by the vast tranquil waters around us, "Oh Edward it's Beautiful"

"It's beauty pales in comparison to you my darling Bella. Welcome to isle Esme."

As we approached the dock, the boat slowed to a halt where, upon arrival Edward tied the boat skilfully to the dock. Edward then moved all of the suitcases from the boat onto the dock. I couldn't stop the flush that ensnared my body, knowing that tonight would be the night, that I would finally tie myself to Edward in every way humanly possible and allow my darkest desires to be sated.

Edward finished unloading the luggage and spontaneously picked me up and raised me up into his cool arms, eliciting a spark of electricity to course through my already heated body.

"Why don't you go and look around while I go and get the suitcases from the dock, I won't be long love," as he placed me on the cool tile floor, I instantly began to miss his arms around me.

I started to walk around the house taking in all of the beauty surrounding me.

I feel my body slowly begin to relax into the heat from both the country and my traitorous body. I finally walk into, a room that I am guessing is the master bedroom, and I sigh knowing that tonight we would finally be able to try to take our relationship further. I also could not stop myself from worrying about Edward and hoping silently that he would be ok. I know that physically he won't hurt me but that doesn't mean that I won't cause him any pain. The last thing I want to do is make Edward uncomfortable or cause him any pain.

As I turn to take in the rest of the surrounding room, I noticed that my suitcase had already been brought in from the dock. Edward slowly walked into the room and in what could only be described as enticing; he walks up to me as if I were his prey.

As he steps in front of me, I begin to stare into the smouldering topaz pools that could only be his eyes. I find myself caught in a daze. Slowly moving forward so that our chests were pressed against each other, all I can think about is how perfect this moment feels. My hands instinctively fly to Edward's copper hair, ensnaring themselves. I feel one of his hands caress my face, while the other rests comfortably on my hip.

As our lips ghost closer together, I am enraptured by his cool breath seeping across my heated skin, leaving a fire in its wake. My body now anticipating the jolt of electricity as our lips finally meet. I feel my heart pounding in my chest like a drum being beaten at 100 mph. My body reacting as if this was my second nature, our tongues colliding in a passionate dance. I begin to feel my body quiver in Edward's hands, as if, just like a pianist he knows how to, softly and oh so tantalizingly play all of the right keys.

As we pull apart, I can't help but stop my heart from yearning for more, as it hammers in my chest and my breathing came out in short, sharp pants.

"I Love you so much Edward, "I reply breathily.

"As I love you my Dearest Bella" in that moment no more needed to be said and once again our kiss began, it was no longer slow but fierce and demanding, but yet in an oh so delicious way.

Edward lifted me into his arms, and without pulling away from the kiss, swiftly carried me to the bed.

Our clothes fell to the floor and our bodies moulded to one another. I couldn't stop myself from giving in to the sensuality I could feel from every careening touch that ghosted over my skin. I kissed him, an open-mouthed invitation that thankfully he took. Every movement was pulling at me, dragging me closer. Every shift gave a breathtaking hit of mindless ecstasy that seemed to grow with each second. It felt as if my blood roared through my veins as if it were jet-propelled. As our bodies moved together and I was rocked to my very core at the intensity of the feelings that swept through me, feelings that were by turns; shaky, sure, gentle, savage, generous and greedy.

"Oh God Edward " I groaned over and over as the lightning bolts of fulfilment shot through me. My bones felt like jelly and as exhaustion took over me, I tried to convey all of my love and feeling of utter bliss, with a final kiss as I drifted in to a deep and perfect sleep.

As I woke, I couldn't help but feel different, more complete than I have ever felt before. I decided that I should get up and go in search of Edward, only hoping that he doesn't regret last night. I padded off bare foot to the kitchen where Edward stood, turning around to look at me, he began to speak

"Good Morning love, how are you feeling this morning?" he sigh's

"I am good this morning really, no in actually fact I'm better than good" I say a huge grin spreading across my face. "Last night was, well I can't imagine that it gets better. I'm not sure if it was the same for you, but thank you for everything."

"Listen, Bella, last night was without a doubt one of the best nights of my existence. Now that I know that, I can control myself Bella… I won't doubt you again Bella I promise you that."I am overcome with happiness at his statement

"I was just making you something to eat and then I was going to bring it into you"

"Oh ok, well I will just go and sit in the lounge then while you finish, by the way it smells delicious" I reach up and kiss him on then cheek and giggle.

Edward made me a delicious omelette for breakfast but as I was eating, I noticed a pain in my stomach, almost like a cramp, and I was suddenly unable to finish my meal.

As the day wore on the, pain in my stomach continued but I just kept pushing it off thinking that maybe I was due my period, and obviously I didn't mention it to Edward, I knew he would worry about me and blame himself in some way or another. I didn't want to ruin the pure bliss that I have experienced so far.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I hope that this chapter is ok I found it quite difficult to write. I<em>_ know it's quite short compared to the other chapters(Sorry). Any and all opinions are welcome. :)_**

**_Amy x_**


	7. Trouble in paradise

In sickness and in health

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Twilight Saga, or any of the characters. Much to my dismay… Just borrowing a few names and places

**_AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Bella should start to open up a bit more from here on out_**

**_I recently received a review that highlighted my poor spelling and grammar so I would like to apologize for that. I hope to do a better job from now on :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>P.S. I may be switching POV's briefly in this chapter<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><span> Chapter 7: Trouble in paradise<span>**

It had been three weeks since the wedding.

Over the last three amazing weeks my exhaustion levels have sky-rocketed, this due to Edward taking me on various excursions around the island, not that it bothered me while I was doing said activity but we would arrive back at the house and I would practically collapse as soon as we walk through the door.

I am sure that Edward knows something is wrong with me but I haven't really gained the courage to talk to him because I know that yes, he loves me, but he would probably try to wrap me up in a plastic bubble and protect me from everything.

However on that note my resolve to keep the truth from him has waned, the last 2-3 days I really have not felt good. The stomach cramps I had those first few days have returned with vengeance, it feels as if every time they reappear they seem to have intensified, luckily though I have not felt nauseous for a while. Edward left to go hunting in the early hours of this morning and with a bit of luck, he should be back before I go to bed, leaving me to 'fend' for myself today not that I mind.

It is currently around 5 O'clock in the evening and already I have; tidied the kitchen, made sure all the dishes are washed and put away, tidies our room, washed the bedding and re-made the bed. I have nothing left to do. As I walk back into the lounge, I decide to actually utilize the television and put on a film. I decide upon Pride and Prejudice; once I press play I remember the opening scene as the sun flares out across the trees and you see Elizabeth Bennet walking through the field, book in hand, after that I don't really remember much until I am woke but a stomach curdling pain rippling through my right side. As I try to move the pain only increases and I know I need help but Edward is still out hunting, he needs to hunt, but this pain. I know what I will do, I will wait for about half an hour to see if it goes, and if not then I will call Edward. As I heave myself off the sofa, I can feel my stomach churning and I know I will not make it to the bathroom. I take deep breath hoping to make the repulsive feeling disappear. Apparently, luck seemed to be on my side right now because I managed to make it all the way to the kitchen sink where I, upon arrival, immediately began to expel the contents of my stomach. When I had finally finished I fell limply to the floor, as I simply did not have the energy to stand any longer. As I waited for the feeling to pass, I knew that I couldn't stay here on the floor of the kitchen much longer so I tiresomely dragged myself up from the heap on the floor and scrambled to the bathroom knowing that I could lay my head on the toilet if needed. I could feel the familiar bile drawing up my throat and once again began to throw up; pulling the towel off the bath, I wrap it around myself to stop the cold from making me shiver. My stomach was now officially empty every time I would try to take a drink I would end up bringing it back up. I needed Edward.

I had lost all sense of time, it wasn't until I felt Edward at my side and I realised it must be at least 10 O'clock.

(Edward's P.O.V)

While I was hunting, I kept finding myself getting distracted, worrying about Bella. I know there is something wrong with her, but she is so damn stubborn for her own good at times, I'm sure that even if she were dying she probably wouldn't let me know. I just want to help her.

When I reached the house I could hear Bella's heart beating irregularly and ran to find her, what I found caused a pain in my un-beating heart; Bella was swaddled in a towel with her head resting on the toilet. I could tell from the blood pooling in spots under her skin that she had been sick and by the looks of it, pretty badly. What really broke my silent heart though was the sound of hoarse whimpering ringing from her throat.

"Bella, Bella love what happened?" she was barely responsive and I knew that I had to get her to the mainland, quickly. As I carefully lifted her into my arms, I noticed that she was burning up, and for once, I wasn't worried about the temperature of my skin knowing that she needed to cool down. As I carried her to the boat, she had begun to acknowledge her surroundings more, but the pain in her voice was still soul shattering.

It only took about ten minutes to the nearest hospital, I was glad I had decided to research the hospitals nearby months ago on the off chance; I had decided to use my speed and strength whilst on the boat to try and get us here that bit faster.

As soon as we entered, the hospital Bella's body froze knowingly. It's silly really to think that she hates hospital and needles but if you stick her in a room with vampires and wolves, she is in her element.

As Bella is seen by the doctor, a Doctor Garcia I can't stop myself from focusing in on her thoughts '_hmm well she is definitely dehydrated the poor girl, I wonder how long she has been like this', _I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the answer to that question, how long had she been this bad? I couldn't stop staring, and thinking about all the things, we have been through and yet there were still things that I couldn't control that were threatening our happiness.

After about 2 hours, I am brought from my internal battle by a quiet moan coming from Bella. Bella began gaining consciousness again and I couldn't have been more thankful.

(Back to Bella's P.O.V from now on)

I don't really remember much after Edward walked into the bathroom, that is until we reached the hospital, now don't ask me how I knew we were in the hospital; it could have been the smell of the chemicals intoxicating the air or the feeling of sickness that I had suddenly been surrounded by. I don't know how long passed but I know that I was hooked up to an I.V. drip and after what felt like hours later I felt my body regain some sort of semblance.

"Edward what happened, why am I in hospital?" I begin questioning

"Bella what was the last thing you really remember?"

"Umm I woke up with a pain in my stomach and then I remember being sick but after that it's all a haze really"

"Well when I got back to the house I found you practically curled around the toilet and when I tried to get you to talk to me you were unresponsive, so I decided to bring you hear, when we arrived you had a temperature of 103.2 °f and you were severely dehydrated."Edward brings me up to date and then adds, "Bella you should have called me" I felt terrible for causing him the pain that is clearly displayed on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to worry and I knew you needed to hunt, by the time I realised I needed you home it was too late and I could barely move from the spot before I was sick and my phone was on the bedside table. I am really sorry"

"I was so worried, and hearing you cry out in pain just… well put it this way if my heart was not frozen it would have split into pieces." As I go to move towards Edward, I am stopped by the drip currently connected to my arm, Edward noticing this moves to sit on the bed, right next to me.

"The doctors have given you some medication, which should stop you from being sick anymore, they took some bloods as well and we are just waiting for the results to come back. As long as everything is ok we should be able to go home, they suspect it was gastroenteritis and are treating as such, and your body seems to be responding well to the treatment so far." As Edward finishes a doctor walks into the cubicle and begins talking

"Hello, firstly I would like to introduce myself, I am Dr. Garcia. So how are you feeling Bella?"

"A lot better than I was" I reply simply.

"Well when you first came in we suspected that you had gastroenteritis, this is basically inflammation in the stomach, usually caused by a virus. We took bloods to try to rule out any other possibilities; we ran the regular tests including, kidney function, liver function, and Creatine. We also checked your Iron and vitamin D levels. All the results came back good apart from your iron levels; it appears that you are anaemic and based on your current iron levels I'm surprised you haven't been feeling fatigued or dizzy" I blush and look down at the thin white sheet covering me.

"Based on your blood results I still believe that you have gastroenteritis, so I am going to prescribe you some electrolyte solutions, these should replace the electrolytes that you have lost from vomiting I will also be prescribing you some Ferrous Fumerate, this should help to bring your Iron levels up. Now I will give you a letter for you to give to your regular doctor explaining everything that has happened. I suggest just trying simple foods such as dry bread and light, plain soups. I will just go and write up the letter and your prescription and then you are free to go Bella."

"Thank you" I reply glad that I will be able to go home and get some rest.

As Dr. Garcia left the cubicle, Edward turned his whole body towards me

"So how long have you been feeling dizzy and tired Bella?"

"Umm, ok so don't get mad, just let me explain first. About a week or two before the wedding, I started to feel lightheaded and tired more often, up until three weeks ago. I didn't tell anyone because I blamed the dizziness and exhaustion on all the stress and planning to do with the wedding. So then, we had the wedding and we arrived here, on the boat, I started feeling light headed and slightly sick, that's why I kept asking how long we would be, but again I just put it down to the stress and it would take a little while to re-adjust. As the days moved by the feelings didn't go and I didn't want to ruin our time together or spoil anything so I was going to speak to Carlisle when we got back. However that didn't happen and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"Oh my silly Bella", Edward lent in and kissed me passionately but quickly "I don't care if I have to drop everything for you, you're my wife, I vowed before god to comfort you in sickness and in health, please don't stop me from fulfilling my vows." As Edward pleaded for me to see sense I couldn't help but feel stupid, this whole thing could have been avoided if I had just spoke to my, then, fiancé.

"I promise to try and remember that next time, it's just I don't want to bother you all the time, I feel like you already do too much for me" I was cut off "Bella you are my wife its my job to do things for you, and I never tire of caring for your every need." I cuddled back into Edward waiting for the doctor to come back with the prescription and letter, luckily we didn't have to wait long and in what felt like no time at all we were back at the house. Edward carried me to bed and tucked me in. I began thinking about our future and vowed to myself that I would try to open up to Edward more.

"So you, my darling wife, get to spend the last two days of our honeymoon resting," I groaned internally knowing that no matter what I would only be leaving this bed to go to the toilet.

As luck would have it, the next two days seemed to pass effortlessly, and although I was sad to be leaving, I was happy that I could once again move around on my own. As we waited for our flight to board, I began to think of what was next in our little adventure.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: sorry it took longer to post this chapter, ironically I have been in bed all day feeling sick, hopefully I will post the next chapter pretty soon. Hoped you all enjoyed the chapter.<em>**

**_Amy x_**


	8. Homecoming

In sickness and in health

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, sadly, or any of the characters. Nope sadly, I am just borrowing a few names and places.

_**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

**Chapter 8: Homecoming**

Once again, I slept for most of the journey, although this time I was thankful for that. It meant that I could finish sleeping away the exhaustion of being ill, even though I've been stuck in bed the last two days.

As the plane descended onto the runway of Sea-tack airport, I was overcome with what I would only call giddiness. I was excited we were almost home. Today is the 10th of September, and I have been married to Edward for 27 days now and I couldn't be happier. I was also happy that I would get to see the Cullen's, well I suppose I'm a Cullen too now so the rest of the family. I missed them so much, and although I know I will regret this later, I actually missed Alice's Bella Barbie sessions. I missed Emmett's constant joking and Esme's wonderful mothering instinct. I missed always having a sense of calm radiate from Jasper, I missed Carlisle's fatherly traits and his wonderful compassion and finally yet still importantly, I missed Rosalie, things between us had started to get better around the time of the wedding and I hope that it continues.

"You ready to see the rest of the family"

"Yeah, it's surprising how much you can miss then, it's only been 4 weeks, but it feels like longer. Do you know what I'm finding slightly difficult and confusing right now." I don't give Edward the chance to answer, "I have always referred to your family as the Cullen's, but if I do that now I'm including myself, and don't get me wrong I've always seen you family as my second family but to actually call them family it feels -" this time it's Edward that jumps in

"It's different I understand that better than you might think, for example I now have to think of your dad as my father-in-law" I laugh at this thought, "but don't worry about it love, we will both make it through this."

We make our way towards the luggage carousel and as we wait, I notice a familiar pixie making her way towards us, well almost skipping, in true Alice-like fashion.

"Alice" I practically yell, as she reaches me I throw my arms around her and hug her fiercely, well for me it is anyway. As the rest of the family approach I feel myself tear up and begin crying, Esme approaches me

"Bella, sweetheart, what's wrong"

"Nothing I'm just happy, I've missed you guys, a lot." I see smiles appear on all of the Cullen's faces.

"Are you ready to go Bella" as I turn to my husband, I notice he already has our suitcases so I agree and we make our way to the cars. Edward and I take the Volvo whilst everyone else gets into his or her own cars. As we speed off I begin to feel a little sick again and I remember my vow to myself.

"Edward can you slow down a little bit I feel a little sick still, I thought I was over it but apparently not"

"Of course, are you ok? Do you need me to stop?"

"I'm fine Edward, no you don't have to stop but just go a bit slower."

Edward slows down just as I asked; this meant that we would be the last ones to reach the house, well mansion.

As we pulled in to the garage I was thankful that the journey was over, I still felt nauseous. As Edward came around and opened my door, I felt myself remembering the last time I was here, the day I married Edward I know that there must be a smile on my face because Edward chuckles slightly then goes on to say

"What were you thinking about love?"

"Not much" I reply casually, "just the last time we were in this house."

"Ah, I see, yes it was an amazing day, wasn't it?" I can see Edward reminiscing and have to agree,

"Yeah, we really need to find a way to thank Alice, without her none of it would have happened"

"Hmm, what would you propose Bella" "I don't know you're the mind reader. Why don't you ask her if there is anything you can do and then just pick the answer out of her mind?" Once again Edward chuckles, "I will try Bella, come on lets get inside the house and you can greet everyone properly"

As soon as we enter the house I am lifted into a bear hug from Emmett, it isn't until he starts spinning me that I start to feel sick

"Emmett put me down" I cry with an air of urgency, as soon as my feet touch the ground I am running to the nearest toilet to once again empty my stomach, urgh. Edward is behind me in seconds holding my hair from my face, when I finish he helps me to stand where I then brush my teeth, Edward then carries me back out to the living room.

"Sorry guys" I speak out knowing that now they will be worrying about me, "my body is still recovering from gastroenteritis, I'm ok I just can't handle fast movements very well, that's why it took us longer to get here."

"Oh Bella", Esme gasps. "Honest Esme I'm ok; Emmett will just have to refrain from spinning me anytime soon, sorry Emmett."

"Its cool bells I'm sorry I made you sick" Emmett apologizes.

As I go around the room hugging and greeting everyone, I am unsure of what to do when I reach Rosalie, deciding I don't care I hug her as well hoping she doesn't push me away. Surprisingly she wraps her arm around me and hugs me back

"I'm glad you're back Bella maybe it will give the rest of us a break from Alice" Rosalie jokes and my face pales as I suddenly remember my promise of a moths worth of torture. "Great" I reply sarcastically, causing everyone except me to laugh. As everyone goes back to whatever they were doing, I go up and lay on Edward's bed, nestling once again into Edward's side.

I'm woke up at some point by Edward telling me Esme has made me some soup, Edward carries me to the dining room and sits me down at the table and walks, seconds later he has returned with a bowl and some bread.

I am unable to stop the small moan that escapes my mouth as I finish my soup. As I take my bowl into the kitchen, I thank Esme for the soup, I then turn back and walk back to the dining room

"What time is it Edward?"

"It is 8:25 pm why?"

"Well I'm tired, I think my body is still adjusting to the differences, but I don't want to go to bed too early only to wake up early in the morning" I try to make sense of staying up.

"Bella why don't we go and watch a film and if you fall asleep don't fret, as you said earlier, you are still recovering." I nod and we walk back into the living room where Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie have now converged.

"So what film do you guys want to watch?"Rosalie asks

"As long as it's not a horror I don't mind," I reply knowing that if I watch a horror film I will not be getting any sleep tonight.

"I say we put a comedy on, we haven't watched one of those for a while" Emmett counters everyone agrees and it is then down to Emmett to pick the film, god help us all, he finally decides on '_the little Fockers'_. I managed to stay awake through the whole film and found myself laughing along with everyone else. As the film ended, I said goodnight to everyone and Edward followed me up. I fell asleep quickly and peacefully as Edward hummed me my lullaby. The next two days followed in pretty much the same way, every evening the family would sit and watch a film together and then Edward and I would go upstairs where I would promptly fall asleep.

Today was the day that I turned yet another year older than Edward was. I know that I said I was ok to wait a while longer to be changed but I know, especially with Alice, that people are going to make a big thing out of today. I'm brought out of my semi-conscious state by butterfly kisses being peppered all over my face.

"Mmmmh I could get used to being woke up like that Mr. Cullen"

"Well that is good because I rather enjoy waking you up like this," Edward leans in and kisses me passionately causing a fire to ignite beneath my skin. As we break apart, I sigh knowing that not much more can happen because everyone in the house would hear, meaning we would have to either, rent a hotel room or wait until everyone goes out hunting. I'm partial to the first idea myself

"Happy birthday love"

"Thank you, maybe we should go out for the day" I smile coyly up at Edward hoping that he catches on to my double meaning.

"Soon Bella, I promise but first let's get you downstairs where you can eat the breakfast I am going to make you." I sigh in delight knowing that Edward cooks delectably "oh it might make you happy to know that Alice has been put on a proverbial leash for today, there won't be any party or anything like that but your dad will be around later to wish you a happy birthday."

As I get out of the bed to get dressed, I try as best as I can, to tease Edward, I think it works because I can hear him groan behind me,

"Bella, unless you want Emmett to tease us for god knows how long, you are really going to have to stop that."

"Stop what?" I question, trying to act innocent

"Bella" Edward gives me that look as if to say I know what you are up to

"Ok ok I will stop" I finish dressing and we make our way down stairs, as I walk into the kitchen I can smell the delicious aroma that must be my breakfast. I decide to sit on one of the kitchen stools and watch as Edward makes me an omelette with some bacon.

As I begin to eat my meal, everyone walks into dining room and takes a seat. I finish my meal and Edward takes my plate out, as I go to say something, he stops me "Bella it is your birthday you don't have to do anything" I sit back down and wait.

Carlisle starts to speak first, "Good morning Bella may I be the first to wish you a happy birthday. Now in light of the events from last year" I freeze, "we, that is the family and I decided that a few things would change, firstly, you don't have to do anything you don't want to" at this Carlisle glances at Alice and I know that he has had a word with her. "Secondly your presents are not wrapped, well not in the traditional manner" I blush knowing that if I weren't here then they wouldn't have to worry about all of this

"Bella you shouldn't feel like that we all love you and it really doesn't bother us, doing any of this, we just want to make sure nothing can go wrong. Think of it this way it's as much for our benefit as it is for you" as Jasper tries to rationalise everything, I realise he is right, I don't want to put any of them through pain I did last year.

"Ok, I'm sorry"

"That's all right darling, don't worry" Jasper counters.

Edward wrapper his arms around me and we all began moving to the living room and on a table were a pile of beautifully decorated ornate boxes and I finally understood what Carlisle meant when he said the presents weren't wrapped traditionally.

I take a seat on the sofa and Edward sits next to me, he kisses my cheek and once again wishes me a happy birthday. Rosalie goes first and picks up a small golden box tied with purple ribbon; I open the box and gasp its beautiful. She has given me a Pandora bracelet with a rose charm that is encrusted with small pink stones.

"Thank you rose, it's beautiful," she smiles. Emmett then walks over to the pile of boxes; he picks up a large purple box and places it on my lap. I smile up at him and begin to open the box; inside there is a large brown bear. As I pulled the bear from the box, I notice a small purple organza bag, inside I find a teddy bear charm for my bracelet.

I have managed to get through all of my gifts, apart from the one from Esme and Carlisle, without crying. Jasper brought me two charms, the first a sapphire teardrop and the second a swan. Alice brought me practically a completely new wardrobe of clothes and I knew that she was going to have fun for the rest of the month. As I go to say thank you she cuts me off "you're welcome Bella" she all but sings.

Esme steps forward "Bella through out the years every time someone joins our family I set about getting them their very own crest and I would like to give you yours" I am speechless. Esme hands me a small velvet box, as I open it I finally tear up, inside is a charm for my bracelet but this charm is adorned with the family crest hanging delicately from a small heart. I jump up from my seat and hug Esme

"Thank you, for accepting me and for the charm it's beautiful," I cry into her shoulder "oh sweetie you are so welcome it was our pleasure." As I step back, Esme wipes the tears from my eyes and takes my hand, by now everyone else in the room is also standing.

"Now we have one more present for you, it is mainly from Carlisle and I, but everyone chipped in" as she says this she takes a small rectangular box from her pocket and hands it to me. Inside the box is a small bronze key, as I look up she once again holds her hand out and I gladly take it. She leads me, with the family following behind us, to a small white cottage, as realisation hits me I stop in my tracks and am once again crying.

"Happy birthday Bella" Esme cheers as she holds me in her arms like a mother would her child. "We thought that you may like a little place of your own to escape to from time to time" she gives me a knowing smile causing me to blush and kisses my forehead. "I suppose this present is for the both of you really," Carlisle comments, realising that everyone was still there behind us I turn to Carlisle and hug him. "Thank you Carlisle, so much I don't think you will ever know how truly thankful I am" "I think I may have some idea" Jasper chuckles. "You are most welcome Bella, you are a part of this family, and you make everyone happy."Carlisle adds whilst holding me.

Carlisle releases me, and Edward takes his place, "shall we go and take a look around love?" he asks leading me to the cottage door, as I turn to invite the others in, I find that they have already left

"They are giving us the rest of the day alone; they just didn't want to embarrass you by saying it aloud" Edward whispers, sending all too familiar jolts through my body. I unlock the door with the key and Edward picks me up and carries me over the threshold. I giggle.

As we look through the cottage, it is clear that anything we may ever need is already here. There is one main bedroom with a walk in closet at either end of the room and I know that Alice designed them. There is a spare room; I'm not sure what that will be. There is also a study/library filled to the brim with different classic novels including all of my favourites. I fall in love with the kitchen and as I look around, I can tell that I am going to enjoy cooking here. The cupboards are all stocked and, as if my stomach were leading my head, a load grumble sounds from my stomach.

I set to work making myself something to eat, much to Edward's chagrin. After I finished eating, I sit on the sofa next to Edward.

Edward turns slowly and starts kissing my cheeks and slowly moves to my mouth

"You know" kiss "I haven't" kiss "Given you" kiss "my present yet."

I moan loudly at Edward's ministrations "Edward I have everything I need right here" I reply breathily

Edward stands and carries me back into the bedroom where we both begin undressing each other, need coursing through my veins like a drug and once again, we are enveloped by one another's love for the other.

Looking deep into his beautiful eyes, as we slowly move together, hands roaming, my fingers gliding through his hair, and his firm yet gentle grip holding me to him. I could feel my heart pounding as I leant into Edward's touch, our breaths interlocking now, our tongues saying hello to each other in a soft moist gentle dance, my legs once again began to quiver and look deeply into my husband's lustful eyes.

It doesn't take long for my body to feel the all too familiar waves of pleasure building and I cry out, I fall to the bed panting, my heart beating a million miles a minute.

We spent the rest of the day in bed, sweetly worshiping each other's bodies as if there were no tomorrow until finally I could take no more, exhausted I fell into deliciously needed sleep.

_**A.N: hope you enjoyed this chapter, hopefully i will post the next chapter soon :)**_

_**Amy x**_


	9. A Startling Series of Events

**In sickness and in health**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, sadly, or any of the characters. Nope sadly, I am just borrowing a few names and places.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>A.N: I hope you enjoy this chapter.<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9: startling series of events<span>**

Edward did give me a present much to my chagrin. After our amazing night in the cottage, Edward presented me with a diamond heart charm for my bracelet. He had also composed a new lullaby that belonged to both of us equally. It doesn't have a name quite yet, but I keep referring to it as 'our life'. When I first heard the new melody, I cried tears of happiness, as I was able to follow each of the key notes and tie them to points in out life so far.

I was also very lucky that my dad was called into work; apparently, his deputy, mark, had an accident so he came to visit on his next free day. That was 10 days ago.

The last 10 days have been weird to say the least, I don't know why but I just feel so emotional lately. For example, when Edward went hunting, I was left at the cottage and I just felt so lonely I sat in bed crying, I think Alice saw because she came to the house not 20 minutes after Edward left and gave me a pedicure.

I was currently sitting on the sofa at the main house eating some ice cream, all of the men had gone hunting and Alice and Esme had gone shopping. This left me in the house with Rosalie, I didn't mind, in fact we had been getting along really well. As long as I wasn't home alone, I was happy. Rosalie walked in to the room and noticed that I was eating the ice cream, "I didn't think you liked ice cream that much Bella"

"Well I never used to, but I just really fancied it for some reason" I replied. Rose didn't say anymore she just kept glancing around the room and then back to me

"Rose is something wrong," I ask slightly nervous she comes and sits down next to me

"No… I don't think anything is wrong… per se" she almost stutters, ok now I am definitely worried vampires don't stutter. It looked as if she was going to say more when the phone rang, talk about saved by the bell.

About a minute later, Rosalie walks back into the room and relays the phone call

"That was Alice, she and Esme will be home in about 5 minutes, the boys shouldn't be in much longer after that"

"Ok" I reply wearily "Rose are you sure everything is ok you sounded so unsure before"

"Bella I'm fine, I thought I heard something but I don't want to say too much in case I'm wrong just do me a favour and give me the benefit of the doubt later, you will know when I mean" I agree to Rosalie's request and then go back to eating my ice cream. And exactly as Rosalie had said after 5 minutes a chirpy Alice walked through the door with bags hanging from her arms, Esme appeared seconds later asking if there was anything I wanted, "no I'm good Esme I just had some ice cream" she nods with a puzzled expression and walks off to put the shopping away. Within second Alice is by my side asking questions

"So Bella, how are you feeling? Anything happen, while we were gone? What did you and Rose do?"

"Umm what's will all the questions and I'm feeling ok, a little tired, but apart from that I feel fine. I can't say anything really happened I sat on the sofa and ate some ice cream, I watched a film earlier and after a while, Rosalie and I just talked." I reply making sure, I covered everything. Alice gives me a knowing smile and I can't help but wonder what she knows. As I finish talking to Alice, all of the men walk back into the house, back from their hunting expedition, and Edward comes to sit by my side. Rosalie smiles at me and asks Carlisle if she can have a word outside.

**Rosalie's pov**

As I walked into the living room, I was sure I could hear something different. Bella was sitting on the sofa eating ice cream, since when did she eat ice cream.

"I didn't think you liked ice cream that much Bella" I ask her

"Well I never used to, but I just really fancied it for some reason" she replied. I didn't say anything after that as I heard the sound again. I kept looking around the room but the sound was closest to Bella, as if it was actually coming from her. It couldn't be, could it? Could she be pregnant? No, it's not possible surely. Carlisle would have known. It suddenly clicks, she is still a human it is possible.

"Rose is something wrong," Bella asks, breaking me from my internal commentary.

"No… I don't think anything is wrong… per se" I reply nervously, god why am I nervous. I was about to ask Bella if she had noticed any changes when the phone rang, it was Alice.

"Hey Rose we should be home in about 5 minutes, the guys are on there way home as well, and Bella has no idea"

"You knew" I all but hissed, "a little warning would have been nice Alice."

"No I had a vision of you talking to Bella just before I called you, if you try to talk to her right now I see her passing out from the shock"

"Ok thanks Alice, I'll let Bella know you are on your way home."I hung up and walked back in to the living room where Bella was sitting curled into the arm of the sofa "That was Alice, she and Esme will be home in about 5 minutes, the boys shouldn't be in much longer after that"

"Ok "she paused "Rose are you sure everything is ok you sounded so unsure before" she asks nervously, oh she really is selfless, I will always regret not making peace with her sooner.

"Bella I'm fine, I thought I heard something but I don't want to say too much in case I'm wrong just do me a favour and give me the benefit of the doubt later, you will know when I mean" I reply.

Just as Alice predicted she walked in exactly 5 minutes after she told me, she smiles at me then takes the shopping into the kitchen. I see Esme ask Bella if she wants anything, and Bella tell her that she has just had some ice cream and I laugh lightly at Esme's puzzled face, all I can think is yeah join the club. Alice walks in and sits next to Bella, and I feel slightly sorry for my new sister as Alice starts questioning her. We both know that Alice knows the answer, but Bella replies calmly. Finally, as the inquisition ends I see Bella relax, at the same time that our husbands return from hunting. Emmett comes up to me and kisses me on the cheek

"Hey babe, you ok" I nod not having to say anything. As Carlisle enters the living room, I quietly ask him to talk with me outside.

"What can I do for you Rosalie?"

"I know that this is going to sound strange, especially coming from me, but I need you to check Bella over. I think… well I think she might be pregnant" I go on to explain the faint but fast thrumming that seemed to come from Bella and then added on little things I had noticed, like the ice cream and the fact that she cries every time she is left alone.

"I talked to Alice earlier and I believe that I am right, and Alice said she had a vision of Bella passing out if I began to talk to her, so I hoped that if you were there and talked to Bella she might not react so strongly.

"I'll see what I can do Rosalie" Carlisle answers immediately after I finish.

We walk back into the house and I look over to Bella, I give her a small smile. Carlisle then walks over and bends down talking to her and Edward, I could hear everything he was saying

"Edward, Bella will you come with me for a moment, I will explain everything as soon as we get to my office" Bella agrees nervously and you can tell by her face that she is slightly worried. She looks toward me and I nod my head and begin to follow them up to Carlisle's office, Edward then turns to look at me and I think _'just listen, to everything, I'm surprised you haven't already noticed' _I then block all of my thought from him thinking about some much needed time with Emmett . As we walk into his office, we all take a seat, I decide to sit next to Bella and I wait for Carlisle to begin.

**Bella's pov**

Rose and Carlisle walked back in, they weren't out there long and I am slightly curious as to what the talked about. Rose smiles and before I know it, Carlisle has bent down in front of me.

"Edward, Bella will you come with me for a moment, I will explain everything as soon as we get to my office"

I agree nervously and as I look to Rose, she nods and then joins us, as we make our way upstairs I start thinking about what could possibly be wrong, or not so wrong according to Rosalie. We reach Carlisle office and he opens the door inviting us in. I take a seat on the small couch in his room and Edward and Rosalie each sit on one side of me. Carlisle is leaning on his desk.

"Bella, Rose came to me with some interesting news today and she asked if we could talk, is that ok?" I glance quickly at Rose on my right and remember her asking me to give her the benefit of the doubt so I agree.

"Quite frankly Edward I am surprised you haven't noticed it yet as I can hear what Rose was talking about now" Edward looks confused and then within minutes he gasps and looks towards me.

"W-what's wrong, will someone please tell me what's going on? Please." I ask, it is Rosalie that speaks next

"Bella when I was downstairs with you I heard something, something I think all of us though impossible but never the less, Bella I heard a second heartbeat, coming from you." Rose doesn't say anymore and it takes a few minutes for what she has said to sink in. I stand and start pacing

"B-b-but no how can that, oh god seriously" and I count the days in my head, I was supposed to have my monthly gift when I was on my honeymoon, I knew that but I thought what with getting sick, oh god I'm pregnant. I can feel myself getting light-headed and have to stop and take some deep breaths. Once I have calmed down I look to Carlisle.

"What now? I ask unsure of myself

"First I want you to relax Bella; it won't do either of you any good if your heart continues to go at the pace it is at the moment. "Carlisle I have basically just been told that I am pregnant, oh god, how can I relax." Edward stands and wraps his arms around me and I expect it to help but it doesn't and I start crying. I hear Edward call for Jasper and then returns to consoling me "it's ok love I'm hear Jasper is going to try and help ok" I try to nod. As I begin to feel dizzy once more, I try to sit on the ground, Edward follows and I begin to see small spots of darkness cloud my vision. I manage to squeak out one quick word before Jasper bursts into the room "hurry." Within a couple of minutes, I feel myself completely at ease.

"Thank you Jasper" I try to feel as much appreciation as possible.

"You are welcome, anytime Bella. Feeling better now?"

"Mmmmh, much" and I truly do feel better as I turn back to Carlisle and Rosalie I can't stop my embarrassment, Carlisle must of notice because he comes over to me and quickly hugs me, "don't worry Bella it is perfectly natural to react like that"

"So what do we do now?"

Well you have two options available to you. First is that I call one of my colleagues and refer you to them, or second is that I can be your doctor, the choice is up to you" as Carlisle finishes, wouldn't it be awkward to have my father-in-law as my doctor, having to see me practically naked. Then what happens if this baby needs a doctor with knowledge of both sets of DNA.

Edward turns to me "Bella I know this is your choice, but I would feel a lot more comfortable if Carlisle was your doctor" I cut Edward off

"Carlisle I would prefer it if you were my doctor, I know it won't always be easy and I may not always be completely comfortable with the situation, but I wouldn't trust anyone as much as I do you, besides what if this pregnancy isn't in the norm. You will be the only one able to help the baby and me.

That is completely understandable, and if it helps to make things a little less uncomfortable Rosalie can be your acting midwife, considering she does have a degree in midwifery" I gawk at his comment, how did I not know that, I recover quickly and shake my head slightly, as if to clear it.

"I would like that. That is if you don't mind Rosalie,"

"I would be honoured Bella"

After we had decided on doctors and midwives, we spend the next hour talking about the finer details, such as trying to estimate the due date and trying to work out how far along I am already. We worked out roughly that I am due the middle of May and seeing that they can hear the heartbeat, they, they being Carlisle and Rosalie, are estimating that I am 5-6 weeks into the pregnancy. As all the information sinks in, I finally admit to myself, that I Bella Cullen am going to be a mum.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was originally just going to be from Bella's perspective but I thought I needed to fill in a few of blanks that I had left open with Bella<em>**


	10. Insecurities

In sickness and in health

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, sadly, or any of the characters. Nope sadly, I am just borrowing a few names and places.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N: thank you to those who have added this story to your favourites and or are following the story. I hope you continue to enjoy.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10: Insecurities<span>**

After our talk with Carlisle, Edward and I decided we needed a little time by ourselves. Edward carried me back toward the cottage, not saying a word the whole journey and I was concerned. As Edward was carrying me, I kept trying to think of why Edward was so quiet. Was he not happy? I know I freaked out but that was because I had just been told I had made the impossible possible. Did he not want this? Oh, god that is it isn't it, he is unhappy.

Edward places me on our small sofa and makes me a drink.

"Edward can you leave the drink and come in here please?" I ask hoping that he responds, he always tells me that I am a mystery but right bow I don't have a clue what is going on. My poor husband walks into the room looking lost.

"Edward talk to me, what is it? What's wrong?" I was tempted to call Jasper and ask him to come over just so I knew how Edward really felt but I was hoping that we might be able to talk about it.

"Oh Bella" Edward looks as if he is about to cry "nothing is wrong my beautiful wife"

"So why do you look as if you are unhappy"

"Oh no Bella, I'm not unhappy. I think you have just made me one of the happiest people in existence. You have given me everything and so much more" I climb into Edward's lap and curl into him

"are you sure you're ok with this" I look down not sure if I really want to see his face when he answers but Edward isn't having any of that. He gently lifts my chin so we are eye to eye

"Bella I am happy I promise you. Do I need to call Jasper over here just to prove it to you" it is then that I see it in his eyes that spark, just like on our wedding day. As I lean up and start kissing him my own, insecurities resurface. I pull away and look down again.

"Edward I'm scared what if I can't do this. I do not know the first thing about being a mum! What if I am just like Renée?" I can feel myself beginning to panic but I am not able to stop it.

"Hey, hey" he pulls my face to his chest and holds me rocking me slightly, "Bella you are the most selfless person I know, you can definitely do this. Look at when you lived in phoenix you looked after your mum and yourself and the same when you moved here, you took care of Charlie. No one asked you to but it was like a second nature, you were not bothered by it. You took it all in your stride. I think you know all you need to know about being a mother and I couldn't' imagine anyone doing a better job. You will be fine. Besides, you will have me and everyone else in the family here right beside you. I can think of three people that would jump right in if you ever needed help." As Edward shares his thoughts on being me being a mother I cannot stop my body from relaxing slightly, knowing that our baby will be one of the most spoilt babies in the world, especially with Alice around.

"But what if the baby has traits that take after you, I won't be able to care for my own child and then it will grow up hating me"

"Bella relax, Carlisle has already told you that he will monitor this pregnancy closely but that he doesn't think that you have to worry. Do you not think that if the baby takes after me more so than it does you, that we would have noticed already. If anything like that should happen then, we will cross that bridge as we come to it. Please stop panicking in light of everything it is going to end up hurting you and our child." I bury my head in Edward's chest and breath in his scent helping me calm down some more

"Thank you Edward, I don't mean to be so panicky but none of this was ever expected. I did not even think about having children and now one is on the way. I am happy about it, don't get me wrong but I am so scared that something might go wrong or that I may mess up."

"I know you are scared baby, and a part of me is scared as well. How do you think I will manage? I have never had to care for another being until I met you and even then, you were so independent. I am worried that if the baby is genetically more like you than me, I will worry every single minute of every day that something might happen. However, the thing is we will not know until the baby is here, we have plenty of time to unload our insecurities and prepare for this and I will be with you every step of the way. You can count on that. Although it does mean things are going to have to change." And so it begins, internally I was dreading this moment, knowing that from now on I am not going to be able to lift a finger, that every time I make a noise my overprotective husband is going to be by my side checking for any injury.

"When you say things will have to change, what exactly do you mean?" I had to ask just so I can know my limitations. I know that most pregnant women carry on with day-to-day tasks just reducing certain activities and avoiding things like heavy lifting and such, but I also know that will not be happening with me. Edward stood and began talking "Well for starters you have to be even more careful, especially with your capacity to fall over so easily." Well I gathered that. "We can sort out the others later but I promise you I will do everything in my power to protect the both of you, form everything that I can. Sadly, however good I may be, I don't think that there are certain people, especially pixie's that I can contain." He paused; I knew exactly what he meant Alice was going to be in seventh heaven meaning that I was going to be in my own personal hell. "Alice is on her way over here. Now I can send her away and we can spend the rest of the evening relaxing together. Or I can let her in and god knows what will happen," I chuckle lightly and I know that I would prefer to go for option number one but either way we will have to face Alice some time or another, might as well get it over and done with. God knows she will only get worse the longer we leave her.

I looked down and placed my hands on my stomach. Our little honeymoon miracle and smile.

"Edward you should let her in, if we don't do it now, you know as well as I do that she will only get worse. And as much as I would like to spend the rest of the evening curled into your side I want to get the trying stuff out of the way." As soon, as threw words leave my mouth there is a small knock on the door of our peaceful and soothing cottage. Well that was all about to change.

I decide to speak out "Alice can you give us a second, we will join you at the main house" at this Edward looks taken aback.

"What? I thought it would be better to get it all out of the way at once. It is not just going to be Alice that goes crazy I have a feeling that Esme and possibly Emmett will be in their element. Edward nods and picks me back up

"You are going to carry me everywhere, aren't you?" I ask, already knowing the answer "Sorry love but I thought we would be able to move a bit faster. I don't want you tripping either" he smirks, he actually smirked at me "as long as you know that for the next eight months I will be walking and moving around by myself" I reply smiling as I look up at him. It looks as if he is trying to control himself and hold back so I step in, figuratively of course, Edward you can't control everything. What happens when you need to hunt?" I can tell that the thought of hunting had not even crossed his mind by the ashen look on his face. "Edward women get pregnant and have children all the time and they are not stuck in a bed for nine months. I've been okay for the last six weeks. I will be fine."

By now, we have reached the main house and as soon as we enter the door, there are cheers of congratulations. Emmett walks up to Edward and slaps him on the back "dude, you become a man and a dad, awesome! Aww and you turned our little Bell's into a momma, congrats man." I giggle at Emmett's comment causing him to turn to me. He picks me up and in a softer than normal way, hugs me, spinning me slowly. As he puts me back on the ground, he looks at me and then says "Congrats Bell's, can't believe I am gonna be an uncle, tell you one thing though I will be the best one!" Emmett smiles proudly and I return his smile. I then turn to Edward and give him a look to as if to say 'I told you so'. He chuckles and the nods at me. Once I am fully released from Emmett I move further into the room and I can see Alice bouncing on the balls of her feet, oh God. I gulp causing Edward to come to my side while Emmett is full out laughing. Trust Emmett.

"Hi Alice" I all but squeak

"Oh Bella this is going to be so much fun, I can't believe It. I get to go shopping and buy all the adorable baby clothes. Bella will you let me do your baby shower, oh I can just see it now it will be perfect. I am going to be an aunt. Aunt Alice, oh I can just imagine hearing the baby call me that when they grow up. You must let me do all your clothes shopping, you just have to have the best maternity wear oh this is just-"

"Alice calm down" I sigh, "we have eight months left for all of the shopping and I don't really want to dress up, don't women usually say they are really uncomfortable most of the time, I just want this to be as easy as possible." I ignore her mention of the baby shower not wanting to bring it up. "Well you can still be comfortable and look good" she practically sings, "we will see Alice, we will see," I murmur back. She pulls me into her arms and exclaims, "This is so exciting" I nod and then pull back where I am then essentially passed around the room and hugged and congratulated. Of course, Edward gets a pat on the back from Jasper and then a motherly hug from Esme where she then goes to tell us both that she is so proud.

"So you are looking forward to being a grandmother," I tease and immediately an enormous smile graces her face, lighting up the room with her happiness. She laughs and says, "It will definitely take some getting used to being called grandmother, don't you think Carlisle, or should I say grandpa" she chuckles again and I look to Carlisle, "I had not even thought about that, huh grandpa. Well we have eight months to get used to it and I am over 300 I think its finally time to extend the family by a generation" he jokes. I walk up to him and hug him, "Thank you for every thing Carlisle." I weep

"Oh my darling girl you are more than welcome, I wouldn't have it any other way" he kisses the top of my head and then releases me. There is one person in the room that I have yet to talk to, the same person that wanted this the most for herself. Nevertheless, I am thankful to Rosalie, she discovered our miracle.

"Rosalie I know this must be really hard on you and I am so s-" I was about to apologize to her when she cut me off

"Bella you don't need to apologize, yes it is hard to know that you are able to enjoy something I will never be able to but I am happy that you do get to go through this magical experience. I am happy to be able to be there when you need me and finally I am happy for you. Congratulations Bella". Again, I am brought to tears and I hug Rosalie.

"Thank you"

As I stand from my cuddle with Rose, a yawn escapes my mouth. Edward takes this as his cue to step in

"Come on Bella lets get you home and to bed, you have had a long day." We get back to the cottage and I am overcome with tiredness. Edward carries me to bed and tucks me in.

"Goodnight love, sleep well." That is all it took for me to drift in a sleep filled with dreams of a small baby.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a bit of a filler chapter really but it should tie up a loose end for one of my reviewers. <em>**

**_Thank you for reading :)_**

**_Amy x_**


	11. Knowledge is everything

In sickness and in health

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, sadly, or any of the characters. Nope sadly, I am just borrowing a few names and places.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N: I would like to thank all of my readers. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.<em>**

**_I would like to apologize in advance, sorry this chapter is quite short, I have been a bit out of it today._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11: knowledge is everything<span>**

Since finding out that I was pregnant things have been a little bit hectic. I am now eight weeks into my pregnancy. I am apparently already having 'cravings' but the hardest part was that I had to avoid some of the foods I really craved. For example, I have been craving dairy products. Well yesterday, I was reduced to tears because I really wanted a Greek salad, mainly for the cheese, and apparently, I was not allowed the feta because I should avoid soft cheeses, just great! Another thing that everyone has noticed is that my hormones have started to spike. Now it is worse than it sounds, because according to Edward the extra hormones in my body have caused my scent to change. So not only did they notice my shift through my emotions, oh no they could all physically smell the changes. God being pregnant is going to kill me. If I was not embarrassed before well I certainly am now. Apart from that, everything seems to going really well. I have yet to experience any morning sickness, thankfully. I hope that I do not get it at all really, but we shall see.

So today, we decided that we were going to have a relaxing day up at the main house. Alice had finally calmed down, but I knew that as soon as my clothes were even the slightest bit snug, calm Alice would be gone and hurricane pixie would replace her.

When we walked into the house, Alice and Esme were sitting in the living room. Esme was sketching something, while Alice was reading a new fashion. As I sat on the chair, across from Esme, she looked up at me and smiled "Hi Bella, how are you doing this morning?"

"I'm good Esme, How are you?"

"I'm doing fine sweetheart." Esme replied. Edward came and sat next to me. We cuddled, I had been here for a couple of hours now and I was feeling really tired and I managed to fall into a light sleep. I woke up feeling my stomach rumble; Esme went to the kitchen and made me a sandwich. As I tuck into my sandwich Edward starts talking to me, "Do you want to watch a film Bella?" As Edward asked me this Emmett walked in "hey belly boo how ya doing today"

"I'm doing good Emmett, and I would like that Edward, why don't you pick the film."

Edward happens to pick a film involving pregnancy. He picked Nine months. What did they do buy videos as soon as they knew.

Anyway, so after watching the video let me just say that I am terrified. I do not cope well with pain.

As I sat staring into space and Edward chuckled, "Bella love you don't need to panic, everything will be fine."

"Uh I don't know Edward. I don't think I can do this"

"Bella, love you still have 32 weeks to prepare yourself, nowadays people do yoga and they have classes that you can go to that will help prepare your body. You will be fine" I sigh at Edward's response, how can he be so sure.

"Ok, I will try to relax now if you excuse me, I need the toilet." when I am in the toilet I notice that I am bleeding and I cry, terrified that I am going to lose my baby. Knowing that Carlisle is at work I think of the next best thing "Rosalie" I scream.

Immediately Edward is at the door, "Bella, What is it, what's wrong, love can you open the door." "I need Rosalie please" I cry out, as I unlock the door.

"I'm right here Bella, what is it sweetie?" I hear Rose respond

"I… I don't know something is wrong, I… I'm-" before I can finish my sentence Edward and Rosalie are in the bathroom with me. I fall to the floor sobbing. "Sweetie what happened?" Rosalie asks coming over to cuddle me

All I manage to say is "I'm bleeding" before I break down into tears again.

"Shhh sweetie calm down, I need you to answer this question for me, was there a lot of blood?"

"N...n...no" I stutter out trying to stop the flow of tears.

"Oh Bella sweetie nothing wrong is happening, here come with me. Why don't you wait down here Edward?" I follow Rose up the stairs and into Carlisle's office. Rose leads me to the sofa and sits me down

"Bella, the blood you found, it's just your body's way of adjusting to carrying the baby, its called implantation bleeding. Sweetie you're not going to lose the baby. I promise you this is completely normal." I begin crying again "so everything is ok, oh god everyone is going to think I'm an idiot now, aren't they?"

"Bella no one will think you're an idiot, loads of women do exactly the same thing. If you are not told about it then you don't expect it." Rose wipes my tears away and I lean into her side thankful for the comfort.

"Thank you Rosalie, I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here."

"Bella its fine, besides if I am to be your midwife then you should be able to come to me about any worries or questions you have, no matter how silly you may think it is." After I have finally managed to calm down, Rose carries me downstairs, as I am still shaken by today's debacle. Edward took me from Rosalie and cradled me to his chest, "are you okay Bella?" I nod into his chest "I was so scared Edward, god I don't even want to think about it" I sigh, "I'm just glad that you are both okay, the baby's heart sounds strong so that is a good sign, ok." I nod "Edward can we just go back to the cottage. I want to lie down for a bit, I'm feeling really drained" I ask

"Sure Bella, anything you want." I thank him and we say our goodbyes. I know that I have nothing to worry about; I mean they can hear the baby. Surely, they will be the first to know if something is wrong. I'm just being silly.

As we reach our cottage, I am comforted that we are finally home and I can relax knowing that the baby is safe and healthy. Edward carries me to our room "will you lay with me Edward?" I ask I don't think I want to be alone just yet. "Of course Bella, there isn't anywhere I would rather be." As we lay on the bed, my back to his chest, Edward holds me. He places his arms around me and rests his hands on my stomach and I feel content knowing the baby and I are in safe hands, literally.

"Edward I was thinking about something earlier and I think that with everything that happened today I've realised it's something I really want to do"

"What is it you want Bella? Anything love, it's yours"

"I want to tell Charlie and Renée , I wanted to wait till I was a little further into the pregnancy, but today scared me so much, and when I thought I was losing the baby I really wanted my parents there. I know it sounds stupid but I would just really like them to know."

"Bella, that doesn't sound stupid at all. They are you're parents; sometimes you just need their support. Tell you what, why don't we invite Charlie over to dinner tomorrow evening and you can call Renée and tell her. How does that sound?" I'm sure Edward knows just what to say, I know he can't read my mind, but he is so close sometimes I think he might be lying.

"Oh, Edward that sounds perfect. My perfect husband with his wonderful ideas … God I wonder how my dad will react" at this Edward laughs

"Well we won't have to worry about me being bulletproof this time; he won't have his gun on him." This causes me to let out a full-bellied laugh.

"That my darling wife is one of my favourite sounds," Edward declares as he turns me and kisses me slowly and passionately clearing me of all thoughts.

"Why don't you have a nap Bella, I will wake you for dinner"

"Mmmmh that sounds like a nice idea," I reply with a yawn

As Edward hums my lullaby, helping me to drift off I fall into a dream-filled sleep of me telling my dad and then of him with a small child on his lap calling him grandpa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N: hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, will update soon. Thanks for reading<em>**

**_Amy x _**


	12. Spreading the joy

In sickness and in health

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, sadly, or any of the characters. Nope sadly, I am just borrowing a few names and places.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N: hope you enjoy, sorry I keep writing the same thing, anyway… Looking forward to seeing what you think of this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, my computer is deciding to give up the will to live! Stupid machine. Anyway, hope you all enjoy<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 12: spreading the joy<em>**

Just as Edward promised he woke me for dinner, well he brought me dinner in bed. He made me a delicious meal of Spaghetti carbonara. After my yummy meal, Edward proceeded to put on _'Marley & me'. _I loved the film but the ending was so sad, I literally sobbed, Edward offered to turn it off but I had to see the end. I could not just leave it not knowing what happened. After watching the film and calming down, poor Edward had to change his shirt because I had soaked it through with my tears. When, finally my tears had stopped Edward turned the TV off and began humming my lullaby causing me to drift once more into a peaceful sleep.

As I woke this morning, I felt nervous knowing that today I would be telling my dad, the chief of police, that he was to be a grandfather. I am not sure who I was worried for the most, my husband or my father's health. Not that anything can actually happen to Edward but if Charlie were to try something then it would lead to a whole assortment of problems that are best left untouched. I don't really want to put my dad through all of that.

Dad is meant to be coming around at four this afternoon, where Esme is making him steak pie with roast potatoes, she was going to do fish but I have been told to limit my fish and I should stay away from oily fish. It just so happens that most of the fish my dad likes is oily, so it would have meant making two different meals. Of course, Esme didn't mind doing this, but I rather made a big thing about it. I said something along the lines of "_Esme it's not fair to make you cook two different meals when you wont be eating any of it, it's just not right. Why don't you let me cook?" _she refused my offer and still wouldn't listen so I then proceeded to tell her that my dad also loved steak pie and I hadn't made it for him in ages, and that was eight weeks ago. In the end, I won and now Esme only has to cook the one meal. I still feel bad about this, Charlie is my dad, and Esme shouldn't have to cook for me let alone my dad. They say you win some, lose some, well I lost that one. I have started to notice my clothes are feeling a little more snug but I refuse to think about it because then I have to make a decision, one that Alice will obviously see. I shudder at the mere thought of Alice taking me shopping. I would definitely lose that battle, along with my sanity, and after yesterday, all I want is to relax right up until the time that the baby is ready to come. Then I will probably lose it completely, or so I've read.

I decided that I would tell my dad first, because although I have no idea how he will react I know that no matter what he will be there for me if I need him. My mum I'm not so sure. I know that she will react one of two ways, either she will think that I am ruining a good thing, or she will simply be happy for me. If it is the first of the two, I know that I will need all the support I can get, even with Edward telling me that I am nothing like my mum. I know she regretted having me at a young age. I don't want her to be ashamed of my choices. Although knowing my hair-brained mother I could be completely wrong. I am brought out of my inner assessment of my mum by the most mouth-watering smell. As I walk into the little kitchen, I notice Edward making me scrambled eggs. I walk up behind him and lay my face on his back, wrapping my arms around his waist

"Good morning love, how did you sleep?" he asked stirring the contents of the pan

"I slept really well thank you, I always do when you hum to me" this brought an idea to mind.

"Edward, what do you think about composing a song for the baby? I mean it doesn't have to be right now. It's just that the lullaby you made for me relaxes me so much I was thinking that it may do the same for the baby." Edward places the spatula down and turns around in my arms and kissed my forehead,

"That my beautiful Bella is an exceptional idea, I would love to. If I compose it soon then we will be able to play it to the baby, whilst it is in your womb, we still have a minimum of 8 weeks till the baby can hear, so I have plenty of time" Edward kisses my cheek this time, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb as he stands. God I love him so much.

As I sit, waiting for Edward to finish I glance at the clock. We still have five hours, which gives me enough time to clear up around the cottage and then get ready. Edward brings me in a delicious ham melt with scrambled eggs on the side and I practically melt at the sight alone. The taste is 1000 times better.

I finish my breakfast and wash the dishes, as I am about to wipe the sides down Edward stops me.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"I am trying to tidy up, what does it look lie I'm doing silly" I respond

"Bella you don't need to clean anything love. The house is tidy." I sigh knowing he is right but I just want to keep myself busy until I have to get ready.

"Why don't we go over to the main hose, you can get dressed over there later on, come on lets find something for you to do." I'm thankful that Edward understood what I needed in the moment.

It wasn't until I was getting dressed that I realised just how snug my clothes had realty begun to get. It took me ages to get into my jeans. There was no way I was giving in just yet. I am only eight weeks. I breathe in as much as I can and finally I manage to get the button closed. Once I was dressed Edward and I slowly, to reduce my chances of falling, made our way to the main house.

As I stepped in through the front door, I called out a greeting to everyone. Esme was the first to greet me back and I immediately asked if there was anything, I could help with.

"Bella honey, there is nothing I need you to do. Why don't you go and relax. You should relax as much as possible," I go to argue but she cuts me off, "Besides sweetie, I have done everything that needs to be done already."

I walk off into the living room, slightly upset. I couldn't just sit here and do nothing for the next four hours. I would not let my mind mull over all of the different ways the conversation between my dad and I could play out.

Edward must have noticed my inner turmoil "Bella love, seeing as there is nothing to here, how about we go out for a little while" I agree to his offer and follow him out to the car. I don't bother asking where we are going; I just know that I needed to do something. We were in the car for about 40 minutes and as we stopped, I wondered where exactly we were. I didn't have to wonder long as Edward opened my door. We were in Seattle.

Downtown Seattle to be precise, Edward started to walking towards a small shopping centre and I looked at him curiously.

"Bella I know you don't want to go shopping with Alice yet, but I couldn't help but notice you having some trouble with your jeans this morning. I thought that if I brought you out, you would not have to endure hours upon hours of shopping. We can take our time and you can get whatever you want. Nobody knows we are here obviously; Alice would have a fit if she knew. I know you are starting to get uncomfortable in your current clothes. You can even buy the same as you are wearing but in the next size up so that nobody notices."

I sigh, more out of love than anything else, god I love this man in front of me. I lean up on my tiptoes and place a small kiss on his lips, "thank you."

We ended up spending 2 hours shopping, I did as Edward had suggested and just brought clothes that I already had, just in the next size. The hardest part of the trip was going shopping for new underwear with Edward present. I know he is my husband but it still felt slightly embarrassing. I would say that this is the one area, which I don't mind Alice taking over. I knew that I needed to get some new bras. Edward was a true gentlemen and waited outside of the shop, Just to help ease my embarrassment.

I fell asleep in the car on the way back to the house. Edward had decided that we should go back to the cottage first, where I could put my new purchases away and then have a nice relaxing bath before getting ready. I woke in Edward's arms as he carried me from the car.

"Hi sleepy head" he greets me

I smile up at him "Hi, how long do we have till Charlie should be here? I ask curiously

"We still have just over an hour, so you can put your clothes away and I will run you a nice hot bath and then you can bath and get ready"

I hum in acknowledgement; "you have everything planned out don't you" he smiles and kisses my cheek. He sets me down on my feet and waits for me to get my balance.

Edward carried my bags into my closet and I immediately set to work putting my clothes away. After about 20 minutes, I am finished. I sit on our bed and lay back trying to relax. Just as I close my eyes, Edward sits on the bed causing a slight shift.

"The bath is ready for you love," with Edward's help I get up from the bed

"I won't be too long; we still have plenty of time, right?" I ask Edward knowing the answer to the question, but just needing that bit of reassurance.

We arrive at the main house with ten minutes to spare, and I cannot sit still. One minute I am tapping my foot, and then I am up pacing. Edward comes up to me and places his hands on my shoulders to try to calm me down. In the end, Jasper has to step in, but as soon as Charlie's hand knocks on the door, I am back to full-scale nerves. So much so, that Jasper has to stand next to me and place a hand on my shoulder. Carlisle opens the door and invited Charlie in and I greet my dad.

"Hi daddy" I greet almost shyly

"Hi bells… err, so how have things been since your birthday?" I'm not quite sure how exactly to answer this, I don't just want to jump straight in.

"I've been good, things are a little hectic at the moment but other than that, it's been good." I try to be as honest as possible knowing that my dad would be the first to spot if I was lying.

Luckily, Emmett is in the front room watching a game, I'm not sure who it is between, I'm too busy trying to word exactly how to tell my dad that I am with child. Do I tell him while we are eating… no what if he starts to choke. So that is settled I will tell him after dinner.

At about five o'clock Esme calls us into the dining room, telling us that dinner is ready. As I sit down Esme walks in holding two plates and I feel my stomach turn. I try to swallow back the feeling that washes over me. I couldn't take it anymore and had to run to the bathroom. Luckily, Edward was nearby and ran me to the toilet. Before I knew it I was being sick, just what I needed. I hope I am not coming down with anything. That is all I need. As I stand up and brush my teeth I am hit with the realisation of what just happened, I'm not coming down with anything, its just part of the pregnancy, morning sickness, though not so much morning, if you ask me. We walk back hand in hand to the dining room where I notice Esme has replaced my plate of steak with a bowl of soup, for that I am thankful. As I sit, dad looks up at me and I smile.

"So Bells what was so important that you had call you old dad over here."

This is it, the moment of truth, literally, and I can't get the words out

"I… well umm" I stutter choking on my words my dad chuckles at this

"Wow, it is gonna be something big like you're pregnant, isn't it?" I could tell from the tone of his voice that he was joking but he had hit the nail on the head. I could feel the colour draining from my face. I couldn't speak so I look over to Edward pleading him to say something. Edward nods as if understanding my request.

"Actually Charlie, you couldn't have answered better for us if you tried. Bella is pregnant" my dad drops his fork and I immediately look over to him watching too see how he reacts. I really did not expect to hear what he said next, so much so I almost asked him to repeat himself just to be sure.

"You mean I'm going to be a grandpa? Bells," he looks at me, I simply nod not trusting my voice, as tears were already sliding down my cheeks. My dad stands up and walks over to me. He hugs me and kisses my cheek. "Congratulations Bella, Edward, wow a grandpa! Wait till I tell the guys down at the station." Apart from my wedding day, I have never seen Charlie react with so much emotion. I rather enjoy seeing him like this, it's different.

"So you're not mad at me or disappointed that I am pregnant so soon" I ask just to certify that I am hearing him correctly.

"Of course I am not angry kiddo, why would I be?" Charlie seems to pause as if waiting for me to answer, but when no answer comes from me he continues, "I mean sure you could have waited a little while longer before you had kids, but I would be a bit of a hypocrite if I judged you. You are a married woman bells, you decide what you want from now on, though you always have really." I laugh, that is certainly true, and when do I ever listen to anyone. If I set my mind on something I don't stop, just look at Edward. As I look to Edward, I see him smiling and I just know that he is thinking about something similar.

"So how did Renée take the news?" Charlie asks interrupting me mid-thought

"Well she doesn't actually know yet, I wanted you to know first." I see my dads eyes widen in what, surprise?

"What is it dad?" I ask wanting to know just what it was that caused his reaction.

"Umm nothing really, I just expected you to tell your mum first is all, considering how close you two were"

"I know I would normally. It's just, I knew that when I told you, you would ultimately support me and be happy. With mum, especially with how flighty she gets, I don't know how she will react. I think I just wanted to know that I at least had one of you on my side first, if that makes sense."

"It sure does kiddo, although I am sure that your mum will be happy about it. How do you plan on telling her?"

"That is the other thing, I have no idea how to tell her. I was just going to call her, there was no way I could email her and tell her. That would just be wrong. To tell you the truth I wasn't completely sure how I was going to tell you." We finish the rest of our meal in silence and the dad moves back into the living room with Emmett.

"Well that went better than I thought it would," I tell Edward nonchalantly.

"You should have heard his mind, he really is happy for you Bella; he is already planning fishing trips with the baby." I smile, still remembering when Charlie fist took me fishing. I don't think I will ever forget when I fell out of the boat as I tried to reel my catch in. It was about half past 6 when Charlie decided to head home. We said our goodbyes and he left. Edward and I had decided to stay at the main house tonight, well I asked Edward if we could because I missed it here and he, of course, said yes.

As I was sitting on Edward's bed, I decided that there was no time like the present to call my mum. I sat in Edward's lap as I dialled the all too familiar number.

"Hello?" I hear my call through the phone

"Hi mum it's me, Bella. I have something I wanted to tell you"

"Oh hi sweetie, how are you doing? How is married life treating you? How was the honeymoon, if you know what I mean? C'mon you have to tell me everything." I roll my eyes knowing my mum would be asking me these questions but there was no way I was sharing, especially in a house full of vampires, them knowing that we have sex is enough for me.

"Mum, married life is treating me wonderfully, well my husband is anyway. The honeymoon was amazing. We went to a little island near Brazil and it was amazing. Anyway how have you an Phil been?" I didn't want to give too much away, especially with my mum"

"We have been good, not been doing much really just the same old, same old. So what was this news that you wanted to share, oh hold that thought I will put the phone on speaker so Phil can hear, saves me having to repeat it. Right go ahead honey," I sigh knowing that it is that well known now or never moment.

"Mum I am pregnant." I don't want to overdo it, short and simple is best.

"I'm sorry what was that honey, I don't think I heard you properly" I know this isn't the best sign and I don't care anymore. It is my life.

"I said I am pregnant, I am carrying your grandchild"

"Oh sweetie are you sure, I mean you could be wrong- I cut her off

"no mum I am 100 percent positive, Edward's dad Carlisle checked me over as well, he thinks I am 8-9 weeks already."

"Oh but Bella so soon, you are still so young, I mean I know you have never been young minded, but you are still young. You are eighteen, you don't know how to look after a baby. You have your whole life still ahead of you. Don't you think you are rushing into things." angry tears are cascading down my cheeks. How dare she. I though she might take it bad but this is just I can't take it

"How can you say I don't know how to care for a baby? I am damn sure that if I can look after both myself and you from the age that I did then I will a brilliant mother. . I am a married woman, why is it so hard to accept that I would have children. I was hoping you would be at least happy for me. Did you know we thought we would never be able to have children, It was never supposed to be a possibility for us. But I, no we have been blessed with a baby." I rant and I sob into Edward's shirt.

"Bella sweetie I didn't mean to upset you, it's just that well I know what you are going through if anyone should it's me. I'm sorry; really, I am .I suppose it is just a shock. I mean you only married a couple of months ago and already a baby is on the way. You certainly don't hang about do you?" she laughs lightly, what is funny. "I am happy for you sweetie I just wish that maybe you would have waited a little longer, I mean do I look old enough to be a grandmother to you." I can't think of anything else to say at the moment, I am too upset. My mum basically told me I was making a mistake. How do I handle that? The one person I wanted to support me just as much as Edward. My own mother, I suppose she was never really the supporter and more the supported.

"Well I have to go now mum; we have to go back to our cottage. I just though you would like to know that you are going to be a Nan, goodbye" I don't wait for a reply I just hang up. I cry uncontrollably and it actually got to the point that Edward offered to call Jasper, but I needed to let it out. Clearly, Alice saw this and she came and got me. She took me up to her room where rose was, sitting on Alice's bed. Alice sat me on the bed and I curled into myself continuing to cry.

"Why can't she just be happy for me?" I sob I don't want any answers I just need to verbalise everything in my mind. I'm guessing Alice and Rose knew this because neither spoke.

"How can she say I am rushing into things she was young when she had me" I kept on making comments when finally I had no more tears left

"I will be a good mum, won't I? I refuse to be like her." I ask looking to both Rosalie and Alice.

"Bella don't worry about what Renée said you will be a perfect mother, and downstairs is your baby's perfect dad. No matter what anyone tells you, look at what you have already done. You cared for yourself and your mother from a young age. You move here and do exactly the same for your dad. I wouldn't be surprised if it's second nature to you already" I look at Rosalie as she is speaking and I pray she is right.

Alice decides to pipe in, "besides Bella you have all of us here and I know you will be a brilliant mother"

"But I can't depend on all of you. Besides how do you know-"Alice cuts in and taps her head. Does this mean she has seen it, how?

"Bella silly as soon as you decided to be the best mum for that baby in there" she places her hand on my stomach "I could see various visions of you raising a baby. Unfortunately I can't quite tell you the sex of the baby yet, what with my visions being slightly blurry" Alice huffs and this causes me to giggle.

We continue to talk and Alice decides to give me a pedicure, surprisingly its quite relaxing that is, up until I let out a small yawn.

"Right come on sleepy head, lets get you back into your husbands arms I am sure he is dying to talk to you right now," Rosalie jokes.

Before they can open the door, there is a slight knock. Alice calls whoever it is, into the room; it turns out to be Edward and I smile as soon as I see his face. I have all the reassurance I need right here. Edward asks how I am feeling and then carries me to his room and puts me in bed. He doesn't talk about it anymore and I am grateful for that I, just want to put it behind me. As Edward kisses me goodnight I know I don't need my mum. I have Charlie and all of the Cullen's, I will be fine and I will be a damn good mother.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N hope you enjoyed. Once again sorry it took me so long to update.<em>**

**_Let me know what you think_**

**_Amy x_**


	13. Embracing the Storm

In sickness and in health

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, sadly, or any of the characters. Nope sadly, I am just borrowing a few names and places.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N: hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize for the grammar and punctuation in the last chapter. I was rushing it. I will definitely try to avoid that.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Embracing the storm.<strong>

I am now into my 11th week, and still gaining weight as if there is no tomorrow. I haven't spoke to or heard from Renée since our phone call, and it had been almost a month. Though Edward keeps trying to get me to call her, I keep refusing him. She is the one who needs to apologize, not me.

Anyway, Edward helped more than enough when dad asked how it went. Charlie had been coming around more since I told him the news. It was the first time he had been around and he asked how mum took the news. Of course, I couldn't answer him; I was overcome with all of the anger and sadness I had felt when it first happened. So naturally, I ran out of the room crying and ran straight to Alice's room. When I finally came back down Charlie was, well to say angry would be an understatement. He was livid. I couldn't quite understand why, that is until he began to tell me that Renée's opinion didn't matter, and that no matter what, he was there for me. It clicked, as if a lightbulb was going off I realised that Edward had explained to Charlie what had happened. I don't know how much detail Edward shared, but from the anger, I could feel radiating off my dad, I could hazard a guess that Edward told him everything almost word for word. I was upset that my dad was now angry but there wasn't much I could do to stop that. Apart from that day, things have been going really well.

That is until this morning, when I decided it was time for me to get dressed. I had picked out a pair of the jeans I brought when out with Edward. As I tried and tried to do the button, it just would not budge and I screamed out in frustration.

Edward walked into the room, "Bella love what is it?"

"None of my clothes fit" I cry out, "I am only 11 weeks , this should not be happening, not yet."

"Bella Carlisle has already told you why it is affecting you so soon." Ah yes did I forget to mention that last week I went to Carlisle because I was worried with how quickly my weight was changing. Carlisle weighed me and told me that I was actually slightly underweight, and that it was just my body compensating, because I was so small to begin with. All I could think at the time was that by the time I am nine months, I would be huge! But since that conversation, Alice has been trying to get me to go shopping non-stop. Well I guess I don't really have a choice now.

"I know but this means I have to go shopping," I whine "with Alice." I shudder at the mere thought of shopping with Alice.

"Don't worry, we will limit your exposure to Alice I promise. Besides, I am sure Carlisle will have something to say about shopping non stop. Even Rosalie would be on your side. Plus I am coming with you for moral support. Now I have my own rules for Alice. Number one any time you need a break, you will have one. Number two, As soon as you are tired, we are coming home. Number three, No forcing you into clothes you will be uncomfortable in, for example little dresses. I want you to be as comfortable as possible. A happy momma makes a happy baby and finally rule four Alice has to let me and you go off on our own for a little while." I smile at Edward's thoroughness.

"I agree with all of your rules but I have one problem and it's kind of a big one. What am I even meant to wear shopping, in the first place, when none of my current clothes fit me?" I ask, hoping that Edward would have a solution.

"Well, Bella I know you may not like the idea but I think I know someone who may be able to help." Oh, I just know he means Alice. Edward walks out of the room and second later Alice is standing in his place.

"Hey Bella, so I saw your little predicament a couple of days ago, and I thought you may need this." Alice produces a little blue bag and empties it onto the bed. "Now there is nothing special and they should fit you just fine." I can see a grimace spread across Alice's face and I know she has tried hard to hold back. She tips out a pair of jeans, which happen to be Levi's and internally snort. Nothing special she says, I should have expected as much from Alice. A Cream blouse also slid out of the bag, with a pair of suede black shoes. I must admit it looked nice. I wonder how it will look on.

"Thank you Alice, let me just get changed and I will be out in a second." I grab the clothes from the bed and go into the bathroom. The blouse Alice had brought me was perfect; it was flowy so it hid my small bulge. The top looked like it was made from two layers, the second layer pulled together at the bust with bronze beads in the centre. While the first layer just flows to mid thigh. It was a beautiful top, and it felt comfortable. I was happy that no one could see my stomach. I don't want the whole world to know, or the nosy people of forks, well not yet anyway.

I leave the bathroom and make my way back into the bedroom to collect the shoes. I pick up my bag and then sit down in the living room.

"Alice, where exactly are we going shopping" I ask hoping it won't be too far.

"Well because of the rules EVERYONE has set me, we can't stray too far. Therefore, it was decided that we would just go to Seattle today." I could hear the dejection in Alice's voice.

As we set off for the garage, it was decided that we would take Edward's car. Rosalie had also decided to join us shopping today and I was slightly thankful for that, because it meant that there was no way Alice would push me.

On the drive to Seattle, I fell asleep, and after what felt like minutes, I was being shaken lightly to wake. I opened my eyes to see Edward leaning over me.

"Sorry" I grumble sleepily

"That's ok Bella, you needed a rest, don't worry about it," Edward placates. I smile up at him and thank him. We set off and I wish I had just let Alice loose and stayed at home. Every maternity shop we walked by Alice dragged me into, but the clothes just weren't me. Finally, we managed to find a shop that stocked clothes I liked. Nevertheless, I was at a loss as to why I couldn't just buy bigger sizes. I am not that big yet, am I? I did voice my opinions on this occasion.

"Alice, why are we only looking in maternity stores? I could just look in normal clothing stores and buy the next size up from mine. I am only in a size 10 at the moment; I don't think I need maternity clothes just yet."

Rosalie decided to answer my question "Bella if you buy maternity clothes they are adjustable. This means that you can buy a pair of size 10 jeans and keep them throughout your pregnancy by just adjusting them. It means you won't have to go shopping half as much. You may need to change your size once more, but you should be able to keep your clothes." I nod now thankful that we had only entered maternity stores. I wondered whose idea it might actually have been. It certainly was not Alice's idea, but I silently, thanked whoever it was.

Overall, we spent four hours shopping. Halfway through, Edward had decided to enforce rule number four. After Edward got me some lunch, I was whisked me away from Rosalie and Alice and we made our way to a group of mother and baby stores. Edward guided me into the first of the stores, which just so happened to be 'Babies R us', and I looked up at Edward.

"I know it's still early but I wanted us to be able to buy our baby's first possession. Whether it's an item of clothing or a teddy, I just wanted us to do this alone, without any intervention from anyone." My eyes go blurry and I can feel the tears pool in my eyes. There is no need for words; they would never amount to how I truly feel. We walk into the shop and I am overwhelmed.

Once I got over the amount of things I would need, we began looking around the store. We weren't quite sure what to but, there was just so much and I didn't want to jinx it. We decided that we would buy the baby's first item of clothing, but because we didn't know the sex of the baby, we went for gender neutral.

"Oh Edward look how tiny everything is, it's all so small and adorable, I can't believe how small it all is." Edward chuckles at my awe-struck actions. When we came across the neutral clothes, we each had a look and picked a set we liked. We were stuck between a beige Winnie the Pooh set or a cream elephant set. We finally decided on little Winnie the Pooh set. The set was beige, white and brown stripped set; the complete set had little mittens, a hat, a vest, a two-piece baby suit, and a baby-grow with a little bib. It was adorable. We continued to look around the store and some of the clothing was absolutely, jaw-droppingly cute. We had finished browsing through the store, and I was beginning to get quite tired. We left the shop and we met back up with Rosalie and Alice, and the thousands of shopping bags they had with them. I managed to stay upright just long enough to reach the car. The next thing I knew I was in the Cullen house on the sofa. When I was fully coherent, Edward carried me back to our cottage and I couldn't help noticing that there was a load of bags there, which should not have been, it was then that I realised that the storm had really struck

"Alice!" I can't stop the scold. I know she was only helping and that she enjoys it but I am not a Barbie doll. No matter how much she tries, I will never change, when it comes to shopping and people spending money on me.

I spent the next hour and a half, with Edward's help, putting all of the clothes away. Yeah I would NOT be going shopping until this pregnancy was over. I have enough clothes for three pregnant women.

Relax Bella, calm down.

I yell in joy "Finally!" All the clothes were away.

"Come on Bella let's get you dinner and we can watch a film." True to Edward's words, he cooked me a delicious omelette and we then relaxed on the sofa watching the 'time traveller's wife' where I fell into a comfortable sleep in Edward's arms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N: Sorry that this chapter is quite short and may not be the best but never the less I hope you enjoy.<em>**

**_Keep reading :)_**

**_Amy x_**


	14. Life's Little Miracle

**In sickness and in health**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the rights to Twilight Saga, sadly, or any of the characters. Nope sadly, I am just borrowing a few names and places and trying to make them my own.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: sorry it has taken so long for me to post this chapter, it seems as if everything is set out to get me. <strong>

**First, I have been in bed; sick for the past 5 days and then my internet stopped working and now my laptop has stopped working… someone really doesn't want me to write this story : (but I refuse to give up. So I am now trying to write the chapter on an iPad mini…Anyway, enough of my little rant hope you enjoy (Although it may not be the best)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: life's little Miracle.<strong>

Today was the day.

Today I would be able to see our baby for the first time. I would be able to hear their little heart beating and know that they are ok. Yes, it simply fine to know that everyone can hear the baby's heart beat. It's just that to be able to hear it myself just secures the knowledge that the baby is safe. To say I was excited was an understatement. Sadly, my excitement was ruined slightly, I have been told that today, Carlisle wants to take some bloods, apparently, it is routine… yeah apart from the fact that the smell of blood makes me nauseous and to top it off I will be in a house filled with vampires. Don't get me wrong I'm not worried about any of them hurting me; I'm more worried that I may be causing them pain. It is still embarrassing though, when you begin to faint because of a little blood. So far, only Edward has witnessed this bizarre occurrence. Ideally, I would have liked to keep it that way; unfortunately, both Carlisle and Rosalie will both be there, fantastic. Although it could be worse, Emmett could be there, that would just be mortifying.

"Edward what time is Carlisle expecting us over?" I ask hoping we don't have to wait too long; I just can't stand the waiting. I want the waiting to be over but I don't want to rush seeing our baby.

"He said to come over whenever we wanted to Bella, so we can leave whenever you want to" in my mind, I am jumping for joy.

"Can we go now" I stand enthusiastically "please?" I ask trying to calm myself. Edward smiles at my reaction

"Excited are we love?" he enquires… as if he really needed to ask me that.

"Yeah just a little, I can't wait to finally be able to hear what everyone else already can, and we get to see the baby for the first time, oh who am I kidding, I can't wait. Although having the bloods taken could definitely wait.

"Well you need to drink some water first, Rosalie's orders. Why don't you try eating some breakfast? It doesn't have to be a lot, just something to line your stomach what with your morning sickness." I grimace at Edward's reply

"Ugh don't remind me please," at my comment Edward smiles.

However, Edward's smile isn't the crooked smile that I would normally lose myself in instead it's saddened. I know Edward is blaming himself because I am being sick, but both Carlisle and Rosalie have talked to him and explained that even in 100 percent human pregnancies sickness occurs. Rosalie then went on to mention, that it could be a whole lot worse, and that he should be thankful that it isn't. I know its worrying Edward because we don't know all of the facts but I am fine. No, I am better than fine I am happy. I don't blame Edward; I would do it a thousand times over if I had to, for our little miracle. No matter how much I dislike it.

Edward cooks me some scrambled egg and some plain toast and serves it with a large glass of water. I hope he doesn't expect me to eat and drink all of this. Edward speaks, answering the question I had yet to voice.

"Just try to eat as much as you can manage Bella, and sadly you have to drink all of the water and possibly more"

"More," I squeak.

"I'm afraid so Bella, it makes it easier to see the baby. Rosalie can explain it better for you when we go over, but until then, you still have to drink it." I sigh knowing there is no way I will be able to get out of it, but knowing that it is essentially for the baby helps. Just another sacrifice I am willing to take for our baby. I make sure I drink all of my water; the only problem was that the water filled me up so I barely touched my scrambled egg. Maybe I can take it with us and eat it after, depends on how long it takes.

I'm sure I could always make myself something over at the big house if need be.

Once I have finished I carry myself off to our bedroom so I can get washed and dressed. In all it only takes me about half an hour to get ready and I then go and meet Edward back in the living room. We set off to the main house, with me in Edward's arms. As we approached the house I could hear Emmett shouting and arguing, he obviously got beat in a game. Once inside Emmett stops his arguing and along with Jasper and the girls he comes over to us.

I am wrapped in loving hugs from all the women and then in true Emmett style, he pick me up and tries to bear hug me, before I can say anything to stop him everyone is shouting at him, including Jasper.

"Sorry Emmett, hopefully once the baby is born you will be able to bear hug me again, but until then you will just have to settle for regular hugs, sorry" the thought saddened me slightly, Emmett was the only one who didn't treat me like glass. I am sure Jasper noticed my mood change as he looks over to me. I nod slightly toward him and continue

"You can blame your niece or nephew for that" at this Emmett laughs heartily

"It's cool Bells I don't mind, so how have you been little mama? I mean your little bump is looking cute" I wince slightly at Emmett's keen eyesight, but once again before I can react somebody else has stepped in. this time it happened to be Rosalie.

"OW Rosie, what was that for?" Emmett asks rubbing the spot where Rosalie had just hit him

"Not using your brain you idiot" she quips, at this Emmett looks back at me and I try to smile to let him know its ok

"Sorry Bella I didn't mean to upset you" he placates.

"It's ok Emmett, I just didn't think it was that noticeable yet" I look to the floor embarrassed.

"Why are you embarrassed Bella?" Jasper asks softly, at his question Edward's face snaps to mine and I look down again

"I… It's just that well" how do I explain to him that they are all the embodiment perfect in each and every way and here I am, a human, just over 12 weeks pregnant and already people can notice. I am gaining weight and changing and nobody else has anything to worry about.

"Sorry it's just that, well I just… I didn't think it was that noticeable yet and I didn't want everyone noticing me growing bigger." I try to explain myself as best as possible, still not moving my gaze from the floor as a form of comfort. I feel two cool hands on my shoulder and I look up expecting it to be Esme or Edward. I am a little shocked when I come face to face with Jasper; it's then that I begin to feel the waves of relaxation and calm wash over me.

"Bella, darling, there is no need for you to be embarrassed. It's a perfectly normal human process, besides I can think of two people who, no matter how much they love you, are still slightly jealous that you get to experience this" I know he said it as a joke to cheer me up but I can't help but slightly regret making them suffer through this. As well as that, you have seven people around you that are extremely happy for you. One of them is also slightly nervous, I'll let you take a guess at just who that might be." I smile and look toward Edward, surprised that he is nervous and I try to keep my mind fro thinking of Rosalie and Esme. If I could help them, I would in a heartbeat. I send Jasper as much thanks as possible.

Carlisle chooses this moment to walk into the room, I can feel my excitement bubbling to the surface. Jasper smiles and releases my shoulders as Edward comes to my side.

"So how are you today Bella?" Carlisle asks

"I'm good thank you" I reply simply

"Good, are you ready to head up and see your baby then" Carlisle asks but before he can continue I shout out "YES!" causing everyone to laugh but in this moment I really don't care. I am about to see our little miracle for the first time. Walking up the stairs I really begin to feel the weight of the water that I drank earlier and it reminds me of something Edward said.

"Rosalie, what's with the having to drink loads of water before the ultrasound?" I ask

"Well it pushes up your uterus so that you can get a clearer picture of the baby," she states knowingly.

"Oh, ok thanks" I squirm, hopefully this won't take too long, I don't think my bladder will last. Carlisle opens the door to his study and we follow him in. upon entering the study I can't help but notice some changes that have taken place. Firstly, there is now a small hospital bed along the right hand wall, with a monitor stationed beside it. Second is the medical cabinet that I s by Carlisle's desk, and I know that he has gone through all of this trouble for me.

Carlisle asks me to take a seat on the bed and he returns shortly with a small tray in his hands. I gulp and I know without needing to be told exactly what it is for. I shudder at the thought of what is to come.

"Umm Carlisle is it possible, I mean is there anyway you could do that after I have had the ultrasound I … well I don't want to pass out before I see the baby" I squirm again trying to get comfy, yeah I also don't think my bladder would handle it very well. Not that I am going to let them know that.

"That is fine Bella, it would probably be easier that way as you will be more comfortable once the scan is over" I blush knowing exactly what he is talking about. Damn it do I happen to have everything I think flash across my face for the world to see.

"Umm Yeah, thank you Carlisle," what else could I say. Why doesn't the ground just swallow me whole.

"Don't worry about it Bella, it is completely normal to feel that way. In fact a lot of pregnant women ask to hold off on the bloods until after the scan." I nod my head in understanding, still not sure that I could talk. Carlisle switches to machine by the bed on and asks me to lay on the bed.

Rosalie approaches "Bella could you lower your jeans slightly so I can place a small towel there to stop the gel from spreading, it will also cover you. I also need you to lift your shirt slightly," she adds and I feel my cheeks begin to heat. Get over it Bella when the time comes he will see a lot more, I mentally scold myself, this was my choice. As I lay back I notice my small bump poking between the towel and some tissue and I can feel my nerves increasing.

"Ok Bella this may feel a little cold," Carlisle announces. As he squeezes the gel on to my stomach I am slightly confused, as I don't feel any cold from the gel. Well I never was wired correctly. Carlisle begins to move the transducer across my stomach and I begin to feel really uncomfortable. I hope this doesn't take too long. I can hear clicking of buttons and I know that Carlisle must be measuring everything .

"Is everything ok Carlisle? Is the baby ok?" the silence in the room scaring me slightly into a panic.

"Bella everything if fine, the baby is perfectly health from what I can see. There are some little differences, but I expected as much considering Edward's vampiric genes.

"Wh-what do you mean differences? I though you said the baby was ok" my breathing spikes now, oh god what if something is wrong.

"Bella calm down. I need you to take a deep breath and relax," I do as I am told and as my breathing slows, Carlisle continues.

"Bella I promise you the baby is ok, look" Carlisle turns the monitor towards me and in that moment it's like my whole world has shifted, there is our baby. I can feel the tears gliding down my face but I am unable to shift my gaze from the tiny baby in the screen.

"Would you like me to explain the differences to you Bella?" I nod, unable to form a coherent sentence

"Ok so in a normal 12 week scan the baby's skin would appear almost see through, don't get me wrong your baby's skin is slightly translucent but less so than what would be expected. Now my guess is that this change is once again caused by Edward's shared DNA, from what I can see some venom was passed to the baby. Now there is nothing to worry about so far everything else seems pretty indicative of a normal human pregnancy. It just means that we will keep a closer eye on the baby's progress, ok?"

I nod still unable to speak. I hear Carlisle press another button and suddenly the room is filled with a beautiful thrumming sound. I look to Edward, silently asking if this is what I think it is, he simply nods and kisses my head. My eyes are turning blurry from all of my tears but in this moment I am just so happy.

"It's Okay?" I ask, to no one in particular

"Yes Bella, your baby is perfectly healthy" Carlisle reassures me

"oh Edward look how tiny it is, look at our little miracle."

"Oh Bella thank you," I am slightly confused by Edward's thanks but he continues before I can ask

"Bella you have given me the world and more. You have shared with me something so precious, something I never dreamed would ever happen to me, so thank you, my beautiful Bella." God more tears, I don't think I have cried this much since the day we got married. I turn my face and see Carlisle smiling happily at Edward and me.

"Carlisle is it possible to get copies of the ultrasound, I want to be able to send a copy to my dad and my mum."

"Of Course it is Bella, I will even print some extras just in case" Carlisle winks and I smile knowing that most likely everyone downstairs would like a copy, well the women anyway.

"thank you Carlisle"

"You are welcome Bella."

Rosalie hands me some tissue to clean the gel off my stomach and I am once again hit by the uncomfortable fullness of my bladder. I look down and ask quietly, knowing that everyone will still hear me.

"Edward could you possibly carry me to the toilet, I don't think I will make it if I walk" I blush realising just how much I had shared"

"Of course love, don't worry, its natural remember." I know that everyone keeps telling me that, but I still don't feel comfortable discussing my toiletry needs with other people.

When I have finished Edward carries me back up to Carlisle's study, where I know Carlisle will be waiting to take bloods. We enter the room, Edward places me back on the hospital bed, and I feel dread flow through me. I suppose it's best to just get it over with, right?

"Ok Bella, just try to relax as much as possible for me and you will be finished before you know it. I try my best to nod, that is until Carlisle sits down and picks up the needle, I feel that all too familiar feeling rising up my throat and I jump off the bed and run to the small bin by Carlisle's desk. Edward is by my side in a flash, holding back my hair, and unlike every other time I am sick I am now crying. This is just so embarrassing; it's different when it's just Edward. All of this because of a tiny little needle.

"I'm s-s-sorry Carlisle," I sob as I kneel on the floor.

"Bella sweetie, why are you apologizing, you did nothing wrong. I already know about your fear of needles and add that to your pregnancy hormones, well quite frankly I'm not surprised Bella." Carlisle then goes on to address Edward,

"Edward why don't you sit Bella in your lap so you will be able to calm her, I would bring Jasper in but I think it will be too much for him."

Edward does as Carlisle suggested and I am curled up on Edward's lap with my head nestled into the crook of his shoulder.

"Bella how are you feeling?" Rosalie asks from the bottom of the bed "I still feel sick," I reply taking a deep breath to try and get the feeling to pass but it doesn't , typical, just my luck.

"It will be over in a minute Bella, why don't you try to think of something to take your mind off of it" Rosalie suggests, I simply nod my head, which is still connected to Edward's neck. I try to think of what is to come, of meeting our little miracle for the first time, and I wonder whether the baby will be a boy or a girl. Who will the baby take after the most; secretly I am hoping that most of the baby's genes come from Edward, for example their balance and possibly their beauty. I am brought out of my thought by Carlisle telling me we are done. I am slightly surprised that the smell of the blood itself doesn't make me feel sick.

"Carlisle I know Edward probably told you this before, about me smelling blood, but… well I don't feel sick, is that normal?" I look to the floor embarrassed by what I am about to reveal, "Actually it doesn't smell bad at all" at my comment I feel Edward's body stiffen and wonder what caused it.

"Edward what is it? What's wrong?" I notice Edward and Carlisle share a look and then Carlisle continues to speak.

"Now Bella I don't want you to worry about it, but I think that this is just another difference in this pregnancy. Because of Edward's vampiric nature, I believe that the baby may share some of these traits. We will definitely have to keep an eye on this and see how it progresses. It may stop altogether, or it could possibly continue. For now, I don't want you to worry about it ok. We will take each day as it comes." I nod my head

"Carlisle I know this may sound silly but I'm not actually worried about this, I mean if I no longer pass out just because of the smell of a little blood then I am happy. Carlisle nods his head at my statement and I try to turn in Edward's arms to look up at him.

"Edward I am fine, look at me, there is nothing wrong" I try my best to alleviate Edward's concern and I can tell from the expression on his face that he is blaming himself, yet again.

Edward holds me tighter and places his head down on my shoulder, "Bella, if the baby's nature truly takes after mine in any way, can you not work out why the blood no longer repels you. If I Know you, stop me if I am wrong, you have also held back the most important factor, the blood doesn't smell horrible, no, but instead it smells nice and sweet, doesn't it?" I blush, and look away from everyone's gaze. Seriously am I that easy to read. Why don't I just announce it to the world? It takes me a while to realize where Edward's concern is heading and when I finally realize just what Edward is trying to say I gasp loudly.

"Y-y-you mean that the baby may crave blood? I ask trying to make sure we are on the same page. Edward confirms my thoughts by nodding his head slightly. I am taken aback. Well this is different. I look once more to Carlisle, hoping for some form of reassurance.

"As I said Bella, we will take each day as it comes and will watch you closely. If what Edward theorised actually happens we will deal with it, but until we get to that point I want you to relax. Putting your body under so much stress will definitely not help anyone. As the saying goes we will cross that bridge when we come to it ok?" I nod and stand from Edward's arms, "If the baby need's it I will try anything."I look down knowing that Edward's face will be filled with negative emotions. Carlisle approaches me and places a hand under my chin, lifting my head slightly

"Bella you need to stop getting so embarrassed, there is no need, as cravings would go, especially with the circumstances of this pregnancy, and this seems pretty tame. I have seen many women crave things that are both confusing and unbeneficial. This is neither. I feel myself tear up and I try to pull away, but Carlisle stops me

"I'm sorry, it's just this is, god how do I explain it. I just don't know how to deal with myself at the moment, I'm being sill I know I am but I can't seem to control it." Carlisle chuckles lightly and pulls me into his side for a hug

"Bella what you are experiencing is nothing more than a surge in your emotions sweetie. It's your pregnancy, this is completely normal and every pregnant woman goes through it, I promise you that. I will warn you though that it may get worse, you can go from being happy one moment to crying the next but as I said, it is completely normal. Frankly I would be worried if you didn't experience it" I nod, and try to lighten the mood "well I feel sorry for Jasper, he also has to experience my emotional whiplash," at my comment everyone in the room chuckles. What makes me really laugh though is that I can hear Emmett laughing and I know that he will be making fun of the situation.

With the tension eased, we all make our way down the stairs where I am accosted by Alice

"Let me see, let me see" she continues chanting, that is until I produce a small photo and hand it to her.

"Aww Bella, it's so tiny." I can't help but already hate the fact that we have to refer to the baby as it. We will definitely be finding out the sex, the sooner the better.

"Edward we have to come up with a name to call the baby until we know the sex." I state adamantly. Edward agrees and everyone takes it in turns thinking of names to call the baby.

So far, the names that I like the best have come from Edward and Emmett. It is actually harder than it looks to try to name my precious little miracle. So far, we have mini me, squishy, little c and finally bump. Yeah you can tell the ones Emmett suggested. However, oddly enough I quite like the idea of calling my baby bump, because right now that is all we have to identify him or her. I know we will probably change it in the future but for now, we settle on bump.

Everyone is passing around the pictures of bump and it reminds me of what I mentioned to Carlisle earlier.

"Edward could we go to Charlie's later, I want to give him a copy of the photo."

"Of course Bella, I'm glad that you are involving your mum."

"Yeah, I figured just because she wasn't exactly happy does not mean our baby will suffer, even in my womb. Besides she deserves to see her first grandchild." I smile and kiss Edward.

Just as promised at about 6 pm Edward drives us to Charlie's house. It's funny to see my dad almost reduced to tears at a simple photo, nevertheless he is. We spend a couple of hours at my dads, before we return home and we sit on the sofa together reflecting on everything that has happened today. I was able to see and hear our little bump, what I wouldn't give to be able to hear that delightful thrumming everyday. This is how we spend the rest of the evening until I yawn and Edward carries me off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N sorry again for taking so long to post this chapter. I apologize if the spelling and grammar isn't the best, typing on an iPad is not as easy as it sounds.<em>**

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, hopefully it won't be as long till my next update._**

**_Amy x_**


	15. Sorry is the Hardest Word

**In Sickness and in health**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, for me, I do not own any of the rights to The Twilight Saga, but that doesn't stop a girl from dreaming now does it.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. <strong>

**It may take me longer to post chapters from now on but I will try my best to keep you from waiting too long.****I will hopefully be getting a new laptop soon and then all my problems will be solved. Until then I am at the mercy of my family, having to borrow their gadgets just so I can write some more.**

**ENJOY x **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Sorry is the Hardest word<strong>

It has been three weeks since we saw little bump. Each day that passes, I wish I could see the tiny little baby within me, or listen to the serene thrumming of their little heart once more, but I can't sadly. It has been two weeks since I got up the courage to send a copy of the scan to my mum. I know that I was always planning to send her a copy, but every time I would go to send it, I would remember our last conversation and get upset. Nevertheless, I sent her a copy, after Edward persuaded me, that is. I haven't heard from her yet, so I don't know if she has received it. I hope that she has, I would like her to be a part of this, as much as Charlie is. She is my mum after all.

I am currently sitting on the sofa over at the Cullen's reading one of my favourite books, Wuthering Heights. This is because Edward had to go hunting, after some much-needed persuasion from me that is. This left me in the house with Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle was currently at the hospital, so that just left Esme. It was comforting to be around her, knowing that she has been through this before, and even though it didn't end so well, she is still here to support me. It's more than what some people I know are doing. Esme came in from gardening t sat on the sofa next to me where we talked about the baby and the future; it wasn't an awkward conversation, as I thought it might be, instead it was one of happiness with a carefree sense to it. After lunch, we sit on the sofa once more and get ready to watch Romeo and Juliet.

"Esme is it possible, I mean you can say no if you want to but can I… well could I" I couldn't seem to get my sentence out, the words tumbling from my lips

"What is it Bella? You don't have to be nervous darling, honest just take a deep breath and then try again ok." Esme comments softly.

"Is it possible to" I take a deep breath, why am I so nervous, Esme is a second mother to me "well could I have a cuddle with you as we watch the film please, I know it's silly, sorry. Just ignore me, you don't have to."

"Oh Bella, sweetie of course I will. It's not silly, not at all. Your husband is away and you want some comfort. There is nothing wrong with that"

"I know it's just that I am 19 now and I can't stand the thought of being on my own, and I really don't understand why, when normally I like my independence, its just that lately all I want to do I cuddle up to someone. I just don't understand it." I babble, not sure if I am actually making sense.

"Oh Bella, come here." As I slide across the sofa, Esme pulls me into her arms and rocks me gently. "It's your body changing darling, that's why you feel all of these different and confusing things. Right now, what you want is to be around people, I am sure if you asked Carlisle or Rosalie they would tell you the same thing, but I know from experience that when I was pregnant all I wanted was to be surrounded by my family, especially my mum, so I know how you must be feeling. I know that right now things are a bit difficult for you, but anytime you need me I will be here." At the mention of my mum, I burst into tears.

"I… I just don't understand," I sob, "She ha-had no p-p-problem with me g-g-getting m-married" my words coming out disjointed because of the crying.

"Oh Bella I wish I could answer that for you, but I'm not Renée. All I can tell you is that you have the support of everyone here and you have your dad's support. I'm sure your mum will come around" Esme soothes, still rocking me. As my tears slow, my mind begins to fog with exhaustion and the next thing I know I am being moved. I wake just as I hear the doorbell go off and look to Esme questioningly. I stand as Esme opens the door; I was too busy trying to think of who could possibly be calling at the Cullen's to notice that the door was already open. Out of all the names I came up with, I would never in a million years have guessed the identity of the visitor.

My body has frozen, how am I supposed to react? What am I supposed to say? It feels as if my body has gone numb, that is until I crumble to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV <strong>(_Italics are thoughts)_

We were still out hunting, the guys trying to see who could hunt the most. When I was hit with it, a vision

I gasp knowing that everyone will hear me and within seconds, I am surrounded by my family, Jasper looking straight into my eyes.

"Alice what is it darlin'?"

I manage to get out one word before Edward almost loses it

"Renée" I state knowing Edward had seen as I had.

"What has Bella's mother done now?" Rosalie asked, almost as angry as Edward seemed. I knew the relationship between Bella and Rosalie had grown recently and I was grateful for that.

"She is on her way to forks, she has decided to apologize to Bella but, she wanted to do it in person. I can't tell you much more, all I can see is that she knocks on the door of the house. I guess she hasn't decided yet."

"So what do we do Alice?" was rose's reply, but my overprotective brother beat me to it

"We go home; I don't want her upsetting Bella anymore than she has already." I decide to stop himfrom going any further.

_Edward she is here to apologize_, knowing he will hear me. He just huffs,

"Alice I don't want to take any chances not with Bella. You saw what happened the last time she spoke to Renée. I'm sorry but I can't just sit here not knowing, at least if I am there I will be able to know what she is thinking and step in if needed" I sigh and look to the future once more. Damn it he wins. _Fine._

Within minutes, we are making our way through the dense forests heading back to forks.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Bella" Standing in front of me is my mum. I can hear my name being called but I can't really focus in on it, it's like I am not really there, but yet I am. I can see my mum running to me and in that moment, I don't know whether to embrace her or turn from her. I am fed up of not talking to my mum, not having her there when I need her the most. This makes me go for the first option, to embrace her. As mum sits on the floor next to me, I throw my body onto hers and sob uncontrollably. We sit there for what feels like hours, but was in actuality is only a couple of minutes until Renée pulls away and finally speaks.

"Oh Baby, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you so much. If I had known, I would have contacted you sooner." She softly whimpers.

"Oh baby, If I could turn back the time, I would. Sweetie, I never meant to upset you."

"B-b-but you s-sounded s-so disappointed in me, I-I didn't d-do anything wrong." I stutter coming to the end of my tears.

"Oh no Bella it wasn't anything you did, it was my own fault, and I promise you that."

"I needed you mum, yes I had Edward and all of the Cullen's, especially Esme, but none of them were you" I glance over at Esme to apologize, but find that she is not in the room anymore.

"Oh Bella I could never be disappointed in you. Yes, I was shocked; its not every day that you find out your own baby is having a baby of her own. I never meant what I said about you being too young. If I am honest, you will probably do a better job than I did. Not that it would be hard to do" she Chuckles, but I can see something in her face, a saddening emotion, regret maybe?

"Bella I know that I haven't been here or even called, believe me I wish I had. It took me some time, and a few choice words from both your father and stepfather for me to realise exactly how the conversation we had sounded, and Bella I am so, so sorry. Of course I am happy for you sweetie, and I want to be here for you whenever you need me, my darling girl." I can see tears brimming in mums eyes and I pull her back into a hug

"I've missed you mum" I state.

"I've missed you too baby, so much" I move to stand as I am starting to get uncomfortable down on the floor. Mum stands first and then helps me up, where she gives me the once over and she gasps lightly, I blush under her close scrutiny and sit on the sofa.

"Oh Bella you have such a sweet little bump already" she coo's, Great, another person who could notice my weight gain. What was her excuse, because I know she didn't have vampire senses?

"Yeah apparently I am showing already because I was so thin before" I reply letting a sigh out.

"Oh don't look like that Bella. I think it is adorable that you have a bump already. You didn't make any form of an appearance until I was about 20 weeks.

"I just don't like people noticing, if they don't know I am pregnant, they will think I am fat. I know that once people find out the truth, though that they will judge me because I am only nineteen."

"Oh sweetie, don't worry about what other people think. It's what you think that matters the most. I mean when we spoke on the phone, you didn't take anything I that said to heart. I know now that it hit you hard, but if I remember rightly, you put me in my place and told me that you were happy and that you will be a brilliant mother. That is all that should matter baby. Both you and Edward are happy, and that is all that counts. I suppose my conversation with you didn't really help but I am sorry." I stared open mouthed at mum, wow talk about a turn around. I don't know how long we sat there talking but we were interrupted by the front door opening. I knew who it would be and I could feel my heart beating faster, knowing that my husband was home and that everything was healing itself. It still had some working out to it but my mum and my relationship was recovering.

Edward walked into the room and look at me, and I could see it in his eyes that he was asking if I was ok. I nodded my head slightly so that only he would notice.

"Hello Renée" Edward addresses my mu m shortly; I knew that Edward was also upset, because of all the pain my mum had put me through.

"Hello Edward, listen I know that you must not think very much of me from the last time I spoke to Bella, but I assure you I meant no harm and as I have told bell already I was shocked. I am actually seeing someone to help me get over all of my issues but that is beside the point. The point is that I am sorry, to both of you for all the hurt and anger I may have caused and I hope to amend any mistakes I have made." Edward looks slightly taken aback by my mum's apology and I was curious as to why. Emmett came bounding in the room and came and gave me a small hug, well it was small for Emmett.

"So Bella how is little squishy today?" yes although we had decided just to stick with calling the baby bump, Emmett decided that he was going to call the baby squishy, of course watching _Finding Nemo_ didn't help the situation. Emmett claimed that to him the baby was squishy because it was just that, and to him it probably always would be squishy, just like me. Emmett has such a way with words. Truth be told though, the name was growing on me.

"As far as I can tell Emmett, the baby is doing just fine, apart from making me want ice cream at all times during the day, but your brother has been handling that. Very well, I might add.

"Glad to hear it bells, we want little squishy to be happy in there, and if eating ice cream will make him happy then eat all the ice cream you want" this was another thing Emmett had taken to recently, referring to the baby as a boy. He is positive that the baby will be a boy, I think it is mostly because he, once again wants to be in the lead of the sexes. Men.

Esme came out of the kitchen, shortly after everyone had arrived, and asked Renée if she would like joining us, well me, for dinner and it made me realise I had no idea how long she would be here. Renée agreed to stay for dinner and I hoped it would give me a chance to voice my question. Esme had cooked chicken and mushroom pasta and it smelled divine, I couldn't stop the moan from escaping as my senses caught the delicious scent.

As we sat to eat dinner, the Cullen's all excusing themselves, apart from Edward of course. I could no longer hold back in my thirst for the answer to how long my mother would be staying. Edward beat me to the punch line

"So Renée, how long are you in Forks," Edward asks in a slightly curt manner. This surprises me, if I can forgive my mum, and I was the one hurt then surely Edward should have no trouble.

"Umm well that depends really" I take this as my cue to speak

"Depends on what mum?" I ask not sure where she is going with this.

"How long you want me, you see as I said earlier I am seeing someone to help me resolve my issues" I once again see the distressed look cross her face. I can't help but take a quick glance at Edward as his face also changes, from one void of anything to one that is surprised. I would really have to ask him what has him so surprised later.

"They suggested that I reconnect with you, I mean I would have done that anyway, and as I said earlier I will be here for as long as you want or possibly need me. So Phil suggested that I stay in forks for a while, that way I can make amends with you as well as to be there for you." I can see the aversion cross her face at the mention of staying here, but to know that she was willing to do this for me, well it meant an awful lot.

"Mum you don't have to stay here for me," I state not wanting to cause my mum any discomfort in her life.

"Oh sweetie, I don't have to stay, I want to. Besides it also gives me a chance to make amends with your father; we have never really been on good terms since I left here with you as a baby." I gape at her reply. She wants to fix things with Charlie, wow! To say I am shocked would definitely be an understatement. I shake it off and continue

"What about Phil, I am sure he will miss you? What about your house back in Florida? You can't leave all of that behind just for me." I rebuke, I know she said she wants to stay here but knowing mum I'm not sure she has thought it all through.

"Well depending on how long I stay depends on what happens. Phil has some vacation time saved up so he offered to take some time off and come and visit for a while, and what about the house. Bella I know what I am doing." I know I said I was shocked before, but anymore and my body won't take it very well. Since when does my mother plan? She does things on a whim, always has.

"A-are you s-sure?" I stutter, still in a state of confusion.

"Perfectly, sweetie I want to spend time with you" she replies and once again I am filled with happiness.

"Well in that case you are welcome to stay as long as you like" it was Edward who answered and I look to him in confusion "you see Bella has been really self conscious lately and all she wants is to be comforted, she doesn't like being left alone often." I turn my stare of confusion to a glare of anger. He will definitely be getting a piece of my mind later.

"I know she has really missed you, especially these past few weeks and I am sure, Bella would agree" he looks to me "that recently all she has longed for is her mum, although she wouldn't openly admit it before. But she has been seeking Esme out a lot more" I look to the ground once again embarrassed, this time Esme speaks

"It's not that I mind in fact I quite enjoy our time together Bella, I just know you sweetheart, and as I said earlier, when I went through this I really wanted my mother around me and you have that chance and you will be happier and more comfortable. I sigh knowing there is no way I could refuse because everything they had said was true. I did want my mum. I nod my head still not speaking.

"Bella sweetie" Renée prompts

"Sorry, I um don't mind. I mean Edward is right though I would like you to stay." Renée smiles at me and we continue with our meal in silence. Until a vital thought hits me

"Mum where are you staying" I was definitely not prepared for her answer

"Well Charlie said I could stay with him until I fine a more suitable place." Did I just hear her correctly? She is staying at Charlie's; well I suppose I am used to being surprised today.

"Oh ok" I mutter not sure what else I could say. It then dawns on me

Charlie Knew she was coming. He knew and didn't tell me.

"HE KNEW" I all but shout.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope it won't be too long before I am able to post the next chapter.<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**Amy x**


	16. Unexpected occurrences

** In Sickness and in Health**

Disclaimer: unfortunately, I am not Stephenie Meyer therefore, I do not own the rights to The Twilight saga, but it doesn't stop me from dreaming.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. so after a long wait here it finally is chapter 16. I hope you are able to enjoy this chapter as you have the ones previously.<strong>

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Unexpected occurrences.<strong>

Therefore, after Edward and my mum finally calmed me from my mini rant about Charlie withholding information, it was decided that Renée would be staying. Currently we have decided to try a month and see how it goes from there. I, however, am slightly dubious as to how she will cope, what with her being away from the Florida heat, as well as everything that just is not Forks but we will see. Now I had expected things to be difficult between my parents, but according to mum things are going really well, although it is only early days. Oh and Charlie had been spending more time down the reservation with Billy. This brings me to my next port of concern, Jacob.

Now I knew that Charlie would tell Billy about me, I mean who hasn't he told and I get it he is excited that he is going to be a granddad. However, as expected Billy didn't take the news too greatly and as Charlie had put it, he had be acting 'strangely', but I expected nothing less. However, this isn't what concerned me. What concerned me was that I knew that the pack would have to be told considering the circumstances surrounding the pregnancy. This meant that Jacob would know. I also knew, knowing what I do about Billy, that he would have been the one to tell Jacob, rather than him having him hear it through the pack's mind. I had expected, in true Jacob form, for him to storm around here as soon as found out, but I haven't seen or heard from him since the wedding, this was what had me worried. Things had been left pretty well at the wedding and I couldn't help but worry that it would all change the moment Jake found out. Jacob was never one to turn down a fight especially with a vampire. Not that I would condone any such fighting, it's just extremely unlike Jacob, to have not even heard from him especially knowing Jacob and his temper.

I tried to put these thoughts out of my head as Edward drove us to Charlie's house. It was about time I paid him a visit. I hadn't been to the house since I got married and I thought it would be a nice change, well that and I wanted to talk to my dad about withholding information, I had not forgot about that.

We pulled up to the house and Edward was by my side in an instant, opening my door for me. I don't think I will ever get used to that.

"Thank you" I breathe, knowing that no more needs to be said. In response Edward simply kisses me chastely on the lips, I can feel my heart skip a beat in its usual manner. I move to the door, Edward by my side and I take a deep breath, steeling myself for everything, including Charlie's reaction.

As he opens the door, the surprise is clearly displayed on his face, but in typical Charlie fashion, he manages to cover it quickly.

"Hi dad" I speak softly, not quite sure why I am so nervous.

"Hey Bells" dad replies gruffly "Haven't seen you in a little while " which was true, the last time we saw each other was nearly three weeks ago and that was to give him a copy of the scan, I smile still remembering his reaction.

"So kiddo, what brings you here today?"

"What can't a girl visit her dad without having an ulterior motive. Besides, I though it would be nice for us to make the trip to you. Rather than making you travel to us all the time. I thought it would be a nice little surprise for you, that's all.

"It is bells, it is." I can't help but feel as if there is something he isn't telling me.

"I can go if you want me to dad; I don't want to be any trouble"

"Bella," he says in a voice that is telling me to stop being silly.

"You're not trouble Bella not at all, you are my daughter and I am glad you came over, although we may have some visitors later on" I don't even need to ask about his visitor. I know it will be Billy. I try to put this out of my mind and not let myself over think the situation. Charlie motions for Edward and I to enter the house

"Are you two coming in or are you going to stay out on the front steps all day?"

As we move into the house we go into the front room and I sit on the sofa, I turn to Charlie, lets allow the fun to begin, shall we?

"So dad, how has it been, having Mum live here? You know you could have warned me about." I state letting the anger drip feed my voice. I see Charlie shuffling his feet, good.

"Well its definitely been different having your mum here, that's for sur. I haven't lived in the same house as Renée since we were married" I smile slightly at his reply, but I notice he still hasn't answered to the key part, not telling me about Renée visiting. Thinking about it, I couldn't help but be thankful towards the two of them, knowing all of the trouble that they are going through just for me.

I look at Charlie expectantly. "right so I ummm, listen about me not telling you I am sorry but your mother wanted to surprise you so she asked me not to mention it and then I thought that it would be a nice surprise and it would give you both the opportunity to sort things out. I didn't want to stress you out and we both know that if you had known then you would have stressed, I just wanted you to be happy Bella," he paused sighing "lately you have been miserable kiddo, and I know you needed Renée." I sigh at this knowing how right he is, god he makes it so difficult to stay angry.

"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to be angry at you, it's just everything seems to get to me lately." I try my best to apologise

"Bells, it's ok kiddo, trust me I remember your mother" I gawk at him, not quite understanding, until it finally hits me, of course, he is talking about when she was pregnant with me. Great, that's not embarrassing… much.

"Still you were right, I have missed mum a lot, especially now. I just would have like to have been prepared you know? I mean I had a mini meltdown when I saw her standing at the Cullen's door." I reply remembering my reaction towards mum's arrival. Charlie chuckles at my little revelation

"Well enough about that, how have you been since I last saw you, and how's my grandbaby doing" I love that my dad is so interested in the baby, I was so worried at first but I can see it was all for nothing now… what is it they say about hindsight being 20/20.

"Things have been pretty good so far, I've had some morning sickness but apparently that is all to be expected and it should hopefully ease off soon enough, I sure hope so." This causes Charlie to chuckle again and I am glad to see him happy. Although he isn't one for talking I can tell that he isn't uncomfortable in this situation either, this makes me happy. As Charlie goes to fetch us some drinks I feel a cramp like sensation in my stomach. I try to keep myself calm knowing that if I panic it wont do any good to either of us. Ok relax Bella. God I just can't let anything happen to this baby, it would kill us all. I take a quick peek at Edward hoping that he hasn't noticed my discomfort. It looks as though he hasn't yet… just stay calm worrying isn't going to do any good, no stress needed. Maybe I should call Carlisle or Rosalie jus to be safe, but surely, Edward would notice if anything was wrong with the baby. I mean he can hear the heartbeat after all. I am brought out of my jumbled thoughts by Charlie placing the drinks on the table; of course, Edward's is just for show.

The pain recedes and I let it go, it was probably nothing anyway. Charlie Edward and I continue talking comfortably until around two o'clock, when there was a sudden knock at the door. At first, it made me jump but as I remembered what Charlie had said earlier about a visitor I begin to relax once again. I know who will be behind the door. I know that my best friend's father will be out there in his wheelchair and I can imagine that he will have a few things he will want to say to both Edward and myself. I stay seated as Charlie opens the door, I can hear talking and I wait for Charlie to return. I know that Billy will want to be discreet when he talks to me but that doesn't stop the nerves from hitting me like a bee sting, sharply. As Charlie enters the room I am surprised that he is not behind Billy, pushing his wheelchair instead as Billy is wheeled into the room I am hit with another great shock. There is my best friend, Jacob, standing just across from me. The guy I have been worrying about internally because I haven't heard from him is standing in front of me. I am frozen in my place and stunned into a silence, as I come back into myself I feel utterly happy.

"Jacob!" I practically leap at him, and true to Jacob, he chuckles. I swear that sometimes he can be just like Emmett.

"Hey bells, you're lookin' good" I blush, geez how many more people are going to notice. I'm only 16 weeks for crying out loud.

"Thanks… "I roll my eyes letting him know how I truly feel.

"You're not lookin' so bad yourself," I lean In and hug him closely "Where have you been Jake, I've missed you and no one has seen or heard from you since the wedding" I speak this quietly in his ear.

"I've just been around Bella, but I'm back now. I met a new tribe who have a pack similar to ours and I've just been hanging with them"

"Well I am glad you are back there is a lot to catch up on," I stop talking as Jacobs face turns angry.

"Yeah I heard you had some really big news" I pull away from him, the tone of his voice alone making me feel hurt. I didn't expect him to be over the moon about me having a baby but the fury that laces his tone is wounding. To know that he is this angry over a baby is hurtful.

As I go to sit back down, I am once again hit with the cramping sensation from earlier. It reminds me of the day I was sick in Rio, god I hope I don't have that again. That was horrible. I was unable to stop the grimace spreading across my face from the pain and worst of all both Edward and Jacob saw it this time. Great, just my luck, god please don't let there be anything wrong with the baby.

I stop trying to sit and I return to standing as make my way to the kitchen I call out "I need some fresh air, I will be out the back."

I move out to the small patch of grass between the hose and the surrounding forest. Once again, as I go to sit I am hit with this pain, unable to hold it in I let out a small cry

"Aaah" crap it hurts. Within seconds, everyone except from Billy is surrounding me. Edward is the first to get to me

"Bella love what happened? Are you ok" by this point I am crying, unable to stop the forbidden thoughts from running rampage through my brain. All I can do is shake my head

"Bella, kiddo I need you to look at me." I prize my eyes away from Edward and look to my father. "Bella, I need you to listen and answer me ok. Just nod for yes and shake your head for no ok. Can you do that for me kiddo?" I nod my head, to scared to even try to speak my mind

"Did you fall" I shake my head "ok good, that's good baby"

"Bella, love can you point to where you are in pain" as Edward asks me I know I have no choice but to answer no matter my fears I need help

"M-m-my s-st-stom-stomach. It h-h-hurts"

"Ssshh Bella, it going to be ok, listen Edward is calling Carlisle ok" I nod not wanting to talk right now. "You're gonna be fine bells" I can't help but hope and pray that Jacob is right but this pain just is not reassuring me at all.

Edward slides back towards me with the phone in his hand

"Bella Carlisle wants to speak to you, do you think you can talk to him"

"Y-yes." Edward hands me the phone and pulls me into his chest allowing me some comfort, and truthfully being in his arms helps to soothe me a little.

"H-hello"

"Hi Bella, listen sweetie I need you to tell me everything that happened, do you think you can do that for me?" I take a deep breath, as I slowly release it Charlie gently squeezes my hand and I have all the reassurance I need.

"it started earlier today, I-it just felt like a s-slight cramp and it went so quickly, oh god something is wrong isn't it-"

"Bella I need you to focus sweetie I can't help you otherwise. Just carry on and I will do everything I can to protect you and the baby. Can you do that Bella "

"Sorry"

"Its ok sweetie, just carry on"

"I was worried at f-first and I was going t-to call but it went s-so quick, I thought it was probably nothing. T-t-then about 20 minutes ago, Jacob arrived and we were t-t-talking, I went to sit down and the pain shot across my stomach but this time it was stronger. It felt like the pain that I had when we were on the island. I decided to take a step out and get some air. I was gonna sit down and then call Rosalie because I knew you were at work and I-"

I am cut off by another sharp pain spreading across my stomach

Edward takes the phone from the floor; I don't hear much of what he says I am so focused on the pain, within what feels like seconds I am being lifted into the air

"Edward" I call out, panic resonating strongly in my voice.

"Bella look at me," I look into his eyes as requested. "We are going to the hospital; Carlisle is waiting for us ok." I nod, "He will see to you and we will get this sorted out, nothing bad is going to happen"

"Just please stay with me, I don't care what they do. Just stay by me please," I practically beg.

"Of course Bella, where else would I be?" once again, I am hit with the pain as I am set down In Charlie's cruiser. I hiss as my back hits the surface of the car.

Edward leans over and whispers gently in my ear "Sorry Bella it was this or run, and I couldn't exactly do that." I nod stopping him from saying any more

"Just hurry please dad," I practically cry

"I know bells, I know. It won't be long baby; you just hang in there ok."

Charlie was right it didn't take long for us to get there. Before I knew it, I was in a hospital gown with a monitor around my small baby bump and Carlisle and nurses surrounding me.

"Ok Bella, we are going to run a set of bloods, so we can check for any infections. We will also do an ultrasound to check on the baby and make sure that everything is ok. Considering the pain is in your stomach we will also check your appendix and gall bladder just to make sure that it is not them ok" I nod knowing that all I can do is wait and hope

"Ok sweetie, hopefully it shouldn't be too long before we have some answers"

"Ok, thank you Carlisle."

"You don't need to thank me Bella. Firstly, I am just doing my job, and second I wouldn't have it any other way. You are my daughter in-law and I will do whatever I can to help you as I go to nod I am hit with the all to familiar pain and I cradle my stomach, willing the pain to pass as quickly as it came.

"Bella sweetie I can give you some pain medication to help ease the pain if you would like"

"But what about the baby won't it cause any risks, if it might then no I will wait it out"

"No sweetie, there are no risks with the medication. You really are self sacrificing aren't you?" I frown not quite understanding where he is going with this

"You see Bella, when most people, even pregnant women, are in pain they will take whatever they can. No matter the consequences, it could hold. You are willing to forgo any medication for the sake of your child. You, who always downplay how you are truly feeling, Just to give others peace of mind and stop them worrying too much. You are so remarkable Bella, we are so lucky to have your presence in our life." I blush at Carlisle's observations but I cannot help but disagree with the last part. I am the lucky one. Without them, god knows where I would be. Carlisle places a light kiss on my forehead and then leaves to get the equipment to set up an I.V. could this day get any worse.

Thankfully as promised, Edward stays by my side throughout the entire thing. It turns out when you are so worried about the baby you are carrying you forget your previous fears and just get on with things. I had been here for about 30 minutes and my bloods still hadn't come back but they couldn't find anything wrong with the baby, based on the fetal monitors I was wearing. Right now, I am sitting in a wheelchair waiting to go for an ultrasound, Carlisle will be coming with me so that he can check my appendix and gall bladder, but I am slightly excited that we get to see the baby again. Dad is coming with me as well. He has not left my side since we arrived.

As we were called in to the room Edward lifted me from the chair and placed me gently on the bed, sadly, it didn't stop the hiss that escaped my lips yet another pain coursed across my abdomen. As the technician began, I was unable to stop the cry of pain that leaked through my mouth of its own volition.

"I'm sorry but it's the only way we c-." She was abruptly stopped from saying the rest of her sentence by Carlisle.

"Could you hold you hand still for a second Jenny, then get a freeze frame of that image," Carlisle asked looking at the small monitor.

"Sure thing, why what have you seen?"

"Well I think I have found the source of all the pain, and not a moment too soon it appears." Yeah by this point, I was completely lost. I was just hoping to see my baby again.

"Umm Carlisle, I know you have found what ever it is you found but is it still, well is it still possible to see the baby. I just need to know that squishy is ok" Carlisle chuckles along with Edward and at first, I cannot work out for the life of me why.

"Of course you can see squishy Bella" ah, yep now I get it.

"You have been around Emmett for too long love," Edward adds kissing my head gently

I poke my tongue out teasingly toward him. I then focus back on the monitor and wait for the familiar image of our baby, safe and happy. There it is, the tiny life growing inside of me

"You are sure that the baby is ok?" I ask for what is probably the hundredth time today.

"Yes Bella, the baby looks to be developing perfectly, how far along are you now?" the technician, jenny answers.

"Umm 16 weeks now" i reply shakily, still wary of the pain in my stomach. Jenny smiles and then presses a button on the monitor and I get to hear one of my favourite sounds, the baby's heartbeat.

"Would you look at that; got a strong little heartbeat there bells... I am so proud of you kiddo." I turn to face my dad and I can see the tears glistening in his eyes. My dad, the man who hides his emotions from the world, is crying because of the tiny baby in my stomach. As he approaches, I am unsure what he is doing, that is until he takes Edward's place next to me, where he proceeds to gently kiss my head and hold me.

"Right Bella, let's get you back to your room and then I will explain exactly what is wrong and how it can be treated."

"Ok" I agree. Edward once again carefully lifts me off the bed and places me on the chair eliciting yet another hiss.

It only takes us a few minutes to get back to my room and I am place back into bed.

"Right as I told you earlier Bella, we were going to be looking at both your appendix and gall bladder during the ultrasound. This was because during pregnancy it is common for people to have trouble with their gall bladder and appendix. They are the most common causes of cramping during pregnancy. In your case, it is the latter. You seem to have an inflamed appendix. It could actually be the reason behind the pains you told me about earlier. The ones you were suffering from in Rio. Now the best course of action would be to remove your appendix. Now we would perform a laparoscopy, this should offer you a decreased amount of postoperative pain, a reduced hospital stay , the incision will be smaller and should therefore heal quickly."

Oh god this is too much information. I need surgery, what about the baby?

"What about the baby? Will it be safe?"

"Well that is another advantage to this procedure; there is a decreased risk of complications with this surgery. I know that doesn't mean much to you Bella but if it helps I have preformed this operation before and the woman had a healthy baby boy full term. I should tell you Bella that the sooner we act the lower the risk." I nod, once again losing the ability to speak.

It is only when I feel the tears sliding down my cheek and Edward holds me that I realise I am crying out loud

"I'm scared."

"Oh Bella no baby, you have no reason to be scared. Look at everything you have been through and you are still here. Bella this is nothing compared to Victoria and the newborns , or James. I promise Bella you will be ok. Besides Carlisle will be there throughout the whole thing. You could be in no safer hands."

"I know but what if something goes wrong I-"

"Bella listen to me, you will be ok. I promise you that much. This time tomorrow you will be laughing at this. Come on baby. Do it for me, for our unborn child, who will need you to be there and be strong like you have already." Jake picks this moment to add his two cents worth

"Yeah but at least all you have to do is go to sleep, you don't have to worry about running or fighting" I giggle at his comment but it strikes me how true it is. Edward is right Carlisle will look after me.

"Edward could you get Charlie ,Carlisle and everyone else to come back in here please" I ask wanting them to all hear my decision together.

"Of course Bella, anything you need" I mouth thank you and blow a kiss to him. Jacob moves closer and sits on the side of the bed

"Seriously though bells, you have doc fang at your disposal, what could possibly go wrong. I bet in a couple of days you will be calling me to spring you from here because you will be so sick of everyone fussing over you" I scoff, knowing that he is most likely right. Before I get the chance to reply the room fills with my family.

"I am guessing Carlisle has filled you all in as to what is wrong with me. I know it would be silly of me not to have the surgery and against all of my fears I know it is the best course of action, so Carlisle when can we get this over with, I miss home already" I smile trying to lighten the mood

" Well I have a team at my disposal we would just need to prep you and then we could make our way down there"

"Ok then" I let out a large breath "What are we waiting for."

During the time it takes to prep me everyone comes in and talks to me telling me how brave I am or how cool my scar will be, yeah that one was Emmett. As Carlisle comes back in to the room I feel all of the fear wash over me but thankfully Jasper is in the room this time. I try to send as much appreciation as I possibly can and I see him nod slightly in my direction.

It was decided that Edward and my parents would stay with me until I am out. As we reach the theatre I am tempted to tell Carlisle I have changed my mind but ultimately I know this needs to be done. The pain is just getting worse, I don't think I will be able to cope with it much longer.

Carlisle get me settled on the bed and my tears begin to blur my sight

"I'm scared Edward"

"Ssshh baby I am here, I wont go anywhere until I have to, I promised" I nod

"I love you, so much," I cry.

"I love you to Bella, you are my world and as soon as you are out of here we can go away for a nice quite weekend" once again I nod agreeing.

My parents are on my other side and I look to them

"I love you both and I wanted to thank you for doing all of this and so much more for me"

"Oh darling you are more than welcome, you are our daughter, we wouldn't have It any other way sweetie"

"Thank you" I return

"Ok Bella I am going to place this mask on your face and then I want you to count back from 10 ok."

"Wait, Edward" I call out needing him to do this for me

"I'm here Bella" I sigh

"Can you hum to me please?" I ask simply, hoping that no one will stop him

"Of Course Bella" as Edward starts to hum; I turn my head back to the anaesthetist and Carlisle.

"Ok I am ready" Carlisle places the mask over my face and I can hear Edward humming my lullaby softly in my ear

"Ok count back from 10 for me Bella"

"10… 9… 8.… 7….6"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I have answered some questions. I hope that the next chapter will be up soon. Sorry it took me so long to post this one. <strong>


	17. Time to Fret over What Ifs

**In Sickness and In Health**

Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer, which unfortunately for me means that I DO NOT own the twilight saga, but I do dream :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>A.N I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update. A lot has been happening recently and I have been unable to write much if any due to this. I am so sorry but I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully it wont be as long between this and the next chapter. I would also like to say a huge thank you to those who still want to read my story. I Hope you enjoy.<span>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 17: Time to fret over what ifs…<span>**

I feel like I am floating softly, soaring through the sky.

Suddenly I am falling slowly, as if something is dragging me down to earth. Beeping that is all I can hear. A constant beeping like the beeping was grounding me, like gravity.

Soon all there is, is the beeping. I'm no longer floating, instead I feel heavy. I begin to open my eyes but I have to stop and close them again quickly, the lights too bright for me to handle. In an instant I can feel people surrounding me and it was then that I remembered I was in hospital. I didn't need my eyes open to know that one of those people would be Edward. It was almost as if I could sense that he was in the room with me.

He was here, just as he had promised he would be and I had made it. I was out of surgery just like everyone had assured me I would be.

"Good evening Bella" I could tell from the voice alone that Carlisle was now talking to me. I decided to open my eyes again and this time I was successful, although it probably helped that the lights had been dimmed.

"Mmmmh" I croak, still groggy. God my throat felt as if I have been gargling glass. I wince and of course, with my luck it does not go unnoticed.

"It is ok sweetie. You will still feel quite groggy for a few hours, a day at the most. The surgery went really well and both you and the baby are doing good." It is then that I realise that the fetal monitor has been re-attached. I try to nod my head but I just don't seem to have the energy or strength to move right now.

"T-thanks" I whisper hoarsely, wincing once again. Carlisle moves closer to me

"You are welcome Bella. I would try not to talk just yet as it will be sore from the intubation tube. I will leave you now, try to get some rest ok, it will help decrease your recovery time. I will be around later on to check on everything but as I said for now just rest sweetie." with that Carlisle turns and leaves the room. I sigh knowing that this is going to be a difficult few hours. I can barely move and now I am not allowed to speak. How the heck am I supposed to answer people or even show recognition.

"Mmmh" I groan to try to get Edward's attention, I was going to ask for a pen and some paper so that I could at least communicate with people. However before I can even think about how to ask the most beautiful voice fills the room.

"Bella love, just try and rest. I will still be here when you wake. " I then notice we are alone in the room, and I am surprised that none of the Cullen's are here. As I am about to give up trying to think of a way to ask my request I am hit with a brilliant idea. It only takes a few seconds for my idea to work and Edward's phone rings. As he answers the phone I can only hope that my plan actually worked.

"Ok Alice, thanks for letting me know, I will tell her… ok, bye" I only manage to catch the end of his conversation but it seems to have worked

"Alice said you had a few requests," I try to nod but give up after a few seconds

"First I will get you some paper and a pen later, for now you need your rest." I grimace, I may not need it in a few hours.

" She also said that she and Emmett would be up to see you later but that she didn't want to overwhelm you when you woke up so that is why she is not here right now" I blink, still unsure of how to give a response.

"Finally Alice told me that she saw you asking me to hum you to sleep, I can do that for you love, I don't mind" I decide what the heck and put all my effort into nodding, thankfully it pays off.

"p-p-please" my voice comes out in a barely audible volume although it feels like I am shouting. I am just glad that Edward has vampiric hearing, I doubt he would have heard me otherwise.

"Bella" Edward admonishes and I sigh, "hush love, remember what Carlisle said, No talking and to rest. The more you rest the quicker you will heal"

And so it begins.

If I thought that everyone treated me as if I was the finest porcelain before I can only dread to think how I will be treated now.

As Edward hums to me and the familiar notes of my lullaby fill the room, I can feel myself slipping back to my billowing cloud of slumber, my eyes getting heavy and as I sleep I dream of meeting our baby for the first time, a beautiful baby with their daddies eyes.

All too soon I was brought from my wonderful dream and sweet slumber.

"Bella sweetie, can you wake up for me?" I groan

"Esme" I croak once again unable to stop myself from wincing from the pain in my throat. I was hoping it would have eased by now

"It's me darling"

"W-what's wrong? Where is Edward?" I croak, beginning to panic. Where could he have gone. He said he would be here when I woke up.

"Hush Bella, darling nothing is wrong. Edward went for a quick hunt, he should be back soon" I release a breath I hadn't realised I was holding.

"Can you sit up for me sweetie? You need to try and eat something to keep your strength up."

"Yeah" I all but whisper. As I try to sit up I notice that the fetal monitor has been removed from my stomach. I am also hit with a slight pain in my stomach, no doubt from the surgery. I grimace, but as hard as I try to hide it, Esme still notices.

"Bella are you ok? Are you in pain?" she asks concern lacing her voice.

I nod my head "I'm fine Esme, just a little tender" I swallow back from the pain in my throat "it's nothing I can't handle, I promise."

I see Esme giving me a concerned look. I wasn't lying, I had been through worse and made it out the other side. This is nothing compared to James breaking my bones. Yes it hurts but this was something doing me some good, something to help me not hurt me. I try once again to pull myself in to a sitting position but after about thirty seconds Esme comes over and helps me up.

"Thank you Esme" I sigh. I know that I need to be able to do this for myself. I also know that Edward will be using this to his full advantage.

"You are welcome sweetie"

"So where is everybody?" I ask noticing that once again I am alone apart from one person.

"I made them stay home until you were awake, we have to keep up appearances so they probably wont see you till tomorrow." I sigh, slightly saddened that I haven't seen anyone since this morning.

"I had to practically force Edward to go hunting. He point blank refused, that was until I asked him if he could bring in some things from home that you may need." This causes me to smile,

"Yeah I can imagine he wasn't too happy with that," I comment knowing just how hard it must have been to get Edward to leave my side.

The pain in my throat is beginning to get quite uncomfortable.

"Esme can I have a glass of water please" I croak once more, wincing again.

"Of course darling, I'm sure Carlisle will be in to see you soon" I nod, trying to refrain from talking once again because of the pain.

Esme passes me a glass filled with water and as soon as the cool liquid hits my throat I release a sigh of pleasure. I can feel my body relaxing as the pain eases. I take another sip and pass the glass back to Esme.

As Esme places the cup on the small table at the foot of my bed Carlisle enters the room smiling brilliantly.

"Hi Bella, how are you feeling?" he asks, smile never faltering.

"I'm ok Carlisle, just a little tender at the moment but apart from that I am all good" I reply croaking on every other word, damn voice for giving me away. I inwardly curse at my body's own betrayal. Carlisle comes closer and sits on the edge of the bed, giving me a knowing look he asks

"How is the throat feeling?"

"It is a little uncomfortable, but it is nothing that some cold water can't remedy." Carlisle sighs, wait since when did Carlisle sigh!

"Bella I don't want you to downplay anything while you are here ok? Especially with you being pregnant." I nod

" Carlisle it is just a little sore honestly."

"ok well in the mean time I need to have a look at your incision and then you can try to have something to eat, just something simple for now though, like soup." I nod once again.

Carlisle gently lays the bed down and I grimace once more at the tenderness of my stomach

"It will be a little sore for a day or two, but we can give you some pain medication that wont harm the baby." As Carlisle reassures me he moves the blanket to check the incision.

"Is anywhere else sore at all Bella?" Carlisle asks

"No just my stomach and throat, apart from that I feel fine" I respond and truthfully I do. I don't feel as groggy as I did earlier either.

"Well we are going to put the fetal monitor back on soon just to make sure that the baby is ok" I glance at Carlisle warily, is there something wrong. I thought that Carlisle could hear the baby.

"Don't worry Bella we can still hear the baby but seeing as we are in the hospital and nurses may walk in we have to keep up appearances" Carlisle reassures me, well thank god for that.

"Oh, Right" I blush embarrassed that I didn't think of it. Slowly Carlisle sits the bed back up and helps to position me comfortably.

"Well Bella everything looks ok for now so we shouldn't have any problems. However I want you to keep in mind what I said earlier, if anything happens, no matter how small it may be I want you to call for me. Let your body guide you Bella." I frown not completely sure what he means

"I don't understand Carlisle I thought everything went well" I state. confusion and panic starting to wash over me.

"Bella, the surgery went perfectly, however being pregnant comes with an extra set of risks. Now because of these risks we need to make sure that we monitor you both. Therefore, if anything doesn't feel right to you , or out of the ordinary in any way I need you to tell me. Any change at all and I want to know, no matter how big or small it may be just call me, don't hesitate. Just call my name and I will hear you." by this point there are tears running slowly down my face. Does this mean that something is going to happen to the baby? Oh God.

Carlisle moves closer and holds me.

"Shhh, look at me sweetheart" I turn to look at him but I can't see through my tears.

"Bella darling, everything is ok I promise you. I just want to keep both you and the baby safe and in order for me to do that I need to know everything. This is just to make sure that nothing goes wrong." His words help me a little, but they do little to ease my fears completely.

Esme comes to sit on the other side of the bed and starts to gently rub my back.

"Bella would it make you feel better to hear the baby for your self" I nod not moving from Carlisle's side.

"Bella darling, I don't want you to worry, you need to calm down. If you get stressed it will stress the baby out and that is the last thing we want. Edward will be here any minute now. Honestly Bella I would say the same thing to any pregnant woman I treat, you should not stress over the 'what if's' that will only make things worse."

I look up at Carlisle, my tears finally starting to ebb "So t-the baby is ok, you can hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes Bella, I can hear the heartbeat, and the baby sounds perfectly healthy to me." I exhale, releasing a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Carlisle stands and hits a button on one of the monitors by my bed side

"Now this may feel a little bit uncomfortable at first but if that doesn't go away let me know and I will reposition it"

"Ok" I reply, not knowing what else to say, just thankful that he can hear the heartbeat at least.

Carlisle picks up the fetal monitor that must have been removed when I was asleep

"If you can just lift your top Bella, I will put this on, let me know if it is too tight ok?"

I cringe as Carlisle adjusts the monitor around my stomach.

"Is it too uncomfortable Bella? Carlisle asks looking at me. It is almost as if he can see into my soul.

"It's a little uncomfortable, just give me a second to adjust please." I manage to squeak. I release a breath letting my body get used to the new sensation and slowly I begin to relax. When I am finally in a comfortable position I tell Carlisle,

"Thanks, it's ok now… honest" I add seeing the look on his face. Geez! I have already agreed not to hold anything back what more does he want.

Wow where did that come from. An unbidden sigh escapes my mouth and in an instant both Carlisle's and Esme's gazes are fixed on me.

I look down slightly embarrassed by my thoughts, I may be glad that Edward can't read my mind, but it is still embarrassing.

Carlisle takes this moment to switch on the monitor and with in seconds the most beautiful and reassuring sound fills the room. It is hard to describe what it feels like hearing the baby's heartbeat, especially when you fear that something has happened to said baby. As more tears fall unbidden from my eyes I note once again that Carlisle was right and I do need to calm down. If not for me then definitely for the baby. As Carlisle turns the monitor back off and removes the band from around my stomach, Esme hands me some tissue to dry my eyes. Silently I thank her. Not a moment too soon Edward walks into the room, the room fills with an almost static feeling.

"Hey" that is all it takes for me to relax, one little word.

"Hey" I reply not wanting to say too much as I am still a bit weepy

" How are you feeling love?"

"I am ok" _now_ I add silently. Although a part of me wishes he was here earlier, because I know it would have helped me to calm down a lot quicker.

"How long have you been awake?" I can hear the disappointment in his voice and I am not sure if it is because he broke his promise or if there is an alternate problem.

"Umm I'm not sure, not long." I say trying to appease him. It is then that I look at him face on and I can tell by the look on his face that he doesn't believe what I said. "Only about 20 minutes" I reply hoping to assuage his discontent.

"Why didn't you call me" he asks frowning slightly.

"Because you needed to hunt. God knows how long you are going to wait until you go again. Knowing you it wont be until I am completely healed." I reply knowing that I am right. What makes it worse is, I know that Edward has been to medical school twice so he will stop me from doing any little thing that could possibly affect me. I also know that both Edward and Carlisle will have different dates for my recovery. Knowing Edward as well as I believe I do, his will be at least a week after the date Carlisle gives me.

Carlisle stands and moves to the door.

"I will be in again later tonight Bella to see how things are going. Just remember what I said, take it easy and let me know about anything .Ok."

I nod in reply not wanting a repeat of what happened earlier. If not for me then certainly for the baby , I will try my hardest not to add any stress to this situation.

"So what would you like eat sweetie?" Esme asks. Great I'm not exactly hungry, not after all of that anyway. Carlisle's voice pops into my head, telling me that eating will build my strength, which will decrease my healing time. This means if I eat I can get home quicker. Eating it is then.

"Umm just something small. I'm not that hungry at the moment, maybe just some soup please." I reply, truly thankful that she is giving Edward and I some time alone. I love all of the Cullen's dearly but I have missed my husband, and right now, he is all I want and need.

"So how are you really feeling Bella?"

"Honestly Edward I'm ok, a lot better actually, especially now that you are here."

"So do you want to talk about what happened while I was gone?"

I sigh, great. Clearly someone told him about earlier, probably Carlisle. I couldn't deny it, especially since he had probably seen some of it through whoever's mind it was, but I just don't quite know what to tell him

"I don't kn-" he cuts me off

"Before you say anything else, let me just say this, ok? I know you Bella. I can tell when you are upset or scared" I look down, as Edward pauses, slightly embarrassed that I am really that easy to read.

"I can also tell from looking at you that you have been crying, and not just a few tears either." Edward releases a deep sigh and I can tell that I am worrying him in some way.

"Talk to me love, I can't help you if you wont let me in."

"But you do help me Edward. Just your presence here alone helps me" I retort. I let out a sigh remembering the promise I made to be more open about things with him.

"I got a little scared earlier that's all. I probably blew the whole thing out of proportion. Its just Carlisle was talking to me about the surgery and then he went on to talk about added risks to me and the baby. He started to tell me that if anything happened or it didn't feel right that I had to call him directly. I guess I sort of panicked. The only thing that could calm me down was hearing the baby. I was so scared that something would happen." As I recall what happened earlier I could feel the tears sliding down my cheeks, unbidden.

"I – I just don't want anything to go wrong with the baby Edward I don't think I could handle it. I was , no I am still so scared that something will happen Edward" I sob. Looking to the ground once again, feeling stupid. I know that it's probably really irrational thinking but I just can't help it. Within seconds Edward is by my side with his arms wrapped around my shaking form, holding me and comforting me.

"Hey it's ok shhh. Bella I promise Carlisle and I will do everything in our power to stop anything from happening. Please try not to worry" As he was speaking, Edward slowly lifted my chin so that I was looking directly at him once more.

"I know you are scared Bella, truthfully so am I, but I am here for you. We all are. We will get through this together love, no matter what happens. I don't want anything to happen to either of you."

"thank you," I release a sigh.

"You know I could have really used you earlier or Jasper for that matter, seeing as both of you can calm me down. In fact I think I will be relying on you both a lot in the near future" I see Edward looking slightly confused so I decide I might as well explain

"As of now I want to try and be as calm as possible, the less I stress or worry the lesser the risks to the baby. This means that , and I know I will regret saying this later, but I will be taking it very easy for a while. I will also do everything you Carlisle and Rosalie tell me to especially if it means protecting squishy." I can see the shock crossing Edward's face, and in a manner unlike him, it stays there for a while. After about a minute a smile begins to spread over his face, removing any trace of the original shock.

"I promise that I will keep Alice under control. I will even have a word with Jasper" Edward leans in and kisses me and it helps to relax me, after everything that has happened I do believe I needed it.

"Mmmmh thank you" I grin, "I would be very grateful for that" I reply leaning further into Edward's embrace.

"Can you just promise me something Edward?"

"of course love, anything you know that."

"just promise me that you wont become too overprotective. We both know how you can get when I come down with the common cold, and while the gesture is very loving, I know that it normally has a less than stellar reaction from me. So with all of the added circumstances can you just take it easy on me please.

"of course Bella… you know I never meant to upset you with my protective habits, it's just part of the bond we share." I cut him off before he could say anything more. I can tell by the tone of his voice that what I have said has upset him.

"I Know and it doesn't upset me Edward. You just have to remember that I was the safety blanket in my family. I provided all of the care and was the protective one. So to be cared for someone else is difficult any way and then add the more overprotective side and it is foreign to me, it is not what I am used to." As I look into Edward's eyes I can see them swimming with hurt. I sigh. How am I supposed to reassure him.

"I'm not saying that you can't care for me Edward, not at all. It is part of who you are. Besides I like that you like looking after me It's just not something that I experience often, so maybe if you could just tone it down a little bit for the time being. Particularly with me trying to keep calm and relaxed as possible at the moment" I suggest hoping that I have not hurt Edward's feelings. That is the last thing I ever wanted to do.

"I know you do it out of love Edward." Before I can add anything else Edward starts talking

"I'm not upset at you or what you have said Bella. I am upset with myself

"Am I really that easy to read now" I joke trying to lift the mood slightly it doesn't seem to work

"I'm upset with myself Bella, because I didn't realise just how it affected you and I should have."

"well I didn't exactly give anything away, as I said just a second go I am used to protecting those that are closest to me. Besides," I add before he can cut in, " you know now. I just hope that Alice will understand, especially considering I wont be going shopping much." I can just imagine Alice's face as she receives a vision of me saying that.

"I'm sure she will understand love" Edward replies, still unhappy with himself.

As our conversation ends Esme walks into the room. Hmm maybe she was waiting outside for the right moment. Well no better way to ease the tension. I notice that in her hands is a small Styrofoam container in her hands, which I realise must be my soup.

"Hi sweetheart, I got you chicken and noodle soup. I hope that's ok"

I chuckle lightly but have to stop because its uncomfortable

"that's fine Esme, thank you." I pause as I open the Styrofoam container and surprisingly it doesn't taste too bad, considering it is hospital food.

"so how long do I have before hurricane Alice hits" I ask hoping to turn the conversation to a lighter mood.

"Well when I was at the house she had a vision of you waking up and it took both Jasper and Rosalie to hold her back, then of course Emmett found out. I think the only reason they stayed behind was because Rosalie was giving them all the lecture on how you need your rest right now and that although you were awake you wouldn't really be ready for visitors. As soon as I saw Alice's vision I started making my way to you, but of course Emmett saw me leaving and tried to question it and Jasper answered that one for him." I glance at him questioningly, seeing as I have a mouth full of soup and cannot speak.

"well he basically told Emmett that I was your husband. Of course Emmett being Emmett had to then question why Esme and Carlisle were there and I decided that it was high time I left to see said wife." I smile, firstly at his chivalrous actions and second I managed to finish the soup.

"How very noble of you, kind sir." I manage to get the sentence out, before a yawn passes my lips and I begin to notice just how tired I actually feel.

"Go to sleep love I will be here when you wake" Edward speaks softly into my ear, his arms still wrapped around me

"yeah, I am sure I have heard that said somewhere before mister" I smirk, but I can feel the edges getting blurry and I know I wont be awake for much longer no matter how much of a fight I put up.

"Just don't go to far if you do need to go" at least this time if he does need to leave for some reason I wont panic like the last time.

"Bella I am not going anywhere, I have already hunted so I am ok for a while and I brought clothes for the both of us. Where else am I going to go.

I love you my darling wife." I try to keep awake long enough to mumble back an 'I love you' of my own and finally manage it just as the tidal wave of sleep crashes over my body and once again I feel so light as I dream of my life with Edward and our baby.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A.N – I hope you have enjoyed reading this and once again sorry it took so long to update but thank you to those who have waited it out. I will try my best to update as soon as I can. <span>**

**Thanks, **

**from Amy x **


	18. Porcelain Treatment

**In Sickness and In Health**

Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer, which unfortunately for me means that I DO NOT own the twilight saga, but I do dream :)  
><span>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I have recently had some trouble with my health and I have been unable to write much if any due to this, as I am one of those people who write it all out first and then type it all up. I am so sorry once again, but I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I would also l like to say a huge thank you to those who continue to read my story. I Hope you enjoy.<strong>

_Also to those who have read the chapters when they were first posted, I realised that I had mad a mistake in chapter 16, with regards to how many weeks pregnant Bella was. I have gone back and changed it now however, just in case it gets a little confusing, Bella was only 16 weeks pregnant when she went into hospital, not 18 as it had been previously. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Porcelain Treatment.<strong>

Today is the 1st of December, meaning I have been stuck in this hospital room for three whole days. Thankfully, Carlisle deemed me fit enough to go home today, although technically I will be going back to the main house, rather than the cottage. This is because Carlisle still wants to keep an eye on me, but at least I will be out of the hospital. Although if I am being honest, I'm not entirely confident that being over at the Cullen's with everyone there all day in and out will be much better, considering that, everyone already treated me as if I were the finest of China. I get that they do it because they care, but sometimes it's nice to be able to do normal everyday things without all the added protection.

"Hey, you ready to go home today Bella?" Alice asks, walking into my hospital room, her enthusiasm infectious.

"I couldn't be more ready Alice. To be allowed to actually move further than the en-suite bathroom will be welcoming." I hope, silently praying that I won't be overloaded with the protective natures of my family.

"Well Carlisle will be here in 149 seconds." I smile, that means that there is only 3 minutes until I am officially discharged. I cannot wait.

"Oh and before you ask, Edward will be here in 102 seconds." this fact causes yet another smile to spread across my face.

Ah yes my darling husband, he is insisting that he be the one to drive me home once we leave here. I tried to reason with him and explain that I would be fine travelling with Alice and Carlisle but he insisted, as Edward does, that he be the one to take me home. This means if Alice is correct, which I don't doubt for a second, Edward is on his way up here right now.

As I count down the seconds in my head until I can see him again, I begin to question my strange and overpowering need to be near him. As I continue to count the seconds, I realise that all of this is just the beginning of the things to come, both with my emotions and with Edward's need to protect me. I just hope that he at least tries to keep his promise and he will try to ease up on me. As it is, I am waiting to see how long it will take Alice to crack.

Of course, she wasn't too pleased with either Edward or me, especially when she saw Edward's decision to have a little talk with her yesterday.

I mean don't get me wrong, I love Alice, but no normal person wants to shop for six hours straight, let a lone a pregnant woman. Of course, Alice being Alice came up with an alternative… online shopping. I swear I do not envy Jasper AT ALL.

Thankfully Edward rushed to my aid and set boundaries telling her that 'if' we were to go online shopping that it would only be in short intervals to stop me from getting stressed in any way. As well as this, she is not allowed to push me or to try to persuade me in any way, meaning if I didn't want to do something I didn't have to. This made me rather happy I will admit. I suppose that Edward's overprotective ways have some benefits. As they say, every cloud has a silver lining.

I can still see the remnants of the pout displayed in Alice's face from that conversation.

Emmett has taken the news a lot better, but then again, apart from when he hugs me it won't really affect our relationship, he will still try to embarrass me as much as possible. Jasper however is worried about having me living in the house. I think that his fears stem from my 18th birthday party. I mean from what I have seen I know he does not give himself enough credit for his control. Honestly though, I can understand his fears but I truly think that he is worrying over nothing. I did however suggest, trying to ease his discomfort, that I stay at the cottage and Rosalie and Carlisle come over here and check on me every so often, even if Edward is there 24/7. Through all my efforts Jasper shot me down and in his gentlemanly southern drawl, he told me

"Don't you worry 'bout me darlin'," he then went on to tell me that by me living in the house he will eventually find it easier to be around me because he will acclimatise to my scent. So naturally, as it will help him in the end, I gave in and agreed to stay with everyone over at the main house.

I pause from my thoughts and look up at the clock. I notice that I only have mere seconds before Edward should arrive and I am overcome with a flurry of different emotions, from anxiety to love. I decide that considering Carlisle will be here shortly after Edward that I should finish my bags, but as I turn around, I notice that Alice has already taken care of it.

"Thanks Alice."

"You're welcome Bella; I could see that you were a little preoccupied, so I thought that I would finish getting everything ready for you.

"I would have helped Alice. All you had to do is-" I cut my sentence off as Edward walks into the room; suddenly he is all I can focus on. I immediately feel whole, as if he were never gone at all. Alice breaks me from my reverie giggling.

"It's ok Bella, you are welcome. Besides technically you should still be resting, you only had surgery three days ago." I sigh; sometimes Alice's gift can come in real handy and make things so much easier. I smile and turn back toward Edward.

"Hi, I've missed you" I whisper, revelling in Edward's embrace. Slowly Edward leans in and kisses me gently but with fervour.

"I've missed you too love, but I have been gone less than an hour." Edward replies. From the corner of my eye, I can see Alice slap her face in exasperation. I huff at his response and find myself studying the pattern on the floor.

"Yeah well I can't exactly explain it myself. Hell I don't even understand it, so there is no way that I can explain it to someone else." I retort a little too sharp, and internally I wince at the tone of my voice. However, Edward chuckles at my response.

"Damn Hormones!" I mutter, hoping that they didn't hear that, or if they did that, they will ignore it. As it turns out, I never seem to have luck on my side.

"So you are blaming the hormones now, huh?" Edward asks in a playful tone. Damn it! Why can't he just let it go?

"No I'm not blaming my hormones… not completely. I'm just trying to make sense of all of this. I just want to figure out a reason why all of a sudden I have this irrational need to be near you at all times. I don't know what is causing it" I sigh once again, this is so confusing. I hate feeling like this. I want to be near him but at the same time, I am angry with him. URGH! It just doesn't make any sense.

"I'm not sure if it is the reason, but it is the only thing I can think of that fits. All I know is that recently I have had this uncontrollable need to be near you, and as the days go by the feelings I have are getting stronger. The only thing that has changed recently, according to my knowledge, is my hormone levels. Unless you can think of something that may explain it, I mean you did go to medical school twice after all." I snap. Even if what I said makes no sense to him, it makes perfect sense to me.

Carlisle chooses this moment to walk into the room and I couldn't be more thankful. A part of me wants to ask him if he knows the reason behind these feeling but at the same time, I really want to leave here. As I think on it, I decide that I will bring it up with either him or Rosalie when I am back at the house.

"Hi Carlisle" I greet him as calmly as I can

"Hello Bella. Are you ready to go home?" Carlisle asks gently, easing the tension in the air. It's as if he can sense my befuddlement. Of course he can, he probably heard the whole conversation. Damn vampire hearing.

I smile and notice Carlisle do the same. As if he really needed to ask me that. He already knows the answer to that. Hell I think everyone who has ever treated me knows that as soon as I am in the hospital I want to go home.

"I couldn't be more ready if I tried" I reply earnestly.

"I know it has only been three days but that doesn't mean that it doesn't feel like I have been here forever, so I am truly thankful that you are letting me home." Even if technically I wont be going back to Edward's and my home. Not that I don't consider the main Cullen house a home.

"Well you are officially discharged into my care so we can leave whenever you are ready." I sigh; yes that one stipulation that has to be followed if I am to be allowed to go home is that I am released into Carlisle's care. I however am not going to let anything, upset me, because despite everything, today I am going home.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go" I reply giggling, giddy to be going home. My reply earned me a round of laughter from everyone else in the room. As I said I would not let anything else ruin my good mood today. Well that was until I went to pick up one of my many bags that I had acquired thanks to Alice. As I went to bend I received three simultaneous calls for me to stop

"Bella Don't!" Carlisle calls, and I suddenly feel as if I have been reprimanded for being naughty

"Love stop, I'll get it," Edward pleads

"Bella No" Alice cries out.

I halt in my track and I can feel the confusion spread through me.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" I ask, curious as to the cause of such a severe reaction.

My voice begins to crack as I finish my sentence.

Carlisle steps forward and gently places his hand on my shoulder, holding me in a soothing manner.

"Bella darling, you have to understand, you have just had abdominal surgery." I know that, but I just don't understand what is so wrong with trying to carry a bag? Before I can say anything Carlisle continues.

"Now I would normally advise anyone who has been through a similar procedure that they should avoid bending and any lifting for a minimum of two weeks and no heavy lifting for at least six weeks to allow the incision to heal properly. Now being that you are also pregnant you should try to avoid them for a little longer even more so with the already additional stress that has been put on your body. Believe me the last thing any of us want, is for you to end up back in here, which would not be beneficial to anyone. "

"I – I didn't realise I'm sorry" Carlisle pulls me in a little more holding me as the tears begin to fall from my eyes.

"I d-didn't realise I could hurt myself, god I didn't even think. It… it was just a bag of clothes." I stutter trying to rationalise this situation in my head.

"While that is true you have to remember that you also have to bend to get that bag as well as then lifting it.

Sweetheart you have to be careful when bending while pregnant as it is, if you then factor in that you have had surgery you have to be even more vigilant." Carlisle explains this to me softly as the tears finally brim over the precipice that is my eye, blurring my sight as they go.

In an instant Alice is by my side picking the bag up

"Don't worry Bella, we will have you back to normal in no time, you'll see." Alice states all too knowingly. I suppose it helps to know that Alice has seen me healed from this. I smile half-heartedly nonetheless.

I suppose I will just have to get used to this for now. Carlisle releases me and Edward immediately takes his place. I feel at home and safe in Edward's embrace.

"It'll be ok Bella; we just don't want to take any chances with you or the baby, especially when we don't have to, love.

I sigh into Edward's hold

"I know. I just didn't realise that doing something so small could be so bad. I mean if I can't even bend to pick up a bag, how am I meant to do other day to day tasks?" I reply, slightly frustrated knowing that for the next six or so weeks I will not be allowed to do a thing.

"I know love, but that is why we are here. Just think, this way you don't have to lift a single finger, you can rest and heal completely. After that you can be back to your normal self." I nod, not saying anything to save arguing further. I just don't see why I need to be looked after. Other people do it all on there own, yes I have my family and Edward's but still, shouldn't I be able to do little things now and then.

"Right is everyone ready then?" Carlisle asks.

Consecutively we all respond with a yes. I am stopped once again, by Carlisle alone this time, as I go to move out of the room.

"Bella wait here for just a second. I have to go and obtain a wheelchair to take you down to the car." I think Carlisle knows how I feel about this already, as h holds his hand up in surrender as I go to refuse.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice Bella, it is hospital policy that all inpatients from surgical wards must be escorted down by a nurse in a chair, think yourself lucky that you don't have to wait for a nurse and that I can take you down." I groan. Loudly.

"Bu-," I am stopped before I can even finish my first word."

"I'm sorry Bella but it is hospital policy, there is no getting around it" Carlisle insists. I scowl inwardly once more at this hospital.

It's not as if I am unable to walk by my self, and I have three vampire bodyguards with me, one of which is a doctor. What harm could I possibly come to?

"Just please Bella, with you anything is possible. What harm is there going down in a chair?" Edward replies, answering my unspoken question.

"How did- uh, never mind. I swear sometimes it's like you can read my mind"

"No love. I am just good at reading your facial expressions, and I know you." Hmm, just a little too good sometimes.

It's not until Carlisle walks into the room, wheelchair in tow, that I even knew he had gone. I sigh looking at the chair but don't say anything. I just want to get this over and done with and get home. After the little fiasco of getting me sitting comfortably in the chair, it only took us about ten minutes to get down to the parking lot, thankfully there was no need for us to stop.

It's only now, as we come to a stop that I realise that Alice is not with us. It doesn't take me long though, to figure out where she had gone. Frankly I'm surprised Edward even let Alice drive the Volvo. As Alice pulls up to the hospital exit, Edward grabs the bags and places them swiftly in the boot of the car. Within seconds he is back by my side and still sullen looking after Carlisle refused to let him push me down here.

"Here let me help you Bella,"

"I'm ok standing up, it's the standing straight and then sitting down that causes the trouble." I had figured that out when, after Carlisle brought the chair to me, I tried to move from my standing position to sitting in the chair. As I tried to sit I felt an almost pinching sensation around my stomach, apparently this is perfectly normal. Carlisle then went on to tell me that I would find slight discomfort when sitting and standing because of moving the skin around the area of the incision.

As I stand slowly, gripping tightly to Edward's hand, I can't help but wince at the pain.

"I wish you would let me help you more love. I hate seeing you in any pain."

"Edward there is not much more that you could do, that I am not already doing." If only there was. No matter what I do the pain is still there, the only thing that seems to be ok is moving slowly, again Carlisle told me that this was normal, nevertheless it still hurts.

"I know love, I know." Edward replies. I'm not quite sure if it is refers to my previous statement or if he is referring to my current state of pain.

The sooner I am home the better.

I try to hide my grimace as I move from the wheelchair to the car. even with me trying to be as careful as possible, as everyone knows with my luck that doesn't exactly happen, I manage to somehow scrape my stomach on the edge of the door, causing me to cry out. Immediately, I have both Carlisle and Edward pulling me back.

"Bella are you ok love?"

"I - I I'm fine, just give me a s-second please" I stammer out my response. God that hurt.

"Bella I need to have a look at your incision to check you haven't pulled your stitches"

"No Carlisle I'm ok, honest" I try to protest, even though my heart isn't in it.

"Bella please, could you just let him look. We know you have done something. We can smell the blood."

Oh god please don't make me have to go back in there; I just want to go home. I nod in reply, unable to find my voice. As I nod I notice Alice moving the seat in the car to a reclined position, probably already seeing my answer. Once Alice had finished, which only took a few seconds, Edward carefully manoeuvres me into the front seat of the car and I am beginning to wish I had just let him help me in the first place. After a few winces and grimaces from me I am finally seated, to a somewhat comfortable degree.

Carlisle is quick to replace Edward, and lifts my shirt

"You are lucky Bella, you haven't pulled out any of the stitches, but you have to be careful. I don't like seeing you in anymore pain and I can only imagine what this is doing to Edward" Immediately I begin to feel guilty for causing everyone so much hassle.

"Bella stop!" I turn my head to look directly at Carlisle.

"You are no hassle at all, trust me please. I know of at least eight people who would disagree with that analysis within seconds, myself included. Before you say anything we all know you are thinking it, and believe me when I say you are definitely worth it. The amount of happiness you bring into this family alone is a testament to that." Now how am I supposed to give any sort of reply to that? My thoughts now incoherent and I look to my feet not knowing what to say.

Carlisle tapes some gauze to my stomach and then replaces my top. Upon finishing he pulls my chin so that I am lookin at him.

"You worry too much about things that need not be worried about darling. Relax."

I sigh and nod, but not before I manage a "Thank you"

"You are more than welcome Bella. Now I will see you back at the house." With that he closes the car door and walks off to his car.

"How are you feeling Bella?"

"I'm ok Edward just a little sore and tired."

"Well we will be home soon and you can take a nap if you like."

"Yeah maybe," I reply not dwelling on it too much.

On the drive back to the Cullen's house I begin thinking about the next few weeks. I know that as soon as I get through the door; no scratch that, as soon as I am safely out of the car that I will be encompassed by the very depths of my personal hell itself. I know that I will not be allowed to move around without an escort and I wont be able to do as I please. Every single action I take is going to be carefully monitored. I get it, I am clumsy and ok I have already hurt myself once today, but I know my limitations now. I know to be careful; when moving around and bending, or when carrying or lifting things. Knowing the Cullen's as I do, more so Edward, I know that I probably wont even be able to carry a glass from one room to another.

Being pregnant doesn't help the situation any. People are even more vigilant. I just hope Edward remembers the promise he made to me.

I hope that he at least tries not to overcrowd me with his protectiveness.

As I contemplate my upcoming torture I realise that we are already pulling into the small turning that leads to the house. A turning that, up until a year ago I would have missed completely.

"Edward, you remember when I woke up from the surgery and you had just come back from hunting?"

"Yes love" Edward replies and I can hear the questioning tone in his voice.

"Well do you remember the promise you made?"Edward nods not responding verbally and I know that he knows where I am going with this.

"I know it wont be easy for you or anyone else for that matter, I also know that at times I'll need your help.

But please take it easy with me; let me do little things, like walking to the bathroom on my own for example. I'm not saying that it has to be that, but just little things that I can do. I agree that I wont do anything big and I wont be doing any bending or lifting. I will make sure that I take it slow when moving around and I promise to tell you, Carlisle, or anyone for that matter if I am in any pain or if anything doesn't feel right." I take a pause trying to word what I am trying to say so that I get my point out there as well as not offending him.

"Bella, love I know I promised you this. And I will try. I am not saying it will be easy because as I have told you before I feel very protective towards you and that has only escalated since you have fallen pregnant. I just want to make sure that you are both happy and safe."

"I know Edward and right now I can tell you that I am both of those things. I also know that I will continue to be happy if I am not overcrowded by every ones protection. I'm not saying I don't want you to be protective, because I do. I just want to be able to still maintain some of my own independence. Yu have to remember, I practically cared for mum and myself from a young age. I have always looked after myself and I'm still not used to being cared for."

"I know Bella. All I can say is that I will try my best. I have already spoke to Jasper and he will help with Alice, just please be patient with me."

"I will Edward that is all I ask, just try. I love you"

"I love you too Bella. Should we go in and greet the others?" I sigh in response. I wonder if the others will be as understanding.

"Lets go." At this comment Edward is at my door and carefully helping me out of the car.

"Thank you"

"You are welcome love, take your time there is no rush ok."

"I know I just want to get this over with. I can already imagine Alice bouncing off the walls with Jasper trying to calm her, while Emmett will be bursting at the seams to crack a joke or make fun of me in some way and Rosalie will deal with him in a way that only she can. Of course Carlisle and Esme will be waiting together and Esme will gently hug me. And then things will get interesting." Edward chuckles at my response and I quirk an eyebrow in response.

"Well you have all of them pretty much down, although you have forgot your parents," I gasp involuntarily.

"My mum and dad are here?"

"Yes Esme thought that you would prefer that you got all of the welcoming home out of the way, and considering that Renée has been ringing non-stop for more information, we thought it would be a good idea to let her see how you are herself. "

I smile at Esme's thoughtfulness for truly that is what I want, because I know that once my parents see that I am home and doing ok I will have two less people to worry about. Not that I have a lot to worry about when it comes to Charlie and Renée.

"Well what are we waiting for?"This earns me a smile.

We move slowly to the porch steps, where Edward guides me to the railing. He then proceeds to move to my other side allowing me support from both sides. I take a deep breath knowing that this will either be uncomfortable or painful, especially after the sitting and standing fiasco from earlier.

As I move to the first step, I note that there is a slight pain, but thankfully it is not unbearable. It is more uncomfortable than anything else. After every step I take a pause, trying to ready myself for the next step. I briefly wonder how this is all going to work over the many weeks to come, considering Edward's bedroom is located upstairs.

Finally I manage to pull myself up onto the last step. Who knew that climbing some steps could be so tiring?

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired" I reply

"Well you can have a nap soon."

"OK" I reply, as I continue to walk slowly into the house. I am greeted by the faces of my family as I walk into the main room. I know that when Edward said that I had pretty much got his family's reactions right but I didn't exactly expect them to be spot on. Esme and Carlisle were in the middle of the room smiling softly at me while everyone else was gathered in a semi-circle surrounding them, Rosalie eyeing Emmett suspiciously as Jasper has a hand on Alice's shoulder. My poor parents look out of place among the Cullens.

"We're glad to have you back home Bella," Esme says softly as she moves from Carlisle's embrace.

"I'm glad to be back Esme" I reply as Esme comes over and hugs me softly, yet still comfortably.

"Why don't you take a seat there is no need for you to be standing, you have only just left the hospital." I nod and move slowly to the sofa. Everyone else follows and my mother take a seat beside me.

"Oh Bella I'm glad you are back. I can't wait this is going to be so fun" I glance wearily at Alice and then at Edward, who seems to be glaring directly at Alice. I gulp. Jasper smiles an pulls Alice back.

"Don't you worry Bella; I will keep her in check. I'm sure rose will do the same with Emmett" Jasper replies smiling, earning a smile from me too.

"Mmmh, thanks Jasper"

Taking my hand Renée looks at me.

"Oh Bella you look so much better than you did before. I'm glad you are doing better. I have been so worried about you. Phil has been ringing as well, asking how you are doing.

You had us all worried there for a moment." She takes a pause and I sigh, as she was speaking I could see my dad rolling his eyes and inwardly I too am rolling my eyes. All I can think is typical Renée.

"I know mum, I'm better now though so you don't have to worry. You can also tell Phil that I am doing well and I am on the road to recovery."

"Well I can see that now darling," is her reply.

As the conversation continues between us I begin to feel more and more exhaustion spread over me. After about five minutes of talking between Esme and Renée and myself, I find myself wishing that I had left off seeing my mother till another day. By now I think the Cullen's can all tell I am near my wits end and thankfully I don't have to endure it for much longer.

Rosalie decided to step in and I couldn't be more thankful toward her "Would you like a drink or anything to eat Bella?"

"No thank you Rosalie, I'm not really hungry or thirsty. I am just tired really"

"oh well we will let you be kiddo, let you rest up and just take care of yourself and that grandbaby of mine, you hear."

I chuckle, careful that I don't overdo it for the sake of my stomach.

"Ok dad, maybe I will pop over in a week or so for a visit."

"Ok Bells, just keep it to a normal visit this time though, we don't want anymore unexpected surprises kiddo."

"No we don't need anymore shocks and surprises for a little while" I agree

Charlie the walks over and kisses my cheek, then looking toward Edward he says

"Take care of them both for me will you?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Edward replies and I know that he is certainly telling the truth.

As everyone says their goodbyes I relax into the sofa and think over everything that has happened in the past week. I can feel my eyes getting more and more tired and my eyelids getting heavier.

"Go to sleep love, you need it" Edward whispers soothingly

"Mmmh" I mumble, "I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella," Edward practically hums.

Soon my thoughts turn to the future and of things to come. As I drift off into a much-needed slumber, I wonder just how hard these next few weeks may or may not be.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N once again sorry it took so long to write this, but still i hope you enjoy.<strong>

**Sorry it is taking me so long to update I am currently in the middle of packing for a move. Hopefully you won't have to wait too much longer.**

**Amy x**


End file.
